Feels Like Home
by winnieday21
Summary: A/U: Quinn se muda a Londres para luchar por su salud, Santana va con ella lo q significa la ruptura d su relación amorosa con Britt; la promesa d recuperar a su hija y propiciar la reconciliación d sus mejores amigas la llevan a tomar la decisión d volver a Nueva York. Tanto sufrimiento sería recompensado con la presencia d una morena con voz prodigiosa y mirada chocolate ...
1. Prólogo

_**Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

Prólogo…**  
**

**- Me quieres explicar por qué demonios dicen que estas dejando la universidad?... **una morena de rasgos latinos consternada cuestionaba a la rubia encerrándola en su propia habitación… **de dónde sacaste esa mierda de ser modelo Q?, Tú siempre quisiste estudiar Leyes, hablabas de eso desde que estábamos en preescolar!, y cómo que dejas la escuela? Te has vuelto loca o qué?... **la latina continuaba con sus preguntas buscando entender por qué su mejor amiga abandonaba las clases para realizar modelaje, no entendía nada, y no lo hacía porque desde que tenía uso de razón Quinn soñaba con ser abogada y vivir en Nueva York… **maldita rubia contéstame!... **Santana estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

**- Si me dejaras hablar… **la latina ya cerraba con seguro la puerta para evitar que Quinn saliera de la habitación, no la dejaría salir hasta hacerle prometer que no abandonaría la universidad.

La rubia mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama mentalmente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para evitar que su amiga descubriera la verdadera razón.

**- Sigo esperando Q… **le decía la morena que ya apoyaba su espalda contra la puerta de la habitación mirando hacia la rubia, necesitaba calmarse para hablar tranquilamente con su amiga

**- Me ofrecieron modelar para una agencia y bueno, es un trabajo fácil, muy buena paga… vamos que hasta tú me has dicho que podría ser actriz de cine… **hablaba sin mirar a la morena, se pondría todavía más nerviosa si lo hacía

**- En serio Quinn? esa es tu explicación?... Oye rubia, que nos conocemos mejor que eso… **y era cierto, ya habían pasado muchos años juntas para pretender engañar tan tontamente a la latina, se conocían perfectamente bien, tanto que en ocasiones no necesitaban hablar para entenderse; tendría que esforzarse mucho más si quería salir ilesa de esa oleada de preguntas.

**- Necesito el dinero. Quiero buscar a Beth, estar cerca de ella y si Shelby me lo permite ser parte de su vida. Necesito que Shelby me vea como alguien responsable, madura, capaz de cuidar bien de Beth… **no pretendía utilizar a su hija para conseguir eludir a la latina, pero al ver que esta guardaba silencio para escuchar su explicación, decidió continuar con ese tema… **necesito a Beth conmigo, aunque sea unos minutos al día. Antes de que digas nada, no pienso cometer otra vez el error de asustar a Shelby y alejar a Beth, no haré ninguna tontería esta vez. Beth ya esta creciendo, en un unos meses cumplirá tres años, ya me he perdido muchas cosas de ella, no quiero perderme un día más de su vida. Quiero conseguir que Shelby confíe en mí, que Beth confíe en mí y me permita acercarme a ella. Quiero verla crecer San, cuidarla, conocerla, que ella me conozca, ser un ejemplo para mi niña, lo que ella necesite, que me deje ser su amiga, y quien sabe, tal vez algún día consiga que me quiera como su madre… **a pesar de tratar de controlarse, las lágrimas ya corrían por sus mejillas y su voz sonaba entrecortada. Beth era lo más importante, y siempre hablar de ella significaba desgarrar su corazón nuevamente.

Santana se había ido acercando mientras escuchaba a su amiga, sabía perfectamente lo sensible que se ponía la rubia al hablar de Beth, era el único tema que la quebraba por completo, así que no insistiría, por lo menos no por el momento. Se sentó a su lado y pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia, tiró de ella para depositar un beso en su cabeza.

**- Y es necesario dejar la Universidad?, puedes continuar con las clases y modelar en tu tiempo libre. Tendrías que dejar la cafetería, pero esa es la idea no?, cambiar un trabajo por otro, no hay necesidad de dejar las clases… **Santana era muy observadora y no la convencería tan fácilmente.

**- No San. Esta oportunidad es muy buena, estaré modelando a tiempo completo… **Quinn rogaba porque Santana se conformara con esa explicación y la dejara sola, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa

**- Esta bien Q. No insistiré más. Pero hoy en la cena tendremos sesión de Trinidad Impía… **le dijo mientras dejaba sola a la rubia en la cama y caminaba hacia la salida de la habitación.

**- Cómo?**... eso Quinn no lo había visto venir, con ojos suplicantes miro a la latina que ya había abierto la puerta y se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero al escucharla se volvió hacia ella quedado bajo el marco de la puerta.

Quinn, Santana y Brittany eran conocidas como la Trinidad Impía desde que entraron a la Secundaria William McKinley, se habían conocido en preescolar y desde entonces eran inseparables, era su círculo y no permitían que absolutamente nadie entrara en él; muchos años antes se habían prometido protegerse, apoyarse, aceptarse y mantenerse unidas a pesar de la situación que se presentase ante ellas. Y así lo habían hecho, cada vez que alguien se burlaba de Britt, las otras dos la defendían; cuando Santana recibió el rechazo de su abuela al confesarle su amor por Britt, no la dejaron sola, la hicieron sentir querida y amada; en el embarazo de Quinn y tras el abandono de sus padres, Santana le ofreció su casa y entre ella y Britt la cuidaron y hasta la consintieron en sus antojos; cuando la rubia tuvo que entregar a su hija Beth en adopción, no la dejaron sola en ningún momento, la poyaron para superar la separación de su pequeña. Una sesión de la Trinidad Impía era sagrada, una especie de hermandad donde no había cabida para las mentiras. Quinn tendría que confesar la verdad y no quería ni estaba preparada para hacerlo.

**- Te entiendo Q. Entiendo que quieras mejorar tu calidad de vida por Beth, que quieras tenerla cerca. Es más, me encanta la idea de tener con nosotras a la peque. Bien sabes que para Britt y para mí Beth es nuestra sobrina y la queremos mucho… porque eso somos no Q?, más que amigas, nosotras somos hermanas no?... **la rubia asentía con la cabeza, consciente que Santana había utilizado su as y con eso ganado la batalla y tendría que confesarse… **pues tu hermana te conoce lo suficiente para saber que debe tratarse de algo muy grave para que hayas utilizado a Beth buscando confundirme… mira Q, salí de la cafetería creyendo que podíamos hablar y solucionar el problema antes que llegue Britt, pero si prefieres hablar en el cena, esta bien, hablaremos en la cena… **lo dicho, Santana la había acorralado y ahora tendría que hablar, confesar y explicarle a Britt su enfermedad sería muy doloroso, no lo entendería y solo la lastimaría.

La rubia se dejó caer sobre la cama, mientras soltaba un pesado suspiro, palmeo el colchón invitando a Santana a sentarse a su lado. Santana observaba a la rubia, presentía que se trataba de algo grave, pero jamás se habría imaginado ni estaba preparada para lo que se le venía encima.

La latina se recostó de lado sobre la cama, mirando el rostro de la rubia quien ya dejaba rodar las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, sería imposible contenerlas después de lo que le confesaría a su amiga, así que no importaba si las lágrimas caían ahora o en unos minutos más.

**- Dejo la Universidad porque me voy a Inglaterra. A Londres para ser exacta**… suspiró y respiro profundamente para que el nudo en su garganta se disolviera. Santana sabía que tenía que esperar hasta que la rubia le contara todo, que si la interrumpía no conseguiría nada, así que aún con el dolor que le causo saber que su mejor amiga se marcharía del país, espero a que continuara… **hace dos semanas estando en una clase me desmayé… alguien me llevo a la enfermería y allí me encontré con Dave, ya sabes que cuando tiene tiempo libre siempre esta allí. Dave se ofreció a llamarte para que fueras a buscarme pero yo le pedí que no te molestara, estaba un poco preocupado así que me trajo a casa… no sé cómo me habría visto que cuando veníamos para acá en el taxi comenzó a hacerme preguntas sobre cómo me había sentido en los últimos días, que si me alimentaba como de costumbre, que si seguía con mis rutinas de ejercicio, en fin, varias preguntas que ya ni recuerdo. Supongo que mis respuestas lo dejaron todavía más preocupado porque insistía en tomarme una muestra de sangre… yo pensé que solo estaba buscando un pretexto para acercarse nuevamente, así que empecé a discutir con él, no sé en qué punto de la discusión volví a desmayarme. Cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí en la cama y Dave me miraba muy preocupado, tenía el rostro desencajado y yo me sentía muy cansada por lo que deje pelear con él y decidí escucharlo… **el nudo en su garganta se volvía más grande y no la dejaba hablar fluidamente, su voz era entrecortada y sonaba como un susurro, como si evitando que Santana la escuchara lograría eludir la realidad… **Me hablo de mis síntomas y también de algunas enfermedades que podrían coincidir con ellas, me pidió que lo dejara tomarme la muestra y revisar los resultados para darme un diagnóstico. Me dijo algunas recomendaciones y yo le prometí que las seguiría al pie de la letra. Después de eso me ha hecho algunas pruebas físicas y de laboratorios, por eso tantas visitas a Dave, pero ni hemos vuelto ni pienso hacerlo. **

**- Cuál es el diagnóstico?... **Santana preguntaba mecánicamente, aún no asimilaba lo que la rubia le estaba contando, pero necesitaba toda la información para buscar posibles soluciones y tomar las decisiones necesarias.

Quinn solo suspiraba, no quería continuar. Si había algo aparte de Beth que Quinn amara era a sus hermanas Brittany y Santana, sabía que en el momento que dijera el nombre de esa maldita enfermedad todo el peso de la realidad caería sobre ella, sabía que le rompería el corazón a su hermana y eso conseguía lastimarla más si era posible.

**- Leucemia… **logro decirlo apenas en un susurro, aun con su corazón despedazándose en mil, aun con la garganta desgarrada, aun con el desaliento… lo había dicho, ya era real, un prueba más de tantas que había recibido de la vida, un dolor más que tendría que compartir con su hermana del alma.

* * *

**_Ponte de frente al sol y las sombras quedarán detrás de ti... (proverbio mahorí)_**

Hola, este es mi primer fic... tengo la idea principal de la historia pero aun la estoy desarrollando, así que acepto criticas y sugerencias... ustedes deciden si la continuo... gracias por su tiempo y también por compartir sus historias... ;)


	2. Una Promesa A Beth

**____****Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**_Una promesa a Beth…_**

Silencio

Pocas veces lograba silenciar a Santana y esta vez no había hecho falta amenazarla con llamar a su abuela o a sus padres o contarle algo a Britt, esta vez solo necesitó pronunciar una palabra… _Leucemia... _apenas tenía cinco minutos que lo había dicho pero se sentía como si hubiese sido un siglo, como si el tiempo se detuviera… pero no era así, el tiempo seguía corriendo y prueba de ello eran las lágrimas que en silencio una a una abandonaban sus ojos sin poder evitarlo. No quería voltear, no quería ver el rostro desolado de su mejor amiga, no quería ver el daño que le estaba causando.

Los minutos pasaban y ella permanecía en la misma posición, recostada en el colchón con las piernas colgando del borde de la cama, mirando un punto cualquiera en el techo, lanzando sus preguntas al universo… _'porque había sido tan ingenua para dejarse convencer de tener relaciones sin protección? Qué probabilidades había de quedar embarazada en su primera vez? Cómo esos padres que presumían orgullosamente de su hija perfecta fueron capaces de echarla de casa? Cómo sus abuelos no la apoyaron para quedarse con Beth? Cómo con dieciséis años podría conseguir un trabajo con buen sueldo? Cómo le alcanzaría el sueldo para pagar renta, alimento y proveer a Beth de todo lo que necesitara? Cómo desperdició la oportunidad de integrarse en la vida de su pequeña? Cómo fue capaz de amenazar a la persona que protegía, educaba y amaba a su niña? Cómo ahora que comenzaba a reconstruirse, la vida volvía golpearla y esta vez podría ser de manera definitiva? Tendría la oportunidad de ver crecer a Beth? Aún le quedaba vida?'... _preguntas que esperaba alguien en alguna galaxia pudiera responder.

Santana por su parte no encontraba palabras, quería decirle que todo saldría bien, que esta prueba la superarían igual que siempre, pero nada salía de sus labios, ni una sola palabra… _Leucemia, Leucemia, Leucemia…_ la voz de Quinn se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y no escuchaba nada más que Leucemia. Simulando la postura de Quinn, recostada con las piernas colgadas al borde de la cama mirando al techo, se preguntaba porqué la vida se ensañaba de esa manera con su hermana. No podía quebrarse. No podía llorar. Desde el momento que escuchó a la rubia hablar de un desmayo mientras observaba su rostro desencajado supo que tendría que ser su fortaleza. El tiempo pasaba y ella necesitaba hacer algo. Si no había palabras, igual necesitaba hacerle ver a Quinn que estaría con ella, que no la dejarían sola. No supo de donde provino la fuerza para mover su mano y atinar a posarla sobre la de la rubia regalándole un suave apretón en señal de apoyo. Poso su mirada en ambas manos antes de girar la cabeza para ver el rostro de su amiga. No fueron necesarias las palabras. Se conocían perfectamente para comunicarse sin ellas.

Quinn sabía con ese gesto que Santana no la dejaría sola, pero sabía también que la situación superaba a su amiga. Giro la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la latina y como agradecimiento a la muestra de cariño y al momento de silencio que compartían, hizo el esfuerzo de esbozar una sonrisa… Santana apenas pudo percibir la pequeña mueca que durante una fracción de segundo pretendía simular una sonrisa de la rubia. Pero ni en un millón de años esa mueca podría compararse con la sonrisa de Quinn Fabray, de la Capitana de las Cheerios, de quien después de su embarazo volvía a las canchas para recuperar su estandarte de capitana y llevarlas a ganar las nacionales, de quien lograba que las personas se abrieran a su paso por los pasillos de la secundaria, de quien intimidaba con solo una mirada, de quien era el ejemplo y envidia de todas las chicas del William McKinley… no, esa mueca jamás podría compararse con una sonrisa de _su capitana._

Se tomó su tiempo para observar su rostro… de repente cayo en cuenta de lo agotada que su amiga se sentía. Había recibido tantos golpes de la vida que su semblante no era el de una joven que apenas cumpliría 20 años. Fácilmente podía compararla con una anciana que lo había perdido todo, no había arrugas ni cabello blanco, pero sí la mirada ausente, triste, sin ilusión, perdida y completamente abatida como de quien resignada simplemente espera el momento final. Y tuvo miedo, por primera vez en su vida Santana sintió terror. Una lágrima rebelde llena de dolor y nostalgia se desplazó por su nariz. Quinn no podía rendirse, no la dejaría… no sin antes luchar.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que esos ojos verde aceituna brillaron en todo su esplendor. Rememoró a su amiga recibiendo el trofeo cuando ganaron las nacionales, recibiendo su corona como reina del baile, proclamando su discurso en la graduación… sí, había alegría, pero nada se comparaba a la sonrisa radiante y al verde intenso que brillaba en sus ojos la primera vez que tomo a Beth en sus brazos. Supo entonces que absolutamente nada sería más grande que Beth en la vida de su hermana.

**- Recuerdas el día que nació Beth… **finalmente rompió el silencio sin dejar de observar a la rubia y pudo apreciar como instantáneamente la sonrisa se instalaba en sus labios y el brillo volvía a sus ojos.

**- Oh Dios!, cómo si lo estuviera viviendo ahora mismo… **la sonrisa de Quinn se hacía más amplia.

.

**_* Flashback *_**

_ Britt subía las escaleras de la casa de Santana para informarle a la rubia que su tocino estaba listo. Al abrir la puerta se encontró a Quinn sentada al borde de la cama con claros síntomas de dolor. _

_** - Quinnie dice Santy que debes bajar por tu tocino, y tiene razón, necesitas hacer ejercicio**_

_** - Britt ayúdame a bajar, tenemos que ir al hospital**_

_** - Por qué?, Te sientes mal Quinn?**_

_** - Britt ya va a nacer la bebé**_

_** - En serio?… Oh por dios!, oh por dios!, oh por dios!... **_la rubia más alta no paraba de dar pequeños saltos por la habitación

_** - Britt deja de saltar por favor, necesitamos ir al hospital… **__Quinn intentaba controlar los dolores por las contracciones, pero éstas eran muy intensas _

_** - Rubias por qué tardan tanto, bajen ahora mismo a comer que no pienso subirles la comida… **__la morena ni bien se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación cuando sentía todo el peso de su novia sobre ella que eufórica la abrazaba_

_** - Santy la bebe ya viene, ya viene… **__repetía aún en brazos de la latina_

_** - Qué? Cómo? Ya?... **__miraba a Quinn mientras intentaba contener a su novia. Quinn solo atinaba a asentir con la cabeza, el dolor de las contracciones no le permitía pronunciar palabra alguna… __**Oh por dios!, oh por dios!, oh por dios!... **__ahora era la latina quien repetía completamente nerviosa_

_** - Oh por dios, pueden dejar de gritar y llevarme al hospital?! Esto dueleeeeee!**_

_*** Fin de Flashback ***_

.

**- Casi se van al piso. De no haber sido por el marco de la puerta tendría que haberlas levantado yo… tu cara era muy graciosa, si no me hubiera dolido tanto me habría muerto de risa…**

**- Y qué quierías? No esperaba que Britt se me aventara así… y luego, la noticia de que ya nacería la bebe, estaba completamente shockeada**

**- Gracias!**

**- Porque?**

**- Por conseguir que me dejaran a Beth esa noche… cómo lo hiciste?**

**- No fue nada. La directora del hospital es buena amiga de mis padres, la conocen de hace mucho, solo tuvieron que explicarle la situación. **

**- No se olvidaron de Puck. **

**- Sigo pensando que fue un error que te acostaras con él, pero es el padre de Beth y me consta que siempre estuvo al pendiente y cuido de ti. Era la única oportunidad para pasar tiempo con ella, se merecía estar allí. **

**- Tampoco Britt y tú me dejaron sola. No habría soportado separarme de ella… Gracias… no lo olvidaré**

**- Bien! Porque pienso cobrarme el favor… **Quinn solo sonreía por el comentario, siempre le venía bien el humor ácido de su amiga, y Santana solo lo hacía para aligerar el momento.

**- De verdad la habrías llamado Jude si te hubiéramos dejado?**

**- Es un bonito nombre, a ella le gustaba**

**- No le gustaba el nombre Q, le gustaba que tú le cantaras**

**.**

_*** Flashback ***_

_ Ese treinta de abril Quinn no dejaba de sonreír. Las horas de parto no significaron nada comparadas a la alegría de tener a su hija a su lado. Esa noche a excepción de la pequeña ninguno durmió, sabían que al día siguiente tendrían que separarse de ella definitivamente así que aprovecharon cada minuto a su lado… _

_** - Me dejas cargarla?... **__el chico de aspecto rudo, sonrisa coqueta y ojos color avellana intentaba por sexta vez tomar a su hija en brazos._

_** - Claro, a ver si ahora se deja… Shelby ya se ha ido?... **__Quinn preguntaba al chico por la persona que adoptaría a su hija. _

_** - Hace un rato, le dije que podía quedarse pero prefirió dejarnos solos. Vendrá mañana cuando este el alta. Quieres que hable con tus padres?... **__el joven intentaba ser considerado con la familia de la rubia._

_** - No!. Ellos no tienen nada qué hacer aquí. Me rechazaron cuando se enteraron del embarazo, no los necesito ahora… **__evidentemente Quinn les guardaba rencor a sus padres por su abandono. Noah se sentó en la cama al lado de la rubia, sostuvo con sus manos a la pequeña frente a ellos. _

_** - Es igualita a ti! Tiene tus ojos! Es hermosa Quinn! Es toda una princesa! Te amo… gracias por darme lo más hermoso que jamás tendré**__… Dejó un beso en la frente de la rubia. Puck también sufría. Había conseguido trabajo de medio tiempo pero no lograba juntar para pagar las consultas de la rubia al ginecólogo. Quinn había sido clara diciéndole que se alejaría y no le permitiría acompañarla en el embarazo y a los ultrasonidos si él se metía en problemas o abandonaba la escuela por trabajar ya que tampoco contaba con el apoyo de su familia. No había mejor opción para la pequeña que ser entregada en adopción a Shelby… __**Cómo la llamaremos?... **__le preguntaba Puck y antes de poder responderle con el nombre que Quinn ya consideraba, Santana se le adelantó con una amenaza… _

_** - Ni se te ocurra llamarla Jude, ese no es nombre para una nena tan guapa como mi sobrina… **__le dijo a la rubia señalándola con el dedo índice_

_** - Qué tiene de malo Jude? A mí me gusta, a Puck le gusta, verdad?... **__dijo mirando al chico quien solo negaba con la cabeza… __**Britt?... **__miraba ahora a la otra rubia que se encontraba junto a su novia descansando en el sillón._

_** - No te enojes Q, pero Jude es un nombre parar chico, nadie sabrá que ella es una chica…**__**no me gusta ese nombre para ella. Es igualita a ti, porque no la llamamos mini Quinn?... **__opinaba la rubia ojiazul. _

_** - Yo había pensado en llamarla como a mi madre… Podemos llamarla Bethany?... **__dijó Puck con temor a que no les gustara el nombre _

_** - Beth… me gusta… **__afirmaba Quinn con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. _

_** - Nos gusta… **__la latina se levantaba del sillón… __**verdad Britt?... **__la rubia más alta asentía con la cabeza_

_** - Hola Beth!... **__decía Britt mirando a la pequeña cuando ya se habían acercado a la cama. _

_ Puck levantó ligeramente a Beth para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, gesto que provocó el llanto de la pequeña al sentir la piel rasposa de su padre. _

_** - Porque no entiendes que Beth no te quiere y dejas de molestarla… **__la latina aprovechaba la oportunidad para fastidiar al padre de la pequeña… __**dios! ya odio esa canción y ahora tendremos que escucharla otra vez. **_

_** - San por favor, a mí me gusta la canción y Quinn la canta muy bien… **__Britt suplicaba a su novia porque dejara cantar nuevamente a Quinn_

_** - Además ya intentamos con otras canciones y solo esa funciona… **__comentaba Puck mientras dejaba a la bebe que no paraba de llorar en brazos de su madre y se levantaba de la cama para permitirles mayor comodidad a ambas chicas. _

_ Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_ La voz de Quinn era suave, melodiosa y entonaba armoniosamente perfecta la canción, buscando entregar en cada palabra todo el amor que sentía por su hija… y como si la pequeña lo entendiera, inmediatamente dejó de llorar para disfrutar de la voz de su madre cantando aquella letra que sin saberlo ya se había convertido en su canción favorita. _

_ Hey, Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better._

_ And any time you feel the pain  
Hey, Jude, refrain  
Don't carry the world upon your shoulders  
For well you know that it's a fool__  
Who plays it cool  
By making his world a little colder_

_ Hey, Jude, don't let me down  
You have found her, now go and get her  
Remember, to let her into your heart  
Then you can start to make it better_

_ So let it out and let it in, hey, Jude, begin  
You're waiting for someone to perform with  
And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude?  
You'll do, the movement you need__  
Is on your shoulder_

_ Beth ya se había rendido al sueño por la tranquilidad que la voz de su madre le inspiraba… Quinn decidió terminar la canción para acunar el sueño de su pequeña. _

_ Hey, Jude, don't make it bad  
Take a sad song and make it better  
Remember to let her into your skin  
Then you begin to make it better_

_ Na na na na _

_ Na na na na_

_ Na na na na _

_ Na na na na _

_ La noche entera la pasaron entre recuerdos de los días de embarazo cuando Puck acompañado con su guitarra le cantaba a la pequeña, Britt le contaba sus cuentos favoritos de princesas y Santana le prometía consentirla y hacer muchas travesuras con ella… De aquellos días cuando Quinn se ilusionaba imaginándose que serían una familia, que tendrían a Beth a su lado. _

_ No supieron en qué momento se había vuelto de día hasta que la directora del hospital y Shelby entraban a la habitación. Era el momento de separarse de su hija y la sola idea le rompía el corazón. Llegaron las despedidas de Puck, Santana y Britt quienes se veían tristes pero no se comparaba con lo que la rubia sentía. _

_** - Puedo pedirte un favor?… **__todavía con la pequeña en los brazos Quinn le preguntaba a Shelby_

_** - Claro Quinn, el que quieras… **__le decía con una sonrisa en los labios tratando de infundirle confianza, entendía perfectamente que era el momento más difícil en la vida de la rubia. _

_** - En esa bolsa llevas un elefante rosa, es un regalo de San y Britt. También encontrarás un cajita musical con la melodía de Hey Jude… se la cantaba todas las noches antes de dormir… podrías… **__Quinn no lograba contener más las lágrimas y su voz se apagaba por el nudo en su garganta que le impedía continuar _

_** - Claro que sí Quinn. El elefante rosa en su cuna y Hey Jude todas las noches antes de dormir… **__le dijo colocando una mano en el hombro de la rubia… __**no te preocupes, cuidaré bien de ella. Te prometo que la amaré casi tanto como tú!… **__se acercó para dejarle un beso en la frente y finalmente tomar a Beth en sus brazos antes de darse vuelta y salir de la habitación. _

_ Fue difícil, tal vez lo más difícil que se imaginaba hacer en la vida. Por supuesto que no quería entregar a su preciosa hija, pero sabía que ni ella ni Puck en ese momento podrían ofrecerle todo lo que necesitaba, sabía que dejarla ir era lo mejor para Beth, pero no por eso el dolor era menos. Estaba consciente de que era lo correcto, pero escuchar el llanto de su pequeña cuando Shelby la tomo de sus brazos causo que su corazón y todo su ser se desgarraran por dentro. Jamás podría sobreponerse a la pena de no tener a Beth con ella. Jamás nada llenaría el vacío que Beth dejaba en su corazón._

**_* Fin de Flashback *_**

.

El dolor que sentía la rubia por haber entregado a Beth no aminoraba ni tres años después, seguía igual de intenso y desgarrador que aquel día. Santana lo sabía, sabía que Beth era el dolor más grande en Quinn y nada lo superaría… pero sabía también que Beth podría ser la mayor motivación de su amiga y absolutamente nada lo igualaría.

**- Q? Prométeme que no te darás por vencida!... Prométeme por Beth que vas a luchar por superar esta enfermedad!... Prométele a Beth que vas a regresar para verla crecer y estar con de ella**… miraba a la rubia que simplemente asentía con la cabeza. Santana sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón su móvil y busco en él la foto que guardaba de Quinn cargando a su pequeña en la fiesta de su primer cumpleaños. Ambas rubias sonreían y se miraban como si pretendieran detener el tiempo y prolongar el momento que compartían. Ni Shelby ni Santana se explicaban cómo a pesar de que se veían pocas veces, a Beth le bastaba escuchar la melodiosa voz de su madre para tranquilizarse y no separarse de ella. La conexión entre ambas chicas era envidiable… **toma rubia. Hazle una promesa a Beth… **le dijo entregándole el móvil que mostraba aquella foto en la pantalla.

Quinn tomo el teléfono y centró su mirada en la imagen, observó por un momento los hermosos ojos verdes de su pequeña… se imaginó a Beth parada frente a ella con un hermoso vestido fucsia, zapatitos negros, cabello recogido en medias coletas con listones rosas y por supuesto, sonrisa radiante y mirada luminosa… se dejó invadir por la presencia de su hija… y suspiró…

_**- Hola pequeña… ya casi cumples tres años… lo sé, me perdí festejar contigo tu segundo cumpleaños y seguramente me perderé el tercero también. No tienes idea de cómo lamento eso, lamento tanto perderme cada día de tu vida… por favor perdóname por haberme comportado de forma tan egoísta y caprichosa con Shelby que terminé ocasionando que me alejara de tu lado, me merezco el castigo… El día que supe de tu existencia tuve miedo porque era consciente que no podría ofrecerte todo lo que te mereces… ese mismo día te prometí en silencio que siempre haría lo mejor para ti. Mi princesa, si no te he buscado durante este tiempo es en honor a esa promesa, que aunque me duela reconocerlo, la persona en la que me había convertido no era digna de merecer tu cariño y por lo tanto que me mantuviera cerca no era lo mejor para ti, tú madre Shelby me hizo verlo, y aunque el dolor de no verte siempre es muy grande, ahora lo entiendo y se lo agradezco. Me obligó a centrarme en lo importante, en ti. Así que el último año y medio me he dedicado a enderezar el camino. Volví a las Cheerios y ganamos las nacionales, también me gradúe con mención honorífica y fui elegida para proclamar el discurso de nuestra graduación… ah! por cierto, me coronaron reina del baile y la tiara la conservo para ti, espero dártela la próxima vez que nos veamos… desafortunadamente no será tan pronto como deseo, tengo algo que hacer antes, pero te garantizo que cuando regrese a tu vida no habrá poder humano que me separé de ti… por ahora, tengo que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para ganarme el derecho de verte crecer, y te prometo hija mía que no me rendiré. Beth, esta promesa que te hago será mi fortaleza y motivación para vencer el obstáculo que la vida ha puesto en mi camino. Mi niña, la próxima vez que nos veamos voy a darte todos los besos y abrazos que estoy guardando para ti… Por favor pequeña, no me olvides…**_ no pudo continuar y no era necesario continuar, le había hecho una promesa a Beth que pensaba cumplir. Todos los días lucharía por volver a la vida de su pequeña, de su princesa…

Santana la tomó en sus brazos, le regaló el abrazo más sentido que le había regalado en su vida.

**- Volverás a verla… no estás sola y te ayudaremos a superar esta prueba Quinn. Te prometo que volverás a estar con tu niña… **pasaron unos minutos abrazadas. Santana intentaba transmitirle todo su cariño y apoyo en ese abrazo. Y mientras la contenía pensaba en los cambios que aquella enfermedad supondría en la vida de su novia, de ella y por supuesto de su amiga.

* * *

_**"Tienes dentro de ti todo lo que necesitas para superar los desafíos de la vida"**_

_**Brian Tracy**_

Hola otra vez... muchas gracias por sus comentarios, xfis no dejen de hacerlo porque me animan a continuar escribiendo esta historia... como dije antes, es mi primer fic y es muy importante para mi saber si les gusta lo que escribo, espero no defraudarlos... ;)

**dany: Sigo con la traducción de Beautiful When You Don't Try... mandame un mp y te digo como puedes seguirla... **


	3. Necesitamos Un Trasplante

**_Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

* * *

_**Necesitamos un trasplante… **_

'_Santana si sales por esa puerta, lo haces también de mi vida'…_Santana se encontraba parada en el ventanal que casi ocupaba una pared de la habitación mirando el Rio Támesis que se posaba frente al Hospital Saint Thomas en Londres, recordando las palabras que su exnovia le había dicho la última vez que se vieron. Habían pasado ya cinco meses de aquella separación, pero para Santana seguía siendo igual de doloroso que el primer día.

Miró sobre su hombro hacia dentro de la habitación para encontrarse a una rubia durmiendo aparentemente tranquila sobre la cama… **tal vez, cuando sepas la verdad entiendas por qué lo hice y podamos estar juntas de nuevo Britt… **susurró para sí misma cuando una lágrima llena de melancolía y nostalgia rodó por su mejilla.

Al mismo tiempo la puerta de la habitación se abría dejando ver a un joven de 25 años, un poco más alto que ella, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Santana rápidamente hizo desaparecer con sus dedos aquella lágrima rebelde. El gesto no pasó desapercibido para el joven, pero aún no se sentía con la suficiente confianza con la latina para cuestionarla al respecto por lo que decidió no hacer comentario alguno.

**- Hey… **le sonreía a la latina mientras se adentraba en la habitación… **sigue durmiendo?... **hablaba en susurros para evitar despertar a Quinn. Santana asentía con la cabeza…** bien, es bueno que descanse, las quimioterapias pueden ser muy agotadoras… **se acercaba a la latina ofreciéndole una ensalada… **te traje algo para almorzar. **

**- Gracias pero no debiste haberte molestado, no tengo apetito… **colocó el plato de la ensalada sobre la mesa puente que se encontraba cerca de ellos. Movió la cabeza en dirección a la rubia… **no debimos haber empezado el tratamiento con quimioterapias?... **el chico fruncía el ceño tras el comentario de la latina…** no me lo tomes a mal Dave es sólo que creo que hemos perdido tiempo con las pastillas.**

**- No Santana, no ha sido así… **el chico intentaba no molestarse por los cuestionamientos de la latina, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, entendía la curiosidad de Santana al ser estudiante de medicina y que se preocupara por la rubia, pero no le gustaba que desconfiara de él como médico… ** en realidad la quimioterapia puede ser suministrado vía intravenosa u oral con pastillas, como lo hemos estado haciendo con Quinn. Si hemos decidido aplicarle en esta ocasión el tratamiento vía intravenosa ha sido el pretexto para tener a Quinn en observación por lo menos un día porque necesitamos estudiar los síntomas que presenta; el Gleevec le está ayudando a disminuir los síntomas pero a Quinn a veces se le olvida que está enferma y debe bajar el ritmo… **volvía a tomar el plato de ensalada para dársela nuevamente a la latina… **y tú también. Entre cuidarla y las clases debes estar agotada.**

**- Se necesita más que unas horas de desvelo para tirar a Santana López… **aunque no lo admitiera estaba agotada. Llevaba cinco meses acompañando a Quinn a donde tuviera que ir. Santana fungía como su asistente personal cuando la rubia tenía grabaciones por los anuncios publicitarios que había conseguido a través de la agencia de modelaje, debía estar al pendiente para ayudar a su amiga a controlar los síntomas y evitar que las personas a su alrededor se percataran de la gravedad de su enfermedad. Quinn había decidido omitir ese detalle mientras le fuera posible. Por otra parte la latina debía acudir a sus clases en King's College de Londres. La condición de la rubia para aceptar que Santana viajara con ella a Londres había sido que ésta seguiría estudiando y obtendría su título universitario. Todo ello sumado a la carga emocional de ver y saber a su amiga enferma y la ruptura de su relación con quien ella consideraba era el amor de su vida la agotaban cada día más.

**- Lo que tú digas Santana, pero toma, necesitas alimentarte bien. Me irá mal con ella si no te cuido. Me ha hecho prometérselo, así que no me hagas quedar mal. Come!**

**- Si sabes que aunque me trates como a tu Reina no va a volver contigo verdad?... **Santana finalmente accedía a tomar de mala gana la ensalada que el chico le estaba entregando… **siento ser tan dura Dave pero es la verdad. Jamás te va a perdonar que le hayas ocultado que eres casado… **

Quinn había conocido a Dave un día que buscaba a Santana en la facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Nueva York, ambos chicos se sintieron inmediatamente atraídos físicamente y comenzaron su relación a las pocas semanas de conocerse. Para Santana el chico era un tanto engreído y no le haría bien a su amiga; sin embargo, se desvivía en atenciones para la rubia, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad. Unos meses después se encontró en la sala del departamento que compartía con sus amigas a la rubia completamente enfurecida por haberse enterado que su novio en realidad llevaba 4 años casado y había dejado a su esposa al marcharse a Nueva York como residente de intercambio. Por supuesto Quinn terminó su relación con él y no planeaba retomarla

**- Ya. Sin embargo, no puedes culparme por intentarlo. Te recuerdo que estaba separado cuando la conocí y ahora estoy divorciado. **

**- Eso ya no importa, debiste ser claro con ella desde el primer día. Quinn no tolera las mentiras. Además no se quedará aquí, en cuanto le des el alta tomará el primer avión que la lleve de regreso a Estados Unidos. **

**- Tal vez decida quedarse un tiempo. Chris me ha dicho que ha recibido buenas ofertas **

**- Por favor no te ilusiones sin motivos, créeme cuando te digo que nada evitara que regrese por Beth… **y efectivamente para Quinn Beth seguía siendo no sólo lo más importante sino lo único. En sus planes estaba regresar a Nueva York tan pronto como le fuera posible y si eso significaba renunciar a una carrera que apenas comenzaba y parecía prometedora, no dudaría en hacerlo, dejaría todo por su hija.

Dos toques sobre la puerta de la habitación interrumpieron la conversación que sostenían en susurros ambos chicos.

**- Dr. Johnson, me han entregado los resultados del laboratorio de la señorita Fabray. Como me ha dicho que quería revisarlos inmediatamente, se los he traído… **el residente se acercaba para entregarle al médico un sobre sellado… **si no necesita nada más, me retiro… **Dave tomó el sobre con su mano derecha y lo miró fijamente por unos segundos.

**- Qué esperas?... **Santana se dirigía a Dave para llamar su atención… **abre ese sobre!**

**- Santana todos los estudios de Quinn así como el tratamiento a seguir tengo que consultarlos con mi mentor, no fue fácil que la aceptaran en el programa y me dejaran ser su médico de cabecera. Estoy en supervisión las 24 horas del día. Tengo que seguir el protocolo que me han indicado. **

**- No te hagas el interesante Dave. Tú y yo sabemos que serías capaz de tirarte del Tower Bridge o del Big Ben por esa rubia si fuese necesario. Así que abre ese maldito sobre de una vez!… **La frustración que Santana sentía era cada vez mayor y no quería esperar un día más para conocer los resultados de las pruebas que le habían hecho a su amiga.

**- Puedo meterme en problemas por esto Santana... **decía mientras agitaba el sobre para acomodar los documentos en su interior y así poder rasgar el lateral del sobre. Una vez que consiguió hacerlo, tomo los documentos y comenzó a leerlos detenidamente.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos sin decir nada. Santana solo veía como los ojos del médico se movían siguiendo los datos descritos en el papel que tenía a la vista, cómo nerviosamente lleva ese documento al final de su mano y repetía la acción con el siguiente. La latina comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa al ver al médico repetir la misma actividad ya en tres ocasiones. Tomo la mano derecha de Dave para detener la acción, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y pudo ver preocupación y nerviosismo en ellos.

**- Y bien? Dave me estas poniendo nerviosa. Que sucede?... **Santana empezaba a impacientarse

**- No está funcionando… **le respondió el médico volviendo la vista a los documentos

**- Cómo que no está funcionando Dave? De que estas hablando?... **la latina entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería el joven, pero no quería creerlo.

- **El tratamiento Santana. Perdón, en realidad si está funcionando, es sólo que necesitamos ser un poco más agresivos… **la preocupación se había apoderado completamente del joven médico, necesitaba encontrar rápidamente opciones para el tratamiento de la rubia. Santana lo miraba temerosa de lo que le diría a continuación… **Necesitamos un trasplante… **La morena fruncía el ceño por la confusión que le producía los comentarios a medias del médico… **veraz, el conteo de glóbulos rojos infectados ha disminuido, pero no hemos conseguido eliminarlos del todo, lo que significa que la médula ósea, a pesar de los medicamentos sigue produciendo glóbulos rojos infectados. Si continuamos con el mismo tratamiento sólo estaremos controlando esa producción. Quinn estaría recibiendo más quimioterapias lo que afectaría considerablemente su calidad de vida por los efectos secundarios de las mismas. Por eso necesitamos un trasplante de médula ósea. Quinn tendría que recibir radioterapias para prepararla para dicho trasplante, una vez realizado y si éste es exitoso, sólo tendríamos que realizarle estudios durante un tiempo para asegurarnos que la enfermedad haya sido erradicada completamente. **

**- Entiendo… **Santana en sus deseos de realizar su residencia en el Hospital Saint Thomas ya se había familiarizado con los protocolos que manejaban y sabía que por las condiciones de Quinn no sería prioridad para la realización de dicho trasplante.

El Hospital Saint Thomas era una unidad que se dedicaba a la investigación médica y otorgaba servicios gratuitos con la ayuda de _Guy's & St Thomas NHS Foundation Trust _por lo que contaba con una larga lista de pacientes. Muchos de esos pacientes se encontraban en condiciones más apremiantes que la rubia, por lo que Quinn tendría que esperar turno en una lista para recibir el trasplante de médula ósea. Turno que podría ser alterado si llegaban al Hospital pacientes más graves que ella. Aquello también era del conocimiento de Dave quien ya estaba pensando en la opción para agilizar dicho trasplante.

**- De acuerdo con los análisis que le hicimos a Quinn antes de iniciar con las quimioterapias no podemos extraerle células madres a ella. Tal vez deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de traer a Beth y hacerle los análisis de compatibilidad. **

**- No lo creo. Quinn no dejará que sometan a Beth a esas pruebas… **a estas alturas los chicos hablaban con el volumen normal de su voz, por lo que la rubia comenzaba a salir de su letargo.

**- Lo sé. Pero si esperamos su turno en la lista de trasplantes pueden pasar varios meses y su condición empeoraría considerablemente. Lo mejor es que reciba una donación directa de alguien consanguíneo y Beth puede ser una buena opción. **

**- Buena opción para qué?... **la conversación que sostenían su amiga y su exnovio logró despertar a la rubia quien ahora cuestionaba lo que había alcanzado a escuchar sobre su pequeña. Ni Santana ni Dave se atrevían a decir nada, conocían a Quinn lo suficiente para saber cuál sería su reacción y por supuesto su respuesta. Santana comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cama seguida de Dave, la rubia al ver su semblante de preocupación una vez que estuvo frente a ella la morena, decidió sentarse en posición indio sobre la cama. Se percató de los documentos que su exnovio tenía en la mano, miró a Santana antes de volver la vista a Dave... **son los resultados?... **el chico solo asintió con la cabeza… **y por sus caras supongo que es algo serio no?... **miraba a Santana ahora

**- Tranquila Q. Solo es algo que ya nos había explicado Dave que podía pasar y bueno, hablábamos de las posibles soluciones.**

**- Bien. Pero de una vez les digo que Beth no es una opción para nada!... **Quinn comenzó a sentirse mareada por lo que inmediatamente busco por el suelo el recipiente que utilizaba para volver el estómago. Dave sostuvo el recipiente frente a ella mientras Santana con una mano evitaba que el cabello rubio cayera sobre su rostro y con la otra acariciaba su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos en él.

Una vez que terminó, Quinn se recostó nuevamente sobre la cama llevándose la palma de la mano derecha a su frente y buscando con la otra mano el respirador para ayudarse a soportar los mareos. Santana se sentó a su lado permitiéndole a Dave acercarse un poco más.

**- Quinn, tal vez si hablamos con la madre adoptiva de Beth, le explicamos tu situación y el procedimientos que seguiremos acceda a que se le tome la muestra de sangre para realizar la Prueba HLA **_**(análisis del Antígeno Leucocitario Humano) para determinar el nivel de compatibilidad**_**, tal vez la pequeña ni siquiera resulte compatible contigo y no pueda ser la donante… **el médico intentaba convencer a la rubia para considerar a su hija como una posibilidad...

**- Y si resulta que puede ser la donante?... **la rubia fruncía el ceño y abría los ojos para mirar de manera intimidante al médico… **intentarás convencerme?... Estás completamente loco si piensas que puedes convencerme de hacer pasar a Beth por eso!… Escúchame bien Dave!, no voy a permitir que sometan a mi hija a una extracción de médula. Así mi vida dependa de ello!... **volvió a cerrar los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentaba no perder el control con la persona que le estaba ayudando tanto.

**- Es que no te das cuenta que es justamente eso lo que puede pasar? Que tu vida dependa de un trasplante y que llegados a ese punto no podamos hacer nada más que esperar?... **la voz del médico era suave, sabía que era un tema delicado para la rubia, pero necesitaba convencerla lo antes posible.

Usando sus codos para apoyarse Quinn se impulsó para mirar nuevamente al joven. Sus ojos a pesar de estar cansados se habían tornado de un color avellana que detonaban ira. Estaba perdiendo el control.

**- Es que no he sido clara!? No me has escuchado cuando he dicho que nadie va a tocar a mí hija!? No? Pues entonces escúchame bien Dave. Escúchenme bien los dos!… **dijo señalando con el dedo índice a cada uno y ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sentirse cohibidos por la mirada que la rubia les estaba obsequiando... **Ni extracción de médula!. Ni prueba de compatibilidad!. Ni llamada a Shelby!. Nada!. Beth no es una opción! Así que no metas a mí hija en esto!... **señaló directamente al médico.

**- Q… **Santana poso su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia buscando con ese gesto distraer su atención del chico… **Dave solo está haciendo lo que le corresponde como tú médico. Está pensando en qué es lo mejor para ti… **le decía con voz suave

**- Lo mejor para mí es mantener a Beth fuera de esto… **Quinn se dirigió a Santana con un semblante visiblemente más tranquilo

**- Lo sé. Pero no puedes molestarte con Dave por buscar opciones para salvarte la vida.**

**- No intentes convencerme tú también San**

**- No Q, no intento convencerte. **

**- Entonces promételo Santana!. Prométeme que no vas a permitir que toquen a Beth. Promételo Santana porque si no lo haces te juro por Dios que ahora mismo me voy de aquí y no vuelven a saber de mí. **

**- Ok rubia. Está bien! Te lo prometo! Beth queda completamente fuera de todo esto!. No hay necesidad de ser tan extremista por Dios!... **Santana se levantaba de la cama un poco molesta, no le gustaba para nada que Quinn se negara a escuchar razones.

Quinn percibió la molestia de su mejor amiga y de Dave que aunque no había hecho ningún comentario desde hace un rato, seguía con el ceño fruncido. Respiró hondo y liberó su aliento en un suspiro mientras se recuperaba su posición en forma de indio sobre la cama

**- Lo siento chicos. Por favor discúlpenme… Sé que solo están buscando lo mejor para mí y de verdad que se los agradezco… pero por favor entiéndanme, Beth es lo único bueno que me ha dado la vida y no voy a exponerla a nada… **la rubia había modulado su voz y se escuchaba serena

**- Tendrás que recibir quimioterapia hasta que encontremos un donante para ti… **interrumpía Dave a la rubia

**- Obviamente también dejarás de hacer anuncios. Hablaré con Chris para que cancele todo lo que tienes pendiente… **ahora era Santana quien hablaba.

**- Espera San. Déjame hacer lo de la serie, sólo eso. Chris tuvo que hacer mucho para conseguirlo. La serie está por terminar su primera temporada y no sabemos si van a renovarla. Son sólo dos capítulos.**

**- Quinn esto no es un juego. Llevas cinco meses en tratamiento y aún no logramos los resultados que buscamos... **

**- Lo sé Dave, lo sé… solo estoy pidiendo dos semanas nada más. No recibiré mi próxima quimio hasta dentro de veinte días. Es tiempo suficiente para que haga los anuncios y lo de la serie. Les doy mi palabra que después de eso no haré nada hasta que tú me lo autorices. **

**- De acuerdo, pero quiero estar presente cuando se lo digas a Chris… **Santana se dirigía a la rubia con mirada firme

**- Lo prometo. **

**- Bueno, ya que estamos todos de acuerdo, iré a buscar al doctor Chedelsen para analizar cuál será el mejor tratamiento para ti… **después del comentario el joven se acercó a la rubia para dejarle un beso en la cabeza.

**- Gracias… **las chicas vieron como el médico salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Santana miró a la rubia que se recostaba nuevamente sobre la cama.

**- Ahora vuelvo, necesito pedirle un favor a tu ex… **

Con una idea en la cabeza decidió seguir a Dave a quien logró alcanzar antes de que éste llegara a la oficina del director del área donde se encontraban.

**- Dave!... **tomo del brazo al joven para evitar que continuara con su camino.

**- Santana, pasa algo con Quinn?... **el chico se preocupaba porque no era común que Santana lo buscara o menos que fuera para consultarle algo sobre la rubia.

**- No, Quinn está bien. La deje descansando. Sólo me preguntaba que necesitamos hacer para preparar a Quinn para el trasplante… **Dave miraba a Santana confundido, al parecer la latina había olvidado la conversación que tuvieron con la rubia… **hablo de los medicamentos que deberá consumir y esas cosas, no del donante**

**- Deberá recibir quimioterapias o radioterapias más agresivas o la combinación de ambas, por lo mismo, tendríamos que suministrarle suplementos para que su condición física se afecte lo menos posible… Santana, acabamos de prometerle que dejaremos a Beth fuera de esto, lo has olvidado?**

**- Por supuesto que no Dave. Vuelvo a mencionarle a Beth y esa rubia es capaz de matarme. Pero no mencionó nada acerca de los Fabray, o si?**

**- Empiezas a agradarme Santana López!**

**- Considera el trasplante. Haré una llamada pero si tengo que viajar a Lima Ohio y traer a rastras a la familia Fabray completa, no dudes que lo haré. Te buscaré cuando tenga noticias… **

Santana se despidió del médico agitando la mano frente a él. Volvió sus pasos hacia la habitación de la rubia y la encontró mirando en su celular un video del tercer cumpleaños de Beth que Noah le había enviado. Quinn sonrió al ver que la latina se acomodaba a su lado. Quinn reinició el video para mirarlo juntas. No era la primera vez que lo veían, pero les gustaba hacerlo. Para ambas era reconfortante ver a Beth feliz, llena de vida.

**- Verdad que es la niña más hermosa del mundo?**

**- Por supuesto. Cada día que pasa se parece más a ti.**

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

**- Si lo prefieres puedes esperar aquí… **la rubia intentaba tranquilizar al joven que le acompañaba. Todavía no habían puesto un pie dentro de la propiedad de aquella familia y los nervios ya se habían apoderado del chico. Llevaban alrededor de cinco minutos parados en la entrada sin que éste se decidiera a cruzar el portal para recorrer los metros que lo separaban de la puerta principal de aquella casa… **no te preocupes, yo hablaré con mis padres… **al escuchar esas palabras el joven sintió un vuelvo en el corazón. Eran las mismas palabras que Quinn le había el día que se suponía hablaría con los padres de la rubia para informarles que estaba embarazada. Su nerviosismo y cobardía esa noche ganaron la batalla. Recordó la desilusión en los ojos de Quinn y supo que ese fue el momento en que la rubia dejó de quererlo. Respiro profundo como si el aire que llenaba sus pulmones le otorgara valor

**- No Frannie… ya una vez decepcione a Quinn… no volveré a hacerlo… **comenzó a caminar seguido de la rubia.

No hubo necesidad de tocar el timbre de la casa puesto que Frannie abrió la puerta principal con su propia llave. Entraron y recorrieron parte del enorme salón vacío para dirigirse al área de la televisión donde seguramente se encontrarían a las personas que estaban buscando. Frannie no se había equivocado, sus padres se encontraban sentados en un sillón mirando en la televisión las noticias del día, estaban tan distraídos que no se habían percatado de la presencia de los extraños en la casa.

**- Mamá?** **Papá?... **llamó la atención de sus padres buscando no alterarlos con el tono de voz.

Ambos adultos giraron la cabeza en dirección hacia donde habían escuchado el llamado. Se encontraron con su hija mayor y un joven detrás de ella a quien no prestaron atención por la preocupación que sintieron al ver a Frannie en su sala sin avisar de su visita y sin la compañía de su esposo e hijo, lo que no presagiaba nada bueno.

**- Frannie? Que sucede hija? Ha pasado algo?... **hablaba el hombre rubio de ojos azules mientras se ponía de pie y la mujer a su lado imitaba la acción.

**- Matt y Gleen están bien?... **ahora era la dama quien se apresuraba a preguntar

**- Si mamá. Ellos se quedaron en casa. Si he venido es porque necesitamos hablar con ustedes… **las tres miradas se centraron en el joven que se encontraba detrás de Frannie… **se trata de Quinn… **dijo la rubia al volver la vista a sus padres

**- Oh Dios! Qué le ha pasado a mi hija?... Noah?... **la rubia de mayor edad había conocido a Puck siendo novio de su hija pequeña en una competición de porristas donde asistieron para apoyar a la rubia, justo un par de meses antes que sucediera lo del embarazo de Quinn.

**- Pero cómo te atreves a poner un pie en esta casa después de lo que le has hecho a mí familia!?... **el hombre mayor se dirigía a Puck levantando la voz y fulminándolo con la mirada.

**- Papá cálmate!... **Frannie se acercó a su padre y lo llevo de regreso al sillón… **lo que Puck tiene que decirles es serio… déjenle hablar por favor!**...

**- Sé que no soy bienvenido aquí, y les doy mi palabra que no les quitaré mucho tiempo pero por favor escúchenme… **los jóvenes tomaban lugar frente a los padres de la rubia mientras Puck hablaba.

El padre de Quinn lo miraba con mucho recelo pero podía ver la seriedad en el rostro de Noah y que su hija mayor decidiera acompañarlo lo llevaba a pensar que se trataba de algo importante. Cedió, no podía hacer otra cosa, le importaba en demasía lo que Noah pudiera decirle sobre Quinn.

**- Está bien! Te escuchamos!... **dijo con voz más serena mirando a Noah

**- Hace poco más de cinco meses que Quinn se mudó a Londres**

**- A Londres? Pero qué hace mi hija en Londres?... **la madre de la rubia no entendía e interrumpía el dialogo del chico

- **Dijo que se trababa de una oferta de trabajo, algo sobre modelaje y que Santana la acompañaría. No entendí muy bien porque en realidad Quinn no da muchas explicaciones, ya la conocen… Me pareció extraño que decidiera irse. Ella siempre ha querido estar cerca de Beth. Hemos hablado unas pocas veces desde que vive allá y siempre me decía que en cuanto cumpliera con sus compromisos laborales volvería… Hace un par de días recibí una llamada de Santana para contarme las verdaderas razones del por qué se mudaron… **Puck se ponía cada vez más nervioso y Frannie como muestra de apoyo llevo una mano a su hombro… **Quinn está enferma… **dijo finalmente mientras dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones

**- Enferma?... **el padre de la rubia comenzaba a preocuparse. Debía ser algo grave para que Noah se hubiera atrevido a hablar con ellos.

**- Le han diagnosticado Leucemia… **

**- Oh Dios!... mi niña!... **la madre se llevaba la mano a la boca y comenzaba a sollozar. El padre de Quinn parecía haber entrado en shock. No decía nada. Sólo apretaba las mandíbulas buscando controlar su rabia.

**- Ha estado recibiendo tratamiento de quimioterapias desde que ingresó al programa del Hospital Saint Thomas en Londres con ayuda de un conocido de la universidad. Desafortunadamente los resultados no han sido los deseados y Quinn ahora necesita un trasplante de médula ósea. Santana me ha dicho que ya la han ingresado a la lista de trasplantes del Hospital; sin embargo, eso llevará su tiempo porque existen otros pacientes que lo requieren con mayor urgencia que ella… Mientras llega su turno seguirá recibiendo su tratamiento con quimioterapias que serán cada vez más agresivas… **le podía imaginarse a la mujer que siempre amaría perdiendo el brillo de sus ojos y un nudo se coló por su garganta impidiéndole continuar

**- Viajaremos a Londres la próxima semana. Me haré la prueba de compatibilidad pero independientemente de que pueda o no ser la donante me quedaré con ella. No la dejaré sola otra vez… **Frannie hacía del conocimiento de sus padres sus planes.

**- Quinn no sabe nada. Santana no se lo mencionará hasta saber si es posible la donación**

**- Nosotros también iremos. Russel?... **la madre de Frannie miraba a su esposo esperando la confirmación

Russel Fabray estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Todo el peso de la culpabilidad cayó sobre él. Estaba arrepentido. Aun cuando la relación con Quinn se hubiera roto al rechazarle su apoyo durante el embarazo, tenía la esperanza que no fuera definitivo y pudiera acercarse a su hija. Por supuesto que le importaba. Era su princesa.

Russel se veía cada vez más pálido. Tenía miedo de perder a su hija antes de tener la oportunidad de abrazarla de nuevo.

**- Papa?... **Frannie intentaba llamar su atención

**- No querrá vernos. Debe odiarnos. A mí más que nadie!**

**- Tiene razón!... **con ese comentario logro llamar la atención del hombre mayor…** Conociendo a Quinn es probable que les guarde mucho rencor y rechace cualquier tipo de ayuda que venga de ustedes. Es igual de orgullosa que usted y no la puede culpar por eso, lo lleva en los génes… **

**- Si pretendes convencerme… **

**- No señor Fabray, no se equivoque. No es mi intención que usted acepte ser donante. De hecho si resultara así yo estaría en deuda con usted por el resto de mi vida y créame que eso no es de mi agrado… ****Le digo esto porque yo también soy padre y la idea de pensar que algo pueda hacerle daño a mi hija m****e desgarra el alma**… **E****star aquí hablando con ustedes puede ser el motivo por el que Quinn me aleje definitivamente de ella… pero la amo, amo a su hija señor Fabray y el amor que siento por ella es mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento... **sé que usted también la ama, puedo verlo en sus ojos como también veo que está arrepentido… Tiene miedo a su rechazo y tal vez se pase el resto de su vida siendo rechazado, pero mientras ella tenga una vida, mientras ella esté viva señor Fabray, usted tendrá la oportunidad de luchar por su perdón.

.

* * *

_** " Perdonar es el valor de los valientes. Solamente aquel que es bastante fuerte para perdonar una ofensa, sabe amar "... Mahatma Gandhi**_

Hey chicos... me costo mucho escribir este capítulo porque estoy un poco desanimada... hay pocos comentarios, lo que quiere decir que la historia no esta gustando... no estoy muy convencida de continuarla... Cuídense!... Abrazos y besos!

P.D: Disculpen pero no tuve tiempo de revisar la ortografía.

:(


	4. Hazlo Por Mí!

_********__Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

* * *

_**Hazlo por mí!**_

Santana se encontraba en la sala de espera del Aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres acompañada por Dave, era cuestión de minutos para que la familia de su amiga estuvieran frente a ellos, ya habían anunciado el vuelo proveniente del aeropuerto internacional Jhon F Kenedy de Nueva York.

Los nervios comenzaban a apoderarse de la latina, de repente ya no estaba tan convencida que fuera una buena idea haberle pedido a Puck que les informara a los Fabray sobre la enfermedad de la rubia. Sabía que no sería del agrado de Quinn, y muy probablemente si alguno resultara compatible para la donación, ésta no lo aceptaría. Pero _qué más podría hacer? _Ver que a su hermana se le escapara la vida en espera de turno para un trasplante no era opción, no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

Debía ser muy cuidadosa al manejar la situación. Mentirle a la rubia tampoco era una alternativa, el lazo que unía estaba por encima de cualquier verdad incómoda y ningún Fabray vendría a alterarlo.

**- En qué hotel reservaste?... **Dave llamaba su atención buscando hacer menos incómoda la espera

**- En ninguno… **la voz de Santana sonaba clara y firme… mentalmente cavilaba en cómo hablarles a quienes vería y conversar con Dave suponía una buena práctica.

**- Entonces… dónde se quedarán?... **preguntaba confundido

**- En tu departamento **

**- Cómo que en mi departamento?... **el joven no había contemplado hospedar a la familia y al padre de la hija de su ex novia… **Santana, verás… no es que no quiera ayudar pero… mi departamento solo tienes dos habitaciones...**

**- Es todo lo que necesitan… **interrumpía el dialogo de Dave… **Los padres de Quinn dormirán en una, Frannie y su hijo en otra, y Puck puede dormir en el sillón de la sala. **

**- Y dónde dormiré yo?... **

**- Con nosotras. En nuestro departamento. Me quedaré con Quinn en su habitación y tú puedes quedarte en la mía... **A Dave siempre le molestaba que Santana decidiera sin preguntar, sobre todo cuando esas decisiones afectaban su tiempo o cómo en este caso sus pertenencias. La miró con el ceño fruncido, buscando transmitir su molestia**… Dave, por favor!, sólo un día, necesito dejar en claro un par de cosas con ésta familia… si después de escucharme deciden quedarse, entonces hablaré con Quinn y le contaré la verdad. Nos organizaremos y prometo no molestarte… **la latina había suavizado su tono de voz al pronunciar las últimas frases.

**- Me debes una Santana… **dijo resignado. Podía ver el conflicto interno en Santana y sabía que no le sería nada fácil hablar con Quinn.

**- Oh… Gracias Dave… **no hubieron más palabras. Ambos chicos volvieron su vista a la puerta de salida de la sala de equipajes.

Después de unos pocos minutos, vieron cruzar la puerta primero a Russel Fabray que arrastraba con cada mano una maleta, inmediatamente después Judy Frabray que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo una bolsa de viaje y en el derecho algunos abrigos, detrás aparecía Frannie que con una mano se peleaba con su maleta y con la otra sostenía a su hijo Gleen de cinco años quien cargaba una pequeña mochila en la espalda, y finalmente Noah que al igual que Russel era seguido por dos maletas. Dave se percató del sobre salto de Santana al verlos.

**- Son ellos?... **preguntó más por distraerla que por confirmar sus sospechas. Santana sólo asintió con la cabeza… **parecen de la realeza... **Tres rubios elegantemente vestidos que caminaban con postura recta, de facciones perfectas y miradas indiferentes, un pequeño castaño que imitaba perfectamente a su madre y abuelos.

Existían algunos metros de distancia y mientras los visitantes caminaban hacia ellos, Santana observó el rostro de cada integrante de la familia. A excepción del pequeño, los otros tres le inspiraban puro y llano resentimiento. Llegaron a su memoria las imágenes de Quinn llorando amargamente por el rechazo de su padre a quien hasta ese momento consideraba su héroe y ejemplo; o porque simplemente no entendía cómo su madre no compartía con ella el mismo deseo de quedarse con su hija; o por la indiferencia de su hermana mayor quien se supondría sería su guía en la adolescencia. Perdió la cuenta del número de noches que tuvo que consolar a su amiga o de las lágrimas que seco de sus mejillas cuando orillada por todo aquello tuvo que desprenderse de su hija.

Dave podría haberse sentido un poco intimidado por el Clan Fabray. No Santana, hacía mucho tiempo que los Fabray habían perdido ese poder sobre ella.

**- En Lima tal vez… aquí son nada… **con esa sentencia dejó escapar un poco de su resentimiento. Respiró hondo y exhaló. Sabía que debía controlarse. No se trataba de ella y de lo que los Fabray le inspiraban. Se trataba de la vida de su hermana. Optó por mirar al chico que los acompañaba. Sonrió de medio lado y amplió su sonrisa al ver que Puck le correspondía. Recordó haberle escuchado llorar cuando le dio la noticia.

Santana decidió ignorar un momento a los Fabray y caminó hacia Puck. Se abrazaron apenas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo.

**- Me alegra mucho que estés aquí… **susurró para que sólo su amigo la escuchara

**- De haberlo sabido, habría venido mucho antes… **y no mentía, de haberlo sabido, Noah tampoco se habría despegado un solo día de la rubia.

Después de que Santana saludara a los Fabray con un simple _'buenas tardes' _y presentara a Dave como médico de la rubia y buen amigo, se dirigieron a la sección de transporte del aeropuerto donde Santana y Dave se encargaron de pagar un servicio que los llevara a todos.

De camino al departamento de Dave, Santana se encargaba de retrasar el encuentro de los Fabray con la rubia respondiendo a las preguntas de estos con que Quinn estaría disponible hasta muy noche y que deberían aprovechar para descansar un poco.

Ya en el departamento de Dave, Santana se encargaba de distribuir las habitaciones y ayudar a los visitantes a instalarse mientras Dave volvía de comprar alimentos para ellos.

Los Fabray comenzaban a impacientarse; querían ver a la rubia menor, hablar con ella, saber a detalle sobre su estado de salud y como la latina no decía más que _después, _el padre de Quinn aprovecho que Dave volvía al departamento para hablar con él.

**- Gracias… **dijo apenas vio a Dave que salía de la cocina con varios platos en la mano y se dirigía al pequeño comedor cerca de la sala para prepararles la mesa a sus invitados… **por hospedarnos en tu departamento y por ayudar a mi hija**

**- Yo… estimo muchísimo a su hija… así que, no es nada… **Dave no sabía si el padre de la rubia tendría conocimiento de su relación con ella por lo que prefirió no revelar detalles por el momento.

**- Escucha Dave… sé que el Hospital Saint Thomas es uno de los mejores en el país… estoy convencido que a pesar de tu edad eres un excelente médico y no dudo que el tratamiento que le has asignado a Quinn sea el indicado... **Russel se había posicionado frente a Dave interrumpiendo la actividad del médico… **no quiero aprovecharme todavía más de tu buena disposición pero necesito pedirte un favor**

**- Usted dirá**

**- Necesitamos de tu ayuda para realizar los trámites sobre el traslado de mi hija al Hospital Queens en Nueva York… **

**- Quinn no irá a ningún lado… **Santana ya se había acercado lo suficiente para escuchar la conversación que mantenía Russel con Dave, y tras oír al padre de la rubia mencionar un traslado no dudaba en interrumpirlos

**- Santana, nosotros estamos muy agradecidos contigo por todo el apoyo y la ayuda que le has brindado a mí hija, pero ya has hecho suficiente… a partir de ahora nos encargaremos de todo… **la voz de Russel se escuchaba firme. Las demás personas en la habitación a excepción del pequeño que miraba la televisión prestaban atención a la conversación que se estaba dando.

**- No!... **Respiro hondo, no quería perder el control, pero éste era el momento que estaba esperando para aclarar un par de puntos con ellos… **Quinn dejo de ser hija suya el día que la corrió de su casa, desde ese momento ha tenido que tomar las decisiones sobre su vida sin tener que contar con ustedes. Así que, ustedes no están aquí para tomar decisiones sobre nada. Las decisiones que tengan que ver sobre la salud de Quinn, las tomaremos nosotros… **dijo esto último mientras señalaba a Dave y a ella misma… **Ella no sabe que están aquí y seré yo quien se lo diga cuando lo crea conveniente… **

**- Santana no pretendo discutir contigo. Eres amiga de Quinn y eso lo respetamos, pero entiende que sólo busco lo mejor para ella… **Russel no iba a permitir tan fácilmente que la latina se le impusiera.

**- Me importa muy poco lo que pretenda, Russel. Sé perfectamente que para ustedes no soy más que la amiga **_**inmoral y desviada**_** de Quinn, pero he sido yo quien ha estado con ella todo este tiempo. Soy yo quien se ha convertido en su familia. Soy yo a quien ella ha señalado ante los Directivos del Hospital como responsable facultada para decidir sobre su vida cuando ella no pueda hacerlo. He sido yo quien le ha pedido a Noah que hable con ustedes a pesar de todo el resentimiento que les tenemos precisamente porque soy consciente de qué es lo mejor para mí amiga. Y seré yo quien hable con ella para convencerla de permitirles acercarse. La verán y pasarán tanto tiempo con ella como se los permita. Así que lo repito para que les quede claro… Ustedes no están aquí para decidir nada!… **dijo mientras miraba a Russel, Judy y Frannie… **si no les parece las condiciones, podemos reservar su vuelo de vuelta a Estados Unidos ahora mismo... Si deciden quedarse, Puck tiene mi número. Con su permiso… **Santana dio media vuelta, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta del departamento para marcharse

**- Esta bien Santana!... será como ustedes decidan… **A Russel le costó mucho doblegar su arrogancia y su orgullo, pero sabía que de no aceptar perdería la única oportunidad de volver a la vida de su hija y reunir a toda su familia.

**- Bien. Entonces, hablaré con Quinn esta misma noche… **miró a Puck y le sonrió… **llámame si necesitan algo... **salió del departamento seguida de Dave despidiéndose de los Fabray de la misma forma en que los había recibido. Con un simple _buenas tardes._

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Santana y Quinn se preparaban para descansar. La latina le había dicho a la rubia que Dave tenía un inconveniente con su departamento por lo que le ofreció pasar la noche con ellas.

Aprovechando que Dave las acompañaba, Quinn decidió invitar a cenar a Chris a su departamento para explicarle su situación y el por qué no podría seguir trabajando y solo cumpliría con los compromisos ya adquiridos. Chris comprendió la situación y se preocupó por la salud de la rubia. Prometió ayudarle a retomar su carrera en cuanto le fuera posible trabajar sin comprometer su salud. Le recordó a la rubia que la consideraba su amiga y le pidió que no dudara en llamarle si necesitaba ayuda.

Dado que Santana no había logrado hablar con ella en la cena cómo pretendía, planeaba hacerlo ahora. En menos de dos semanas recibiría la siguiente sesión de Quimioterapia y si alguno de los Fabray resultaba ser compatible, Dave tendría que definir el tratamiento a seguir del donante y de la rubia para preparar el trasplante. No podían perder el tiempo. Tenía que hablar con ella ahora mismo.

**- Quinn?... **llamó la atención de su amiga cuando se cruzaron en la puerta del baño de la habitación. La latina había terminado de asearse y ahora era el turno de la rubia.

Mientras Quinn terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, pudo ver a través del espejo del lava manos a Santana bajo el marco de la puerta mirándola con el semblante serio y podría decirse que hasta preocupado. Terminó de asearse e intento salir del baño, pero al ver que la latina no se movía del marco, apoyo su espalda en la puerta abierta para quedar frente a ella.

**- Noah está aquí!... **Santana decidió empezar con el tema menos grave, tenía que preparar el terreno, no podía dejar caer la noticia de la llegada de los Fabray así por que sí.

**- Cómo que Noah está aquí?… No le habrás contado verdad?... **Quinn miraba a Santana con el semblante serio. No le había gustado para nada que lo hiciera sin antes consultarlo con ella.

Santana al sentirse intimidada por la rubia desvió la mirada al suelo y agachó la cabeza. Quinn respiro profundo y exhaló. Apagó la luz del interior del baño y se decidió a cruzar la puerta para tratar de olvidar el tema y no alterarse con su amiga. Después de todo no le vendría mal ver a Noah un par de días.

**- Te ha molestado?... **preguntó Santana mientras se acercaba al borde de la cama una vez que había cerrado la puerta del baño.

**- Puck es la única conexión que tengo con Beth, él la ve regularmente, se asegura que no me olvide hablándole de mí… **la rubia intentaba controlar su molestia y buscando terminar con la conversación lo antes posible levantó las sábanas para tomar su lugar en la cama… **No resuelve nada que haya venido… **

**- Tal vez su presencia aquí no resuelva nada, pero está muy preocupado por ti. Tiene derecho a saber la verdad. Es el padre de tu hija y ha hecho mucho… **Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar a Santana decir lo último

**- Y qué es lo que Puck tuvo que hacer para ganarse el derecho de estar aquí?... **había llegado el momento en que Santana tendría que contarle a la rubia sobre su familia

**- Puck no ha venido solo… **le sostuvo la mirada a la rubia unos pocos segundos, pero cuando Quinn le levantó la ceja izquierda como si con el gesto le cuestionara, la latina se sintió intimidada y solo atino a bajar la mirada hacia la cama.

La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse por el silencio de la latina. Podía sospechar la respuesta pero esperaba estar equivocada.

**- Han venido tus padres también?... **Santana solo negaba con la cabeza sin mirar a la rubia… **Britt?**... otra negativa de cabeza por parte de Santana. Quinn confirmó entonces sus sospechas. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza arrastrando su cabellera rubia hacia atrás en un claro gesto de molestia y frustración… **Oh Dios! San porqué lo hiciste?... **Quinn comenzaba a levantar la voz

**- Porque son tu familia Quinn, tienen derecho a saber lo que está pasando contigo… **los nervios se estaban apoderado de la latina

**- Mi familia!? Tús padres han sabido ser más padres conmigo que ellos!. Tú eres más hermana mía que Frannie! Puck! Britt! Esa es mí familia! No ellos!... **se acercó a Santana y buscó su mirada… **Lo has hecho por el trasplante verdad?... **no necesito respuesta, la actitud nerviosa de su amiga lo decía todo. De repente a Quinn le invadió la ira y comenzó a gritar… **Pues entérate! No aceptaré ninguna ayuda que venga de ellos!… Me importa poco si alguno resulta ser compatible!. Por mí pueden desaparecer ahora mismo!… No tenías ningún derecho a traerlos Santana!... **

_Que no tenía derecho? No acaba de decirle que eran familia? Que además de ser su mejor amiga era también su hermana?_ Las últimas palabras de la rubia calaron hondo en Santana. Le molestaba sobre manera que Quinn fuera tan obstinada y estuviera evadiendo la realidad, una realidad que en cuestión de pocos meses le golpearía de lleno a la cara y por supuesto temía que para entonces ya no se pudiera hacer nada. Tal pareciera que Quinn no entendía la gravedad de la situación.

**- Qué es lo que pretendes Quinn? Hasta donde hay que llegar para que entiendas la seriedad del problema? No te das cuenta de lo afortunada que has sido? Dave te diagnostico a muy buen tiempo para salvarte la vida… Pareciera que no te importa. Estas jugando y esto no es un juego, no se trata de un simple resfriado. Abre los ojos maldita sea! Quinn!, estas arriesgando tú vida!... Hoy estas aquí teniendo un buen día sin sufrir los síntomas… mañana puede ser en un crematorio y solo siendo parte de la estadística. Es eso lo que quieres?... **los ojos café oscuro de la latina penetraban con rabia los avellana de la rubia. Santana gritaba todavía más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho Quinn, pero la voz de Santana se escuchaba entrecortada

**- Ya no sigas San!. Basta!... **sí que la rubia era obstinada. No quería seguir escuchando a su amiga

**- Basta No!... Basta tú!...** las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la mejilla de la latina sin que pudiera evitarlo…** Estoy harta! Ya no puedo más Quinn!...** su voz ahora era apagada. Santana se derrumbó. En una fracción de segundo simplemente desaparecieron las fuerzas, la voluntad, la entereza, los deseos de seguir luchando. Estaba agotada y emocionalmente abatida. Era demasiado. Tener la responsabilidad de la vida de su mejor amiga en las manos la superaba… **Ya no puedo seguir luchando contra ti Q… **sus palabras salían en sollozos y Quinn bajaba la cabeza apenada… **y lo que has dicho, que no tengo derecho?... cómo te atreves?... **Santana buscaba la mirada de la rubia. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Quinn pudo observar el rosto de su amiga, estaba completamente desdibujado, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control, sus ojos estaban tristes. Finalmente la rubia se dio cuenta de la enorme carga que había puesto sobre los hombros de su hermana.

**- San… **no pudo controlar que se le escapara un susurro mientras pronunciaba su nombre. Intento abrazar a Santana para reconfortarla, pero esta no se lo permitió, dio un paso atrás evitando el contacto. Santana pensaba aprovechar el momento para desahogarse completamente.

**- No Quinn!... eres tú quien no tiene derecho sabes?... no puedes hacerme responsable de tu vida y pretender que no haga nada… que cruce los brazos y simplemente espere que llegue el momento… No puedes culparme por buscar desesperadamente cualquier opción y aferrarme a ella para salvar tú vida… Les he puesto condiciones, los verás y hablaras con ellos sólo si tú quieres!... **ya no le importaba lo desgarrada que se escuchara su voz o que las palabras no fueran claras por sus sollozos**… Tal vez a ti no te importe Quinn… pero te has puesto a pensar en el enorme vacío que vas a dejar en nosotros? En mis padres, en Noah, en Britt, en Beth!... le prometiste a Beth que lucharías y que regresarías para estar con ella!… si eso no es suficiente, entonces dime, que hay de mí?, q hay de tu mejor amiga? de tu hermana?... Vas a abandonarme así sin más?... Vas a dejarme sola Q?... No puedes hacerme eso!... No puedes dejarme sola… por favor, hazlo por mí!... ya he perdido a Britt, no puedo perderte a ti también… no me dejes sola por favor… **y no pudo más, lloraba desconsoladamente. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, mientras su peso caía rendido sobre sus rodillas en el suelo.

**- Oh Dios San!… perdóname… por favor, perdóname… todo esto ha sido demasiado para ti… **se sentó frente a ella y esta vez la latina no rechazó el abrazo. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que Quinn sintiera y sopesara cómo le estaba afectando a ella toda la situación… **ya está San, no te preocupes más… aceptaré la donación… me haré el trasplante, lo prometo… lo haré por ti y por Beth… **continuaron abrazadas el tiempo suficiente para que ambas se tranquilizaran…

Después de un rato Quinn ayudo a Santana a levantarse y la llevo a la cama. Ella tomó su lugar y sin decir más se dispusieron a dormir. Santana estaba muy agotada emocionalmente por lo que no le tomo mucho para rendirse al sueño. No así Quinn, aquel _'ya he perdido a Britt' _de Santana era el centro de sus pensamientos. El día su cumpleaños había recibido la llamada de Britt para felicitarla, una llamada que no duro más de cinco minutos y ninguna preguntó por la otra. Podía intuir que la situación entre ellas no estuviera del todo bien, pero suponía que era cuestión de tiempo. Faltaba pocos días para el fin de curso y creyó que Santana viajaría a Lima para resolver los problemas. En ningún momento imaginó que pudiera ser definitivo. Ahora tenía conocimiento de lo que Santana estaba atravesando y se sentía culpable, en lugar de apoyarla con la separación se convirtió en una carga más para su amiga. Era perfectamente consciente del amor que Santana y Britt sentían por la otra y ella haría todo lo posible para volver a reunirlas. La rubia en silencio le prometió a su mejor amiga que las cosas cambiarían y en cuanto fuera posible volverían a Nueva York para ayudarla a recuperar a Britt.

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno Dave les explicó a las chicas el procedimiento a seguir, primero realizarían las pruebas de compatibilidad a los Fabray a excepción por supuesto del pequeño, si resultara que alguno es compatible con ella, modificarían su tratamiento para recibir dos sesiones de radioterapias invasivas como preparación para el trasplante mientras que al donante también se le estarían suministrando medicamentos. Después del desayuno Dave se marchó a su departamento para llevar a los Fabray a realizarles la Prueba HLA.

Por su parte las chicas se quedaron hablando un rato más. Santana le conto a la rubia cómo había sido el primer encuentro con su familia y las condiciones que les puso para que pudieran quedarse. Acordaron que esa misma noche Quinn vería a Noah y a los Fabray sólo si alguno resultaba compatible. Aunque la rubia no quería ninguna relación con su familia, Santana la convenció de permitirles acercarse, después de todo quien fuera el donante le estaría salvando la vida.

Chris llevaría a Quinn a realizar una sesión fotográfica sobre el nuevo modelo de móvil inteligente de una marca reconocida. Las fotos con la imagen de la rubia ocuparían los espacios publicitarios de varias estaciones de metro, murales y revistas. Mientras tanto Santana iría por Noah y juntos buscarían un departamento para los Fabray cerca de la zona donde vivían. No tenían problema con hospedar a Noah.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Los días habían pasado sin contratiempos para las chicas.

Santana aprovechó que la rubia contaba con la compañía de Noah para enfocarse en sus clases y trabajos de la universidad. En unas semanas empezarían sus exámenes finales del segundo curso de medicina y si lograba pasar todos con buenas notas, planeaba utilizar el curso de verano para adelantar clases.

Quinn por su cuenta, ocupó sus días en terminar los trabajos para los que ya había sido contratada. Las grabaciones de los dos capítulos para la serie habían sido muy agradables para la rubia, recibió muy buenos comentarios de sus compañeros con quienes había compartido escena y del personal técnico, incluso Chris recibió la oferta de que el personaje de la rubia se convirtiera en un personaje permanente para la segunda temporada si lograban la renovación de la serie. Después de consultarlo, Chris les explicó a los productores la situación de salud de la rubia, dejando abierta la posibilidad de que Quinn reapareciera en la serie cuando su salud se lo permitiera.

Tener a Noah en casa resultó ser muy agradable para las chicas, sobre todo para Quinn. Se la pasaban recordando anécdotas de los años que habían compartido y cuando Santana no estaba, por supuesto sólo existía un tema importante para ellos… Beth. Pasar tanto tiempo juntos para el chico significó confirmar que nunca había dejado de amar a la rubia y aunque se dieron acercamientos y situaciones que terminaron en besos, Quinn no podría decir lo mismo. Quería a Noah, de cierta manera lo amaba, era el padre de su hija pero no estaba enamorada de él… sin embargo, se sentía bien teniéndolo cerca.

Una de las Pruebas HLA de los Fabray había dado como resultado un ochenta y dos por ciento de compatibilidad con la rubia, por lo que el trasplante se llevaría a cabo en dos días. Dave se había encargado de asignar el tratamiento para que tanto la persona que sufriría la extracción de médula ósea como Quinn estuvieran preparadas. A Quinn no le interesaba conocer quién sería el donante y así se los hizo saber a Santana y a Dave.

Como bien se lo había prometido a su mejor amiga, la rubia aceptaría el acercamiento de su familia sólo si el trasplante se llevaba a cabo. Motivo por lo que éste día las chicas preparaban una pequeña cena informal para recibir a la familia de Quinn en su departamento. Casi cuatro años después de su abandono, estaría frente a sus padres y hermana. Más que nerviosa la rubia se sentía incómoda. No quería que el rencor y el resentimiento se apoderaran de ella; tampoco pretendía que fingieran ser la familia feliz que un día habían sido, pero era un paso para volver a integrarse y quería que todo marchara bien. Para liberar tensiones Quinn decidió invitar a Dave y a Chris, éste último aunque todavía no era oficialmente su representante había dejado de ser el primo del médico para convertirse en un buen amigo.

Mientras Santana cocinaba, Noah ayudo a las chicas haciendo espacio suficiente al mover los muebles de la sala y colocando en su lugar dos mesas cuadradas que habían conseguido con el administrador del edificio de tal manera que simulaban un comedor lo suficientemente amplio para reunir a todos los invitados. Aunque Quinn quería ayudar, los chicos solo le permitieron decorar y poner el comedor. Antes de marcharse para recoger a los Fabray, Noah interrumpió la actividad de Quinn despidiéndose ambos con un pequeño beso en los labios que Santana presenció. Ninguna hizo comentarios al respecto. Quinn porque aún no tenía nada definido con Noah y Santana porque sabía que si fuese algo serio su amiga se lo diría.

Había llegado el momento de la cena, el primero en hacer acto de presencia fue Chris acompañado de la típica tarta de manzana que serviría de postre. Unos minutos después apareció Dave con un par de botellas de tinto. Mientras esperaban los cuatro chicos platicaban animados, Chris les contaba los planes para cuando la rubia volviera a las andadas.

Cuando los Fabray llegaron el saludo con los chicos fue cordial, no así con Quinn. La rubia sólo se mostró cariñosa con su sobrino Gleen, aceptó el abrazo de Frannie y sólo le comentó que el pequeño se parecía a su esposo Matt pero que tenía sus ojos, aceptó el abrazo de su madre sin corresponderlo ni hacer algún comentario. Cuando tuvo frente a ella a su padre optó por apretar los dientes con fuerza para evitar que el remordimiento se escapara de sus labios, lo miró con rabia y el ceño fruncido… Russel avergonzado bajo la mirada al piso. No hubo abrazo, pero Quinn supo con ese gesto que su padre estaba arrepentido. Russel Fabray jamás agachaba la mirada, ni siquiera sabiendo que no tenía la razón y perdería la batalla.

La cena estaba resultando un poco incómoda. Santana ocupaba la cabecera del improvisado comedor, la rubia estaba a su lado derecho, le seguía Noah, Chris y por último Judy, frente a la rubia se encontraba Dave, después estaba Russel, Frannie y finalmente el pequeño Gleen. No había mucho tema de conversación. La condición para verse había sido no hablar del pasado o de lo que habían hecho los últimos cuatro años. Nada de pedir perdón por parte de los Fabray y nada de reproches por parte de la rubia. Si comenzarían de cero, sería a partir de ese momento.

Afortunadamente para todos Chris rompió el silencio con comentarios sobre las ofertas que estaba recibiendo para la rubia.

**- Y te gusta lo del modelaje?... **Frannie preguntaba mirando directamente a la rubia.

**- Es divertido, la paso bien!... aunque me gustó mucho más grabar los capítulos para la serie… **Quinn esbozaba una sonrisa mientras le respondía a su hermana

**- Serie? alguna que pasen en Lima?... **Judy se sumaba a la conversación. Quinn solo encogió los hombros

**- Tal vez por televisión de paga… aunque es muy probable que después la distribuyan en dvd's… pinta para ser buena, y quieren que esta rubia vuelva… **Chris señalaba con la cabeza en dirección a Quinn.

**- De que trata?... **Frannie miraba ahora a Chris, pero Quinn se adelantaba a contestar

**- Adolescentes hormonales y muy problemáticos, lo que todas las series juveniles. **

**- Y piensas seguir haciéndolo?... **ahora el interesado era Noah

**- Claro!, como dije antes, me gusta mucho. En cuanto me lo autorice mi médico… **dijo mientras miraba a Dave… **volveré a las andadas. Verdad Chris?... **el chico sonriendo asentía con la cabeza

**- Entonces piensas quedarte aquí, por cuánto tiempo?... **finalmente Russel se integraba a la conversación.

**- El que sea necesario… **respondió sonriéndole a Santana

**- El necesario para qué?... **por supuesto Russel había percibido el sonrisa a Santana.

**- Santana obtendrá su título en medicina… **miraba fijamente a su padre. Los demás invitados guardaron silencio.

**- Y eso que tiene que ver?**

**- Todo, porque no pienso dejarla sola… **Quinn hablaba sin desviar la mirada de Russel… **talves decida hacer su residencia y especialidad en el Saint Thomas… **agregaba lo último para molestar a su padre

**- Quinn eso aún no lo hemos decidido… **Santana se apresuraba a interrumpir la batalla verbal que presentía iba a darse entre la rubia y su padre

**- No me parece que sea una razón suficiente para quedarte, y lo de **_**modelar y actuar**_** también puedes hacerlo en América… **el intento de Santana había llegado tarde, no evitaría el desencuentro entre los dos rubios más obstinados de la familia Fabray. Los demás invitados se habían convertido en meros espectadores

**- ** **Aclaremos algo… **le respondió la rubia después de inclinarse un poco hacia delante, apoyando los antebrazos en el comedor y entrelazar los dedos de sus manos. Respiró profundo y exhaló antes de continuar sin apartar los ojos de su padre… **Si están aquí, es porque ella me convenció de aceptar el trasplante y también de dejarlos entrar nuevamente en mi vida. Si fuera por mí, esta cena ni siquiera se habría celebrado pero se lo prometí. Santana ha sacrificado mucho por mí y no pienso abandonarla como ustedes hicieron conmigo… **

**- Quinn!... **Santana llamaba la atención de la rubia para tranquilizarla… **Q, no hace falta… **tomó la muñeca de la rubia para obligarla a mirarla

**- Claro que sí! Tú has sido mi familia desde preescolar no solo los últimos cuatro años… **dijo esto mirando a Santana, después volvió la mirada a su padre para continuar su discurso… **He aprendido a tomar mis decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos yo sola, y cuando he tenido que consultar cualquier problema con alguien, Santana siempre ha sido la primera en acudir incluso cuando no se lo haya pedido. Para mí Santana no es una amiga cualquiera, es mi hermana. Ella es mi familia!. Así que nos quedaremos en Londres el tiempo que nosotras consideremos necesario. **

**- Lo único que queremos es pasar más tiempo juntos, recuperar el tiempo perdido, volver a ser una familia… **suavizó su voz para hablarle a la rubia. Era extraño ver al patriarca de los Fabray sentirse intimidado por alguien.

**- Porque? Porque están arrepentidos? Pues su arrepentimiento no me sirve de nada, ha llegado demasiado tarde. Mi hija no está conmigo!.. **se señalaba así misma con el dedo índice de la mano derecha…** Quieres que seamos una familia? Volveremos a ser familia el día que yo recupere a Beth!**

No hubieron más palabras. Russel entendió que _su princesa _se había convertido en una persona totalmente independiente de los Fabray y mucho más obstinada de lo que él mismo podía llegar a ser. Tendría que conformarse con lo poco que la rubia estaba dispuesta a ofrecerles. Mientras tanto, lo único que podía hacer sería respetar sus decisiones y apoyarla cuando ella se los permitiera.

La cena continúo sin más sobresaltos. Chris se encargó de romper los silencios contando anécdotas sobre sus viajes a Estados Unidos.

El momento de la despedida llego más temprano que tarde por recomendaciones de Dave ya que al día siguiente serían ingresados al hospital tanto donante como paciente para que al segundo día se llevara a cabo el trasplante. Los encargados de llevar a los Fabray a su departamento serían Dave y Chris quienes se ofrecieron con gusto. Quinn se despidió igual de cariñosa con Gleen como lo había recibido. Con sus padres y hermana lo hizo con un ligero abrazo y deseándoles una buena noche.

Aunque fueron pocas las palabras dichas a su padre, le hizo bien liberarse un poco de la impotencia que le habían hecho sentir. Ver en ellos la sinceridad sobre su arrepentimiento la llevaba a desear recuperar también a su familia.

* * *

**_" Nadie puede volver atrás y comenzar de nuevo, pero cualquiera puede comenzar hoy mismo y hacer un nuevo final "... María Robinson_**

Hey people!... volví!... muchas gracias por los comentarios, neta que se siente padre irte a la cama después de publicar un cap y despertar con tantos buenos reviews, xfis no dejen de escribir, es mi manera de saber que voy bien con la historia... para los que están ansiosos por que aparezca Rachel, no desesperen... por supuesto que la historia es Faberry y les prometo que habrá buenos capítulos con ellas... y sip, también habrá Brittana...

EatsBook tienes mucha razón... el summary es pésimo... así que... porfis ayudenme a escribir un summary que valga la pena para la historia...

Disfruten el cap... pasen una excelente noche, día o tarde, según sea... Abrazos y besos ;) :) 3


	5. Volvemos A Nueva York

**____********_Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen_**

* * *

.

**_Volvemos A Nueva York_**

Han pasado 21 meses de que Quinn se sometiera al trasplante de médula ósea donada por un miembro de su familia.

El día del trasplante la rubia estuvo acompañada todo el día por Santana y Noah; también recibió la visita de Chris y por supuesto de su médico de cabecera. A sus padres y hermana los recibió hasta el día siguiente por aquello de que no quería saber quién era el donante.

Aunque el trasplante se realizó exitosamente y no había indicios de rechazo o complicaciones, Quinn tuvo que permanecer ingresada en el hospital durante dos semanas para que los médicos observaran la reacción inmediata de su cuerpo al trasplante. Durante los siguientes seis meses Dave se encargaría de vigilar su evolución cuidadosamente.

Mientras estuvo en el hospital recibió las visitas de los productores de la serie en la que había participado por dos capítulos, de Kaya quien interpretaba el personaje con quien compartiría el mayor número de escenas y con quien había tenido buena relación desde un principio; la serie había conseguido renovar por dos temporadas más y el personaje de la rubia estaba contemplado para convertirse en permanente siendo la pareja del personaje de Kaya.

Aceptar el contrato para continuar interpretando a Naomy en la serie significó una discusión con sus padres debido a la temática de su participación. Quinn les explicó que la razón principal por la que aceptaba fue haber vivido de cerca el bullying que sufrieron tanto Santana como Britt en todo momento y el dolor que eso causó a sus amigas; ellas le habían demostrado que el amor verdadero sobrepasaba cualquier límite y quería aprovechar la oportunidad para enviar el mensaje a todo el público que fuese posible. Tal vez así, podría concientizar a las personas a respetar a todos los seres humanos por igual sin que importaran sus preferencias. Para la rubia significaba un verdadero honor hacer esa especie de homenaje a su hermana. Y aunque a los Fabray no les agradó la idea, tuvieron que aceptarla porque Quinn así lo había decidido. Las grabaciones comenzarían en dos meses, pero la rubia se integraría apenas Dave se lo autorizara.

Por supuesto, también recibió la visita de Chris, Russel, Judy, Frannie, Gleen, Noah y Santana. Esta última no se separó de la rubia a menos que fuese necesario. Santana solo aparecía en la universidad para presentar sus exámenes finales. Russel y Judy fueron testigos de la forma en que la latina se preocupaba por Quinn, no perdía detalles de las observaciones y recomendaciones de Dave y los enfermeros, obligaba a la rubia a seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones, llevaba el control de los horarios en los que eran suministrados los medicamentos, incluso pudieron apreciar en un par de ocasiones cómo regañaba a Quinn por excederse de tiempo en sus caminatas o por querer realizar algún esfuerzo físico que aún no estaba autorizado por el médico. Fueron testigos también de la alegría de su hija cuando Santana le informó el resultado de sus exámenes y de que fue aceptada para adelantar tres materias en sus vacaciones de verano. Definitivamente Santana era alguien muy importante en la vida de la rubia menor, y Russel y Judy tenían ahora la oportunidad de ver el por qué. Santana no lo supo, pero desde ese momento los padres de Quinn la consideraron también un integrante más de la familia Fabray.

Haberse instalado en su departamento después de haber recibido el alta en el hospital significó un mayor acercamiento con su familia. Los Fabray se pasaban todo el día con la rubia mientras Santana asistía a sus clases. La relación entre ellos se había vuelto más cordial, las conversaciones más fluidas, por lo menos entre su hermana y su madre. Quinn aceptaba las demostraciones de cariño de las otras dos rubias, y cada vez eran más las veces que los que correspondía. Con su padre las cosas iban más lentas, aunque ya no había caras largas, Quinn aún seguía resentida con Russel.

Habían pasado ya dos meses con los Fabray en Londres, Russel no podía retrasar más su regreso al trabajo y como las chicas no habían aceptado volver a Estados Unidos aún; con el argumento de que Quinn y Santana se trasladarían en ocasiones por separado y necesitarían mayor espacio y comodidades ahora que Frannie y Gleen se quedarían con ellas a pasar las vacaciones de verano; y aunque inicialmente las chicas se rehusaron, Russel y Judy las convencieron de aceptar regalarles un automóvil para cada una además de pagar la renta de un departamento en una mejor zona de la ciudad. Después de todo, el dinero provenía de las ganancias por las inversiones que Russel había realizado con los recursos que en su momento destinó para pagar la universidad de la rubia. Quinn y Santana aceptaron con la promesa por parte de los Fabray de que aquel apoyo no significaba ningún derecho de cuestionarlas o entrometerse en sus decisiones.

El departamento consistía de piso y una planta. La planta de arriba contaba con tres habitaciones ubicadas horizontalmente, cada una con salida al balcón, recámara japonés en tamaño king zise's, centro de entrenamiento, baño con tina y vestidor; las dos habitaciones del fondo tenían acceso a la amplia terraza ubicada entre ellas; la terraza estaba techada de vidrio y amueblada con un juego de tres sillones y mesa de centro, un columpio de dos plazas suspendido del techo, cuatro lámparas stand perfectamente ubicadas y una pequeña mesa redonda como desayunador para cuatro personas. Debajo de las habitaciones y la terraza se ubicaban una habitación para invitados con baño propio, un despacho con biblioteca y centro de cómputo, una amplia cocina con isla y vista al salón y al comedor; el salón ubicado frente a la cocina era decorado por un sillón tipo L, dos sillones individuales, mesa de centro y centro de entretenimiento; al fondo del salón y la cocina, en un desnivel elevado, un comedor cuadrado para ocho personas de color blanco con sillas en color chocolate; al lado del comedor un baño. A la derecha de la puerta principal aparecían una escalera recta con escalones por un lado incrustados en la pared y por el otro suspendidos desde el techo con alambres de acero inoxidable y que dirigían hacia el amplio pasillo de las habitaciones; el pasillo daba vista al salón y estaba protegido con soportes horizontales de acero inoxidable. Las habitaciones, terraza y comedor brindaban vista al Tower Bridge gracias a los ventanales panorámicos; los ventanales tenían persianas tipo black out eléctricas. Los muebles y la decoración del departamento eran del estilo minimalista. Los colores predominantes eran el blanco de las paredes, muebles en tonos chocolate con accesorios blancos y naranja óxido. Todo el departamento estaba insonorizado.

En cuanto a los automóviles Quinn eligió siguiendo las recomendaciones de Noah y su padre, un Bentley Flying Spur W12 en color granito mientras que Santana prefirió un Audi SQ5 en color blanco ibis aunque ambas acordaron prestarse los automóviles siempre que quisieran. Así lo hicieron los primeros meses para mayor comodidad de la rubia. Obviamente la rubia no manejaría hasta que Dave se lo autorizara, por lo que esa actividad estaría a cargo de Noah o Frannie. El edificio contaba con elevador para automóviles por lo que su departamento tenía estacionamiento propio.

Celebraron la mudanza y la despedida a sus padres con una cena en su nuevo departamento. La cena fue mucho más animada y agradable que la primera vez que la rubia volvió a ver a su familia.

Noah aprovecho el tiempo que le quedaba en Londres para acercarse más a la rubia; le dejó claro sus intenciones de retomar la relación amorosa que los unió hace algunos años. Quinn se sentía bien con las atenciones, cuidados, compañía y demostraciones de cariño que recibía de Noah, además siempre que el chico hablaba con Beth ponía el altavoz para que la rubia escuchara a su hija y aunque en muchas ocasiones la incito a hablar con ella, Quinn decidió que por respeto lo haría después de hablar con Shelby y conseguir su permiso para regresar a la vida de la pequeña. Se dejó querer por Noah, no sin antes aclararle que no podían retomar su relación debido a la distancia que los separaba y al futuro aún incierto de Quinn. En unas semanas Noah tendría que regresar a Estados Unidos ya que el tiempo de permiso en su trabajo terminaba. Quinn y Santana aun no decidían cuando volver por lo que a la rubia no le pareció justo iniciar una relación. Con las cartas sobre la mesa, ninguno desaprovechó la oportunidad para regalarse besos, mimos y cariños.

Poco a poco la salud de la rubia fue mejorando. Dave le permitía más salidas, le autorizaba realizar actividades físicas que cada vez requerían más esfuerzo. Los análisis a los que tenía que someterse cada mes arrojaban mejores resultados y no existían síntomas que denotaran rechazo al trasplante. Quinn estaba progresando satisfactoriamente y pronto podría retomar su vida por completo.

Que Noah se marchara significó una decaída en el estado de ánimo de la rubia. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia y las demostraciones de cariño del chico. Extrañarlo tanto la llevo a confundir sus sentimientos. En ese momento Quinn estaba convencida de que lo amaba y quería darse una nueva oportunidad con él en cuanto regresara a Nueva York si los sentimientos para ese entonces permanecían intactos en ambos.

Santana se pasaba cerca de doce horas en la universidad para adelantar sus clases, por lo que Frannie y Gleen fueron los encargados de animarla. Los tres jugaban en la consola para video juegos que Santana agregó al centro de entretenimiento, veían películas, cocinaban o turisteaban cuando la rubia se sentía lo suficientemente animada para hacerlo. La latina se les unía siempre que le era posible. Quinn descubrió en las salidas turísticas su afición por la fotografía y al percatarse de ello, Frannie y Gleen le obsequiaron una cámara Nikón D7100 en color negro con sus respectivos lentes y accesorios. El regalo de Frannie hizo menos aburrido su tiempo de recuperación.

En algunas ocasiones recibió la visita de compañeros de la agencia de modelaje donde trabajaba pero sobre todo de Dave, Chris y Kaya. Los tres chicos dejaron de ser el exnovio médico, el agente de modelaje o representante y la compañera de trabajo para convertirse en grandes amigos. Compartían con la rubia o todos juntos cuando les era posible.

Frannie tuvo que marcharse porque Gleen ingresaría a la escuela, al mismo tiempo la madre de la rubia volvía a Londres. Chris y Dave se ofrecieron para trasladar a madre e hija cuando hiciera falta, y aunque Santana les decía que no era necesario porque ella podría hacerlo, la rubia prefería no molestarla, se daba cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que la latina hacía para mantener el ritmo de las clases en la universidad, incluso ayudaba a Santana con sus tareas o investigaciones cuando lograba convencerla. Para Quinn leer tanto le ocasionaba mareos y eso a la latina no le gustaba. Santana había aprobado las materias con muy buenas notas, ahora comenzaría el curso normal de clases y podría disponer de mayor tiempo libre. Aunque también planeaba seguir adelantando materias.

Finalmente, Quinn se integró casi a la par de sus compañeros en las grabaciones de la serie. Siempre acompañada de su madre y Santana. Chris que como todo buen representante había acordado con los productores organizar sus llamados de modo que los días de grabaciones no fueran pesados para la rubia y en horarios que le permitiera estar acompañada por Santana o por él mismo. Quinn recibió el apoyo de todo el equipo de producción, técnicos y actores que le ofrecían descansos entre las grabaciones para que no se esforzara más de lo que tenía permitido; se sentía más que agradecida y en ocasiones ofrecía cenas o comidas en su departamento o les llevaba al set las galletas o cupcakes que cocinaba con su madre como muestra de ello. Se había integrado perfectamente a ese equipo de trabajo y lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Además de Kaya, Nicholas y Kathryn, compañeros en la serie, también se habían vuelto cercanos.

Después de un mes con las grabaciones Dave le autorizó a la rubia comenzar a manejar y pequeñas rutinas de ejercicios. Los análisis seguían reportando excelentes resultados. El conteo de plaquetas, glóbulos blancos y rojos estaban dentro del rango de una persona normal; tal parecía que la rubia jamás había sufrido una enfermedad. Podría haberle otorgado el alta del tratamiento, pero Dave prefería ser cuidadoso esperando los resultados de los seis meses de rigor que exigía el protocolo.

Las vacaciones de fin de año habían llegado y tenía casa llena; Russel, Frannie, Gleen, Matt, Noah, Maribel y Emilio, estos últimos padres de Santana. Todos viajaron a Londres para pasar las festividades en familia. Para las chicas celebrar navidad y fin de año con sus familias fue maravilloso. Parecía que la vida comenzaba a sonreírle. Estaba más que contenta. Aunque la felicidad no era completa; a Quinn por supuesto, le faltaba su princesa y a Santana, Britt; era la primer navidad que no pasaban juntas desde los doce años.

Antes de que su familia regresara a Estados Unidos, Quinn y Santana decidieron ofrecer una cena en el restaurante Paramount. Tuvieron que reservar toda una sección del restaurante porque a la cena acudieron además de toda su familia, Dave, Chris, Kaya, Kattie, Nicholas, los productores, el director, una chica de maquillaje, compañeros de reparto de la serie y un par de amigos de la universidad de Santana. Un total de 26 personas que llamó la atención de algunos paparazzis, sobre todo porque a aquella cena se presentaban actores y productores que eran más conocidos que la rubia.

Los paparazzis lograron tomar unas cuantas fotografías. En ellas aparecían los que ya identificaban como los chicos de Skins; reconocieron a la rubia como la que apuntaba para ser la pareja amorosa de Effy Stonem, uno de los personajes principales de la serie. Eran sus primeras fotografías de paparazzis y en todas, Noah estaba a su lado. La cena fue amena, agradable y divertida. Russel, Judy, Maribel y Emilio aprovecharon para agradecerles a todos el apoyo incondicional a las chicas.

El siguiente año fue mucho más activo para la rubia. Después que Dave oficialmente le diera el alta en enero, Quinn tuvo que realizarse análisis cada tres meses, era parte del seguimiento que se tenía que hacer y la rubia cumplió cabalmente con ello; los resultados siempre fueron óptimos.

La segunda temporada de Skins comenzó a transmitirse en el mismo mes de enero. Quinn llamó la atención de los medios de inmediato. Su personaje gustaba a los críticos y la relación en pantalla de entre Kaya y la rubia tenía muy buena química. Los fans de la serie se volvieran locos. La rubia comenzó a ser seguida por los paparazzis; salían fotos de eventos a los que asistía por la promoción de la serie, con Kaya en desayunos o comidas, con su familia cuando daban un paseo, con Noah tomados de la mano o conduciendo el auto de la rubia, con Santana de compras en el súper, entrando o saliendo del edificio donde tenían su departamento, incluso hubieron fotos de Santana y ella en el balcón de la terraza.

Por supuesto los rumores no hicieron esperarse. Quinn era relacionada sentimentalmente con varias personas. Noah, Kaya, Santana e incluso Nicholas, cuando con éste último comenzó las grabaciones de su primera película y se veían más a menudo. En las entrevistas tenía que aclarar que Kaya y Nicholas eran grandes amigos, que Santana más que su amiga era su hermana y vivían juntas desde hacía mucho tiempo, y cuando le preguntaban por el chico que cuando llegaba a visitarla se quedaba en su departamento, hacía uso de sus pertenencias y no se separaba de ella, la rubia solo contestaba que con Noah tenía su historia.

Al principio tanta atención de los medios y los fans a Quinn le incomodaba, no sabía manejarlo. Kaya, Kattie y Chris le aconsejaron no dar importancia a los rumores, no tenía caso aclararlos porque siempre se inventarían algo nuevo. La rubia siguió los consejos de sus amigos, dejó de preocuparse por lo que decían en las revistas o en los programas de espectáculos, sólo aclaraba los rumores a su familia y amigos si éstos le preguntaban. En cuanto a los fans; una sonrisa, una foto, unas palabras y unos minutos de su tiempo no le afectaban; por el contrario, le agradaba escuchar los buenos comentarios y deseos de sus seguidores, incluso recibía regalos de ellos.

En poco tiempo Quinn dejó de ser la chica que salía en anuncios publicitarios genéricos para convertirse en la imagen de marcas recocidas como automóviles, perfumes, joyería fina y diseñadores de moda. Quinn era la chica sensación del momento. Cada vez recibía más invitaciones a eventos sociales o a diferentes programas en todo el país. La rubia solo aceptaba aquellas invitaciones que no afectaban el tiempo que pasaba con su familia. Santana la acompañaba casi siempre y cuando no era posible, el encargado de estar con ella era Chris.

Santana por su parte se dedicó por completo a la universidad, terminó su tercer año con excelentes notas; al igual que en las vacaciones de verano adelantaba materias, lo hacía también presentando exámenes e investigaciones sobre diferentes temas. Para Santana lo principal era obtener su título universitario lo antes posible, hacer su residencia en el Saint Thomas y su especialidad en Oncología Médica Pediátrica. Santana pensaba realizar todos los postgrados y las investigaciones relacionados con el tratamiento del cáncer en los niños. Ver a tantos pequeños enfermos en el Saint Thomas le parecía injusto.

Han pasado casi 27 meses desde que Quinn y Santana se mudaron a Londres para combatir la enfermedad de la rubia.

La tercera temporada de Skins había finalizado. Para continuar la serie los productores decidieron hacer una renovación de personajes. La rubia había terminado las grabaciones de dos películas y faltaban unos meses de edición y post producción antes de iniciar con la promoción de las mismas. Le había pedido a Chris que no aceptara apariciones en eventos para esos meses de descanso.

Quinn consideraba que era momento de volver a Estados Unidos. Estaba desesperada por ver a Beth y tenerla en su vida, extrañaba a Noah, y aunque Santana no lo decía, sabía perfectamente que su amiga seguía enamorada de Britt y la extrañaba con los huesos; desde que llegaron a Londres la latina no había tenido citas y sus salidas sin Quinn consistían en reuniones por investigaciones para sus clases.

En dos semanas sería el cumpleaños de Beth. Su cumpleaños número cinco y ella quería estar presente ese día. Ya había mantenido algunas conversaciones telefónicas con Shelby gracias a Noah, y sabía por ella y por el chico que la pequeña conocía la verdad, y aun cuando la madre adoptiva de Beth estaba de acuerdo con tenerla de vuelta en sus vidas, no había visto a su princesa ni hablado con ella.

Hoy Santana recibiría los resultados de sus últimos exámenes. Si los aprobaba podría disponer de cinco meses libres antes de comenzar su residencia en el Saint Thomas. La rubia había organizado su tiempo para tener libres también esos meses y viajar a Nueva York. Sólo necesitaba convencer a la latina de aquello. Para eso, necesitaba encontrar el momento adecuado y podría intentarlo ahora que Santana regresaba al departamento.

**- Cómo te fue? Ya tienes los resultados?... **Quinn se apresuraba a preguntar ni bien Santana tomaba asiento en el desayunador de la isla de la cocina agachando la cabeza. La rubia al notar el gesto de su amiga abandonó la preparación de la ensalada, rodeó la isla para cercarse a la latina… **Qué paso?...** Santana levantó la cabeza para ver a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

**- Oficialmente. He aprobado tomas mis materias!... **Quinn inmediatamente se agacho para abrazarla

**- Oh Dios San!, es maravilloso! Muchas felicidades! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti!... **la latina ya se había parado de su asiento y le correspondía el abrazo a la rubia… **Es genial San! Es genial!... esto debemos celebrarlo en grande! Hoy mismo ofreceremos una cena!... **Quinn hablaba muy emocionada, en verdad estaba muy feliz por su amiga.

Santana de repente había perdido la emoción. Haber aprobado todas sus materias le dejaba sin pretextos para ocupar su tiempo y evitar pensar en Britt. Ahora tendría varios meses libres y no quería deprimirse.

**- No es necesario Q! No tenemos que celebrar nada… **comentó la latina desanimada. Quinn se dio cuenta de su semblante, la tomo de los brazos, la miró fijamente y le sonrió antes de continuar

**- Claro que tenemos que celebrarlo San!, Te has esforzado muchísimo para lograrlo. Te mereces que lo celebremos y vamos a hacerlo… **insistía. Santana sólo sonrió por el entusiasmo de la rubia… **Dónde quieres cenar? El Paramount, STK London, Drones, el Aqua Bar?... elije**

**- Estás loca… **la latina negaba con la cabeza

**- Nop. Sólo quiero celebrarte en grande porque te lo mereces San!... además siento como si yo misma me estuviera graduando así que la celebración debe ser por partida doble… **

**- En ese caso, cenemos en Drones y acabemos la fiesta en Fabric**

**- Perfecto! ** **Avísales a tus amigos de la universidad y yo a los chicos. Esta noche salimos de fiesta!**

Santana no tenía muchos ánimos pero supuso que la noche sería divertida así que decidió disfrutarla. Y así fue, disfruto de la cena y el baile en compañía de sus amigos Robert, Alissa, Natalie, Will y Gorka quienes estuvieron encantados con la presencia de Kaya, Kattie, Nicholas, Jennifer, ésta última novia de Nick, y por supuesto Quinn además de Dave y Chris. Todos se divirtieron y celebraron en grande. Nick y Jenn se retiraron temprano por que viajarían a Estados Unidos al día siguiente, hicieron planes con la rubia para verse cuando estuvieran en Nueva York.

Estaba por amanecer y la juerga había llegado a su fin. Un chofer contratado por la rubia para manejar el auto de Santana fue el encargado de llevar a los amigos de esta a sus respectivos hogares. Otro chofer se encargó de manejar el Bentley hacia el departamento de las chicas, llevando con ellas también a Kaya y Kattie. Las cuatro planeaban continuar la fiesta en el departamento.

Apenas entraron al departamento las botellas de vino aparecieron, la música se escuchaba por todo lo alto; las cuatro bailaban animadamente. Santana con Kattie y Quinn con Kaya. Poco a poco las chicas comenzaron a acercarse. Kattie y Santana bailaban cada vez de manera más sensual. Quinn y Kaya estaban más divertidas.

La rubia y Kaya se dirigían a la sala para tomar la botella de vino que se encontraba en la mesa de centro, sus pies se habían vuelto torpes por los efectos del alcohol y en un intento de la rubia por esquivar el sillón más grande tomó de la muñeca a Kaya, pero como ésta no se esperaba tener que soportar el peso de la rubia, se le fue encima cayendo Quinn de espaldas en el descansa brazos del sillón con Kaya sobre ella.

La hermosa chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules no lo dudó. Simplemente se acercó y besó suavemente los labios de la rubia. Quinn no se resistió, correspondió el beso… un beso que apenas duro diez segundos.

**- Wow… **dejó escapar la rubia sorprendida por el atrevimiento de Kaya… **los fans de skins estarían muy contentos con esto…** comentó mirando y sonriéndole a la chica que todavía levitaba sobre ella apoyándose sobre el sillón con cada puño al lado de Quinn. Después de levantarse la chica de ojos azules le extendió la mano a la rubia para ayudarla

**- Que tal si los volvemos locos?... **Kaya le comentó a la rubia de forma seductora y sonriendole. Quinn tomó su mano para levantarse del sillón, busco con la mirada a Santana y alcanzó a verla por el pasillo hacia su habitación con Kattie de la mano.

La rubia tomo el control para apagar el reproductor de sonido. Volvió la mirada a Kaya y le sonrió. Comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras invitando a la chica a seguirla. Habían tenido buena química desde las primeras grabaciones de la serie, eran buenas amigas, se tenían confianza, se conocían y respetaban lo suficiente para mantener los límites. Lo que sea que pasara se quedaría entre ellas. Ninguna de las dos buscaba una relación. Simplemente se divertían.

Santana y Quinn terminaron su noche de juerga, cada una acompañada en su habitación. Para la rubia significaba su primera relación sexual con una chica, no así para Kaya. Quinn al principio estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, cómo avanzar, en qué momento hacerlo y cuando retroceder. Estaba completamente confundida, sentía que le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar. Decidió cederle todo el control a su acompañante que aparentemente sabía lo que hacía. Las chicas pasaron una madrugada divertida. Para la rubia fue una experiencia agradable y aunque lo había disfrutado, no se imaginaba teniendo una relación con una chica, por lo menos no con Kaya.

Santana por su parte también se divertía con Kattie en la otra habitación, ambas sabían perfectamente cómo disfrutar del momento y así lo hicieron. Las chicas pasaron su madruga entre besos, gemidos y orgasmos hasta que quedaron lo suficientemente agotadas para rendirse al sueño. Kattie cayó rendida de inmediato.

Santana no pudo dormir, el peso del arrepentimiento no le dejaba. Hacía más de dos años que no tenía ninguna relación, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Se había separado de Britt pero el amor por ella seguía intacto. De repente, todo lo que estuvo evitando durante los veintisiete meses que llevaba ya separada del amor de su vida se hicieron presente esa noche. Se vistió con su ropa interior y su albornoz, salió de la habitación por la terraza, se asomó al balcón para esperar el amanecer mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos. _Estará con alguien? Se habrá vuelto a enamorar? Pensará alguna vez en mí? Me perdonará algún día? Me extrañará? Habrá dejado de amarme?... _sumida en sus pensamientos no se percató que alguien se encontraba a su lado. Quinn vestida también con su albornoz le extendía una taza de café.

La rubia conocía perfectamente a Santana, sabía que en el momento en el que la latina tuviera un segundo de conciencia se arrepentiría de haber estado con Kattie. No tenía que preguntarle si seguía amando a Britt… que Santana no la mencionara claramente le mostraba que no era tema superado… así que, cuando terminó su sesión de sexo experimental con Kaya, volvió a ponerse su ropa interior y su albornoz, metió en el bolsillo de este un sobre amarillo y uno blanco, bajo a la cocina a preparar suficiente café para un regimiento, después de un rato volvió a la terraza con una jarra de café, cuatro tazas, fruta picada, yogurt y unas galletas, todo en una charola; dejó la charola en la mesa, se sirvió una taza de café y espero en el sillón del fondo. En cualquier momento Santana aparecería. Y así fue, vio aparecer a la latina que sin percatarse de su presencia se dirigía al balcón, Quinn sirvió otra taza de café y se la ofreció a la latina cuando la alcanzó en el balcón.

**- No sabía que también te gustaran las chicas… **Santana se dirigió a la rubia mientras tomaba la taza de café que Quinn le ofrecía

**- Yo tampoco… **contestó Quinn mirando a la latina y apenas sus miradas se encontraron ambas chicas dejaron escapar sonoras carcajadas. Después de unos momentos, cuando finalmente logró controlarse, la latina se dirigió nuevamente a la rubia

**- Y Noah?... **

**- Lo que tenemos no está definido… no es exclusivo… y los dos lo tenemos claro… **respiro tranquilamente y después de tomar el sobre color amarillo se lo extendió a Santana… **toma… **la latina bajo la vista al sobre y volvió a levantarla para mirar confundida a la rubia… **he decidido hacerte dos medios regalos… **le dijo a Santana con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

**- Dos medios regalos?... acaso eso existe?... **la latina sonreía por las ocurrencias de su amiga.

**- Ya me conoces… **Quinn se encogía de hombros… **anda, tómalo… **agitó el sobre cerca del rostro de Santana.

**- De que se trata?… **preguntó tomando finalmente el sobre

**- Es el primer medio regalo… **sonrió… **te he hecho copropietaria de este departamento**

**- Cómo?!... **Santana apenas pudo articular una palabra por lo sorprendida que estaba

**- Lo que oyes. En el sobre están los documentos del contrato de compra–venta. Ya ésta todo listo. Sólo tienes que firmar… y desde el momento en que lo hagas, serás media dueña de esto… **volvió a sonreír por la gesto de incredulidad que se había dibujado en el rostro de su amiga.

**- Oh Q!... es demasiado… **

**- Claro que no!. A las dos nos gusta la ciudad y nos gusta este departamento no?... **Santana asentía con la cabeza… **pues ya esta! Lo he comprado para nosotras… además necesitaremos un lugar por si las cosas no salen según lo planeado… **Santana no entendía el último comentario de su amiga por lo que no dudo en preguntar

**- Y que es lo planeado?... **Quinn sacó el sobre blanco y se lo entregó a la latina

**- Es el segundo medio regalo… dos boletos de avión para Nueva York… **la rubia bajo la voz, no estaba segura de que a Santana le pudiera gustar la idea…** creo que es hora que volvamos**

Santana guardo silencio por unos segundos, antes de responderle a la rubia inhaló profundo y exhaló pesadamente.

**- Tú puedes volver cuando quieras Quinn… **Santana metió los sobres en el bolsillo del albornoz de la rubia, dio media vuelta, caminó hacia el interior de la terraza y se sentó en el sillón del centro, apoyó sus pies sobre la mesita de la sala.

Quinn se quedó por un momento en el balcón escogiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras antes de seguir a su mejor amiga. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se sentó a su lado dejando los sobres en la mesita frente a ellas.

**- San… **Quinn giró la cabeza buscando la mirada de la latina, pero ésta no cambió su postura, miraba a la taza de café que sostenía con sus dos manos sobre sus rodillas… **es la primera vez que te vas de juerga, y has terminado alcoholizada con una chica en tu cama… **Santana miró a Quinn con el ceño fruncido, no espera la desaprobación de su amiga. _No había hecho ella lo mismo?... _**no me mires así… no te estoy juzgando, puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana… es solo que… tengo la impresión que ha sido por Britt… para olvidarte de ella… **apenas escucho a la rubia nombrar a su exnovia no le pudo sostener la mirada, sus ojos se depositaron en el que había sido su anterior objetivo. Santana dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones en un suspiro.

**- Eso ya se acabó… **hablaba sin apartar la mirada de su taza de café

**- Porque te viniste a Londres conmigo… **la latina finalmente volvía a mirar a Quinn a los ojos.

**- Tú no tienes nada que ver. Fue decisión mía… **intentó que sus palabras sonaran firmes para convencer a la rubia de ellas. Pero se conocían demasiado bien.

**- No me mientas San… ustedes estaban bien… de repente todo acabó y te vienes conmigo… no me digas que no tuve que ver… **obligó a la latina a mirarla a los ojos tomando con una mano su mentón y haciendo girar su rostro hacia ella… **San?... si no hubiera enfermado, si no hubiera tenido que venir a Londres… ustedes aun seguirían juntas, cierto?...** no hubo repuesta… y tampoco Quinn necesito respuesta, le basto con ver como una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla izquierda de su amiga…

**- Eso ya no importa… **Santana no quería continuar con aquella conversación. Una parte de ella ansiaba tener la posibilidad de recuperar al amor de su vida. La otra parte buscaba convencerse que era un caso perdido, intentar volver a la vida de Britt y ser rechazada la destrozaría.

**- Claro que importa San! Importa porque todavía la amas… o me equivoco?... **tampoco obtuvo respuesta… ** por Dios, no has tenido una sola cita es más de dos años, y eso es porque en el fondo sientes que tu lugar es al lado de Britt. Yo también estoy convencida de ello. Pero no puedes seguir evadiendo la situación… es definitivo?... entonces sigue con tu vida, sal, diviértete, conoce chicas, ten una relación!, mereces ser feliz de verdad… no necesitas tener litros de alcohol en la sangre para traer a alguien a casa...**

**- Yo… no lo sé vale!… no lo sé y no quiero pensar en ello!… **Santana se removía en el sillón

**- San! Ya han pasado dos años. Cuánto tiempo más?... **por mucho que la latina intentó controlar las lágrimas, una a una caían silenciosas por su mejilla… **oye… solo digo que Tú y Britt… su historia… trinidad impía merece un final diferente a este... no tengo idea de qué fue lo que le dijiste, pero estoy segura que no la verdad… y Britt merece saber la verdad. **

Quinn tenía razón y Santana lo sabía. Las tres se habían convertido en inseparables desde preescolar… Ellas no podían simplemente desaparecer de la vida de Britt sin ninguna explicación. Britt se merecía saber la verdad y eso era lo mínimo que Santana debía hacer. Debía decirle la verdad.

**- Tengo miedo… **dejó escapar casi susurrando

**- Lo sé… escucha… ven conmigo a Nueva York, hablamos con ella, después nos vamos a New Haven a celebrar el cumpleaños de Beth, luego a pasar unos días en Lima y nos volvemos cuando tú quieras… **Quinn sabía que darle a su amiga el poder de decidir le infundiría confianza y seguridad

**- Y si no quiere vernos?...**

**- Por lo menos lo habremos intentado San… Tú sabrás que es definitivo y podrás continuar con tu vida…**

La latina se quedó con ese pensamiento unos momentos, sopesando las palabras de la rubia. No se dio cuenta de cuantos minutos habían pasado hasta que su silencio fue interrumpido por Kattie saliendo de su habitación para hacerles compañía.

**- Es de mala educación dejar a tu acompañante sola en la cama… **la chica solo se había puesto sus panties y un camisón de Santana que había encontrado cerca de la cama

**- Lo siento Kattie… yo, no podía dormir… salí un rato a refrescarme y me quede hablando con Q… **Santana intentaba disculparse, no porque le interesara la chica sino porque tanto ella como Kaya eran amigas de la rubia y se verían a menudo, debía ser amable

**- Bah… ni te molestes. Sé de qué se trata esto… puedo?... **dijo señalando la cafetera sobre la mesa

**- Por favor… **Quinn se apuraba a contestar. Kattie se sirvió café en una tasa y tomo lugar en uno de los sillones laterales

**- Y de qué hablan? si se puede saber… **Kattie preguntaba mirando a las chicas, intentando integrarse en la conversación. Santana seguía mirando su tasa de café y perdida en sus pensamientos.

**- Intentamos organizar algo, tenemos unos meses libres… **anunciaba la rubia

**- Podemos organizar un viaje a áfrica o a sur américa para hacer voluntariado… **Kaya hacía su presencia en la terraza… **yo lo he hecho, es divertido, conoces la cultura de los lugares y ayudas… **no pudo continuar debido a la interrupción de la latina.

**- No creo que podamos… **

**- Por qué?... **preguntaba Quinn mirando a Santana

**- Porque volvemos a Nueva York…**

.

* * *

" _**Para disipar una duda, cualquiera que fuera, se necesita una acción "… **_

_**Thomas Carlyle**_

Al fin las chicas regresan a Nueva York… se viene lo que tanto han pedido... Rachel y Brittany... cuánto drama quieren entre las Faberry y las Brittana?... espero sus comentarios para escribir el siguiente capítulo… Abrazos y besos… ;)... pasen un maravilloso día...


	6. Una Noche de Encuentros y Desencuentros

**__****____****Declaración: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

.

**_Un Noche de Encuentros y Desencuentros…_**

Quinn y Santana habían llegado a Nueva York hace cuatro días.

En esos días Santana no ha salido del hotel. Su pretexto radicaba en idear un plan antes de ver a Britt. El problema es que no se le ocurría absolutamente nada y había rechazado todas las propuestas de su amiga.

Quinn por su parte ha intentado convencer a la latina de buscar a Britt en su antiguo departamento, en Juilliard, o en la academia de baile donde impartía clases. Para la rubia; aunque Britt pudiera no estar en esos lugares, tal vez alguien podría darles referencias. Santana se ha negado a ir, y la rubia ha comenzado a impacientarse. Así que ha llegado a la conclusión que debe obligar a su amiga. Afortunadamente para ella, no será necesario atarla para eso. El miércoles por la mañana había recibido la llamada de Nicholas para invitarla a comer.

Nick y Jenn habían estado promocionando la película X-Men: Primera Generación en los programas de televisión. Aunque la pareja no eran los protagonistas de la cinta; tanto productores como representantes habían acordado utilizar la creciente fama de Jenn por haber ganado el Oscar como mejor actriz. Aprovechando esa situación y que la rubia estaba también en Nueva York; al agente de Nick le pareció buena idea integrar a Quinn en un par de salidas con la pareja para ir interesando a los medios y fans en ella, pues en unos meses se estrenaría la película que habían filmado con Nick y debían conseguir la mayor proyección posible para ambos.

Durante la comida, Jenn había recibido la llamada de su agente para preguntarle si deseaba asistir al recital benéfico de Central Park que realizaban los estudiantes más sobresalientes de Juilliard y Nyada. Por supuesto, la ganadora del Oscar sería una de las invitadas de honor y podría llevar a quien quisiera.

Quinn vio en aquella situación una oportunidad que investigar algo sobre Britt, pero al recibir el programa del recital supo que Santana debía ir con ella a como diera lugar. B. Susan Pierce aparecía como coreógrafa y bailarina principal de la Rapsodia de August Rush que representarían en el recital.

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

Con la promesa de no insistirle más sobre su encuentro con Britt, la rubia logró convencer a Santana para que fuera su acompañante esa noche.

**- Espero que por lo menos te hayan dado buenos lugares en el dichoso recital… **

Quinn y Santana se dirigían al Central Park en el Mercedes Benz Clase S color plata que había rentado la rubia desde el día que llegaron a Nueva York. Santana había cedido a la súplica de Quinn de acompañarla, pero no mostraba interés alguno sobre el recital; al parecer la latina no estaba de humor para prestar atención a los detalles del evento, lo que resultaba beneficioso para los propósitos de la rubia.

**- Le parecen bien a la señorita López asientos de primera fila?… **la rubia intentaba animar a su amiga, sabía que las cosas con Santana podrían salirse de control cuando se diera cuenta de quien participaría en el recital… **San, relájate por favor. Te prometo que vas a disfrutar mucho del evento… **

**- Si tú lo dices… **comentó la latina dejando escapar toda su incredulidad.

Veinte minutos después, las chicas tomaban su lugar en la primera fila del improvisado auditorio de Central Park para presenciar el recital. Quinn tenía a su lado izquierdo a Jenn y al derecho a Santana. Del otro lado de Jenn se encontraba Nick. El recital comenzaría en los próximos 10 minutos. Mientras esperaban, los periodistas invitados tomaban fotografías a la pareja del momento y a sus acompañantes

Mientras tanto en el backstage del escenario; chicos y chicas iban de un lado a otro ultimando los detalles para cada presentación. Todos eran estudiantes próximos a graduarse que pretendían aprovechar la oportunidad para darse a conocer. Entre ellos una morena realizaba sus ejercicios vocales.

Rachel Barbra Berry de apenas uno cincuenta y ocho de estatura, complexión delgada, cabello marrón, ojos color chocolate y maravillosa voz sería la encargada de cerrar el recital.

Britt y Rachel se conocieron al iniciar los ensayos para el recital. Además de participar en él, ambas formaban parte del comité organizador por lo que se veían prácticamente a diario. Entre ensayos y reuniones compartieron mucho tiempo juntas, lo que al final las llevo a convertirse en buenas amigas.

El recital dió comienzo con bailarines y actores del Juliard y Nyada representando una escena de Les Miserables. Le siguió el pianista Alan Woo interpretando Maybe y Kiss The Rain del compositor Yurima. Después las filarmónicas de ambas escuelas dirigida por Alondra de la Parra con Danzón No. 2 y Piensa En Mí. A continuación una representación del Lago de los Cines también con estudiantes de ambas universidades. Los siguientes en aparecer fueron los violinistas Lina Tur Bonet, David Garret y Vanessa Mae con Destiny, Storm y Sabre Dance. Cada tema musical estuvo acompañado por una pareja de bailarines de Juilliard y otra de Nyada.

Los violinistas habían terminado su intervención y se ofrecía una pausa de 15 minutos. Después de la pausa vendría Lyla Novacek con su interpretación de Something Inside.

El recital estaba casi llegando al final, solo faltaban tres números y hasta ese momento Santana parecía no estar disfrutando del evento; se le veía malhumorada, siempre que cruzaba palabra con Quinn era para decirle que no debió haberla obligado a acompañarla. La rubia simplemente sonreía, sabía que en el momento en que la latina volviera a ver a Britt su ánimo cambiaría radicalmente.

Durante la pausa Rachel aprovechaba para asegurarse que al igual que el recital, la cena que ofrecerían también fuera un éxito.

**- B, te confirmaron la presencia de Jennifer Lawrence en la recepción?… **preguntaba la morena

**- Dios!, sabía que algo faltaba!. Lo siento Rach, lo olvide por completo. No fui a verla. Podrías enviar a alguien por favor?… l**a rubia de ojos azules estaba designada para invitar a la ganadora del Oscar a la cena que ofrecerían como celebración del evento. Los contratiempos que se fueron suscitando durante el recital le impidieron ir a donde estaba la recién galardonada.

**- B, a quien se supone que voy a enviar?, ya todos se están retirando con los artistas invitados. Los únicos que quedamos del comité somos tú y yo, a Kurt hace rato que no lo veo… **los nervios hacían presencia en Rachel. La morena estaba acostumbrada a que todo le saliera perfectamente y que olvidaran invitar a Jennifer Lawrence no estaba contemplado. La ganadora del Oscar debía estar en la cena para darle proyección al recital. Si todo salía bien, el país entero hablaría de ellos.

**- Entonces tendrás que ir tú… **Britt había encontrado rápidamente la solución

**- Qué? Estas Loca?… **a la morena no le hacía gracia

**- Quieres que vaya yo? estoy a un número de subir al escenario, no puedo ir ahora Rach… O vas tú o adiós a Jennifer Lawrence en la recepción… **la rubia de ojos azules parecía también estar de mal humor.

**- Grrrrr!… maldita sea! Tengo que hacerlo todo yo? …**la morena dejaba caer las manos empuñadas y daba un golpe al piso con su pie derecho haciendo notar su disgusto.

**- Porfis Rach, te prometo que luego haré lo que me pidas… **Britt le sonreía a la monera para intentar convencerla.

**- Oh… creéme! Pensaré en algo muy grande B.**

Rachel salió del backstage dirigiéndose al auditorio para hablar con la actriz. Alguien de seguridad le había señalado los lugares donde se encontraba la actriz y sus acompañantes; al acercarse se percató que solo una morena de rasgos latinos se encontraba sentada, no podía visualizar a las otras tres personalidades.

**- Disculpa… **se dirigió a la distraída chica que jugaba con su móvil… **vienes con Jennifer Lawrence verdad?**

**- Ajam… **Santana contestaba sin mirar a la morena

**- Sabes dónde esta?… necesito hablar con ella… **para la morena que Santana no levantara la vista mientras le contestaba había sido una grosería

**- Como todos esta noche… **dijo antes de señalar hacia la dirección donde se encontraban los actores siendo fotografiados por algunos periodistas.

**- Gracias… **le regaló una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo… _**amiguitos**_**… **susurro para sí misma cuando se alejaba

Rachel se dirigía hacia el lugar donde le había señalado la latina; mientras lo hacía, pudo visualizar primero al novio de la actriz que sonreía mientras era fotografiado, después a la ganadora del Oscar hablando con los periodistas y por último a una chica rubia que no lograba apreciar bien por los flashes de las cámaras; paso a paso se fue acercando y poso su atención en identificar a la rubia; a Rachel le intrigaba saber quién era la otra acompañante de la ganadora del Oscar; esa noche más temprano, un compañero suyo le había mencionado que se trataba de la nueva sensación en Inglaterra.

Comenzó su escrutinio de la rubia, y lo primero que la morena pudo apreciar fueron los zapatos de triple plataforma estilo Peep-Toe Pumps de Casadei, luego un vestido strapless de gasa de seda en color beige moldeado en la cintura y de caída libre al suelo de J. Mendel. Rachel por unos segundos se detuvo a observar los accesorios que llevaba la rubia en las manos; en una cargaba un monedero pequeño en color oro de Salvatore Ferragamo y en la otra, llevaba anillo de flores y brazalete de platino con diamantes de Cathy Waterman.

Hasta ese momento, lo que Rachel había apreciado le parecía una elección sobria; el color del vestido era pálido y los accesorios que completaban el atuendo eran discretos. La morena levanto la vista y se encontró con una maravillosa gargantilla diseñada de rombos y en cada unión llevaba una pequeña flor que hacía juego con el brazalete y el anillo. El tamaño era perfecto, colgaba a media altura del pecho y no llegaba a tocar la tela del vestido, también dejaba completamente libre su cuello. _'Hermoso'. _Todo parecía estar bien sincronizado; por lo tanto, Rachel pensó que la chica '_No era la típica actriz a la que le gustaba ser el centro de atención'_

Finalmente la morena poso su mirada en el rostro de la rubia… Quinn portaba en sus perfectos labios rosas una radiante sonrisa que por sí sola atrapaba la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Las luces mostraban sus armoniosas facciones; parecía no llevar maquillaje… no lo necesitaba, su belleza era completamente natural. La rubia llevaba el cabello con cascadas de ondas sueltas que caían sobre sus hombros; un broche de cristal y diamantes evitaba que el cabello cubriera su rostro. Los fotógrafos parecían no molestarle; el brillo intenso de los ojos verde aceituna de la rubia opacaba fácilmente los flashes de las cámaras.

Rachel la miró detenidamente; se visualizó recorriendo con su dedo índice, una a una las facciones del rostro de la rubia. Como si hubiera sido hipnotizada, la morena inclinaba la cabeza de un lado a otro siguiendo los movimientos de Quinn. El magnetismo que la rubia estaba desplegando sobre ella provocó que Rachel se olvidara de su principal objetivo. Completamente embelesada por lo que se posaba a unos pocos pasos, Rachel sonrió imaginándose que las sonrisas de Quinn estaban dedicadas a ella.

**- **_**Pareces una verdadera princesa…**_susurró para sí misma… Y justo en el momento en que lo hacía, sus miradas se encontraron. Quinn pudo distinguir el movimiento de labios de la morena y como respuesta le sonrió. Rachel amplio más su sonrisa al descubrir que la rubia sí le dedicada a ella una de las suyas.

Quinn entendió con el gesto de la morena que ésta necesitaba hablarle. Se disculpó de sus amigos y los periodistas para dirigir sus pasos a donde se encontraba Rachel. Al llegar la miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió nuevamente.

Durante unos pocos minutos; invitados, periodistas, auditorio, luces, escenario y músicos, no existieron para las chicas. Solo silencio. Solo ellas dos mirándose a los ojos.

Rachel continuaba cautivada por la sonrisa radiante y el magnetismo de los ojos color avellana de la rubia.

Quinn por su parte se dejó envolver por la dulzura con que la miraban los ojos color chocolate de la morena. Se sentía bien. Aquellos ojos le inspiraban tranquilidad, paz. Una paz que no había sentido en su vida. De repente... nunca tuvo que ser la hija perfecta de Russel y Judy Fabray o la adolescente embarazada; no hubieron desencuentros con su familia o el vacío en su corazón al desprenderse de Beth; no existía la angustia de todavía saberse enferma y esperar el alta definitiva; no había preocupación por reunir a sus amigas o un Noah insistiendo en retomar su relación; tampoco estaban los compromisos laborales que tenía que cumplir. En ese momento, solo existía ella y la sensación de sentir que finalmente había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía.

**- Quinn… **Nick era el encargado de romper con la magia del momento demandando la atención de la rubia… **Quinn… debemos volver a nuestros lugares. Ya han anunciado el siguiente número… **Quinn asintió con la cabeza

**- Lo… lo siento… debo volver a tomar mi lugar… **miraba a la morena sin dejar de sonreírle

**- Claro… perdón… yo solo… vendrás a la cena?… **pregunto saltándose la formalidad de la invitación

**- Cena?… mmm… no han mencionado nada de una **

**- Oh, lo siento… se supone que yo debía invitarles… **como contadas veces pasaba, los nervios se apoderaban de la morena… **el comité organizador ofrece una recepción para los invitados especiales… por supuesto, ustedes están considerados como tales…**

**- Oh… gracias… supongo que sí… Nick?… **finalmente miró al chico que seguía esperando por ella… **nos invitan a la recepción y… **miro a la morena esperando por conocer su nombre…

**- Rachel… Rachel Berry… **

**- Y Rachel espera que le confirmemos ahora… **Quinn volvió a dirigirse a su amigo

**- Jen y yo no tenemos planes todavía… pensábamos invitarlas a cenar a ustedes… **

**- Genial… entonces sí iremos… **dijo mirando nuevamente a la morena… **disculpa, irán todos los que participan en el recital?**

**- Si. Todos estarán allí… al finalizar el evento, alguien vendrá por ustedes para acompañarlos. La cena es en otra sección del parque…**

**- Gracias… Rachel Berry… **extendió su brazo para ofrecerle la mano a la morena… **nos veremos en la recepción entonces… **

Rachel estrechó suavemente la palma de la rubia y al hacerlo, sintió todo su cuerpo erizarse por el contacto

**- Nos veremos en la recepción entonces… **miro a la rubia esperando su respuesta a la pregunta no pronunciada

**- Quinn Fabray… encantada… **Rachel finalmente liberó la mano de la rubia…

**- Quinn… debemos volver… **Nick señaló al escenario donde aparecía Lyla Novacek para hacer su interpretación.

Sin decir más, la rubia se despidió de Rachel con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su lugar.

Durante el número, Quinn no entendía porque solo podía pensar en los ojos de Rachel Berry y en lo bien que se sintió al estar frente a ella.

Por otra parte; Britt estaba completamente nerviosa y angustiada por su presentación. No entendía porque sentía la necesidad de que su coreografía fuera perfecta. Conocía cada paso, los había ensayado miles de veces, no había ninguna razón para estar nerviosa.

Quinn tomo la mano de Santana al ver sobre el escenario a la conductora del recital para anunciar el siguiente número. Antes que la latina pudiera reaccionar al gesto de la rubia, la conductora comenzó a hablar.

'_Nuestro siguiente número es una coreografía montada especialmente para este recital… acompañada con la melodía, Rapsodia de August Rush… la brillante y talentosa bailarina de Julliard… Susan Pierce… _

'_No tienes que temer preciosa… solo cierra los ojos y baila para mí'… _sin saber por qué, la imagen y las palabras de Santana aparecieron en los recuerdos de Britt justo antes de entrar al escenario.

La rubia llevaba un vestido de tela chifón con una v invertida de brillantes acentuando su cintura, un solo tirante al hombro era el encargado de unir el vestido desde la espalda baja al strapless de la vista principal. El largo del vestido era hasta las rodillas. Todo en color azul turquesa.

Apenas la vio entrar al escenario, la reconoció inmediatamente. Santana miró a Quinn para cuestionarle y lo único que encontró en ella fue una amplia sonrisa. Volvió la vista al escenario y disfrutó del amor de su vida bailando como nunca antes la había visto.

Britt se concentró en la melodía y recordó a Santana. Pensó que su imaginación bromeaba con ella cuando veía a la latina al abrir y cerrar los ojos. Bailo para Santana. Bailo sólo para ella. Sin poder controlarlo; lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras lo hacía.

Al mirar a Britt bailar, Santana olvidó todo. Entre Cabriole's, Echappé's, Jeté's, Entrechat's, Saltos y Piruetas; la latina se enamoró más de su rubia de ojos azules. No había dejado de amarla un solo segundo.

Lágrimas de felicidad rodaban por las mejillas de Santana. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente de lo orgullosa que se sentía… Britt había conseguido su sueño de convertirse en bailarina profesional… el sacrificio, mereció la pena…

La melodía terminó con Britt simulando una caída en el escenario.

Cuando vieron a Britt hacer su reverencia al auditorio. Como si fueran impulsadas por resortes; Santana y Quinn fueron las primeras en aplaudir de pie. Miraban al escenario completamente orgullosas.

Fue entonces cuando Britt finalmente se percató de la realidad. No era producto de su imaginación. De pie, en primera fila, se encontraban la que alguna vez consideró su hermana y la que siempre sería el amor de su vida.

No hubo tiempo de reaccionar, uno de los bailarines que la acompañaron en su presentación tomo la mano de Britt para retirarse juntos del escenario.

Quinn y Santana recuperaban su lugar sin decir nada. Solo se sonreían la una a la otra. Estaban felices. Habían visto a Britt en su debut como bailarina profesional.

Nuevamente aparecía la conductora del recital para presentar el número final. _'Y para cerrar este maravilloso recital… acompañada del violinista Andres Bryson… la encantadora y prodigiosa voz de Nyada… Rachel Berry'_

Quinn volvió su atención al escenario tras escuchar el nombre de la chica que le había inspirado tanta seguridad; olvido la conmoción que pudiera estar sintiendo Santana por su posible reencuentro con Britt. Otra vez, solo existía ella y la paz que le transmitían aquellos ojos color chocolate.

Rachel al entrar al escenario, buscó desesperadamente los ojos avellana que minutos antes la habían hipnotizado; apenas se encontró con la mirada de la rubia, le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Quinn le correspondió de la misma manera y fue entonces cuando el violinista comenzó a entonar la melodía de Defying Gravity

_ Something has changed within me_  
_ Something is not the same_  
_ I'm through with playing by the rules_  
_ Of someone else's game_

La voz de Rachel Berry se escuchaba en todo el recinto pero su mirada se centraba en la rubia que tenía frente a ella en primera fila.

_Too late for second-guessing_  
_ Too late to go back to sleep_  
_ It's time to trust my instincts_  
_ Close my eyes: and leap!_

Sin siquiera pensarlo, la morena le estaba dedicando aquellas palabras.

_ It's time to try_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try Defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I am defying gravity And I won't let you down!_

Cambio la última frase de la estrofa como si intentara decirle algo a la rubia

_I'm through accepting limits_  
_ ''cause someone says they're so_  
_ Some things I cannot change_  
_ But till I try, I'll never know!_  
_ Too long I've been afraid of_  
_ Losing love I guess I've lost_  
_ Well, if that's love_  
_ It comes at much too high a cost!_

_ I'd sooner buy_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ Kiss me goodbye_  
_ I'm defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ And I won't let you down!_

_ I'd sooner buy_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ Kiss me goodbye_  
_ I'm defying gravity_  
_ I think I'll try_  
_ Defying gravity_  
_ And I won't let you down!_  
_ let you down!_  
_ ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

La interpretación de Rachel terminó y los aplausos no se dejaron esperar. Por primera vez en su vida, a Rachel Berry no le importó recibir una ovación de pie. Lo único importante en ese momento, eran los aplausos y la hermosa sonrisa que Quinn Fabray le regalaba.

El recital finalizó oficialmente con las palabras de la conductora agradeciendo la asistencia al evento.

Casi al mismo tiempo Kurt Hummel se acercaba al lugar de los chicos para acompañarlos a la sección del parque donde se celebraría la recepción.

En el backstage del escenario; después de su participación, Britt se había escondido en el vestidor de las chicas. Los recuerdos, la última conversación con Santana, las preguntas sin respuestas, las promesas rotas, la soledad… todo había vuelto de golpe y sin previo aviso. Rachel la encontró en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas y abrasando sus piernas.

**- B? Te pasa algo?… Te sientes mal?… **la morena se había sentado de rodillas frente a la rubia.

**- San esta aquí… **susurraba sus palabras más para sí misma que a Rachel…

**- Samuel?… no lo he visto… pero vendrá a la recepción no?… **la morena relacionaba las palabras de Britt con el novio de la rubia… **has discutido con él?… **Rachel tomo el mentón de Britt para obligarla a levantar el rostro.

**- No hablo de él… hablo de Santana… mi ex… **

**- Oh B, lo siento… supongo que las cosas no acabaron bien para que estes así… **se sentó al lado de la rubia para hacerle compañía… **pero, sabes? No deberías dejar que te afecte. Has trabajado mucho para conseguir ser la bailarina principal esta noche. Me alegra que te haya visto!, así se habrá dado cuenta que no la necesitas para lograr tu sueño… **Britt esbozo una tímida sonrisa no muy convencida de las palabras de Rachel… **anda vamos a la cena. Quiero que conozcas a alguien… **la morena se levantó ofreciéndole la mano a Britt para ayudarle… **creo que me he enamorado… **

**- Tú?… ahora de quién?, de algún pianista, violinista, bailarín o bailarina, chelista?… **Britt había recuperado el ánimo y ya sonreía. Los enamoramientos de la morena le hacían gracia.

**- De una princesa B… de una princesa… **

Britt y Rachel se arreglaron, y en cuanto estuvieron listas se dirigieron a la sección del parque donde se celebraría la recepción del recital. Rachel estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a la rubia.

Britt en cambio no quería ver a Santana. Le había costado meses poder continuar con su vida. No quería revivir todo el dolor, la angustia, la tristeza, y la desilusión que sintió con el abandono de la latina. Britt ahora era _feliz_, tenía en su vida a alguien que la amaba, volvía a disfrutar de bailar. No necesitaba que Santana apareciera para remover todo su dolor.

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

Una gran carpa blanca delimitaba el área de la recepción. En su interior estaban perfectamente ubicadas 30 mesas redondas con mantelería en color negro y vino, vajilla y cristalería fina; como centro de mesa, un jarrón con alcatraces y cinco velas de mesa dentro de pequeños vasos de cristal hacían la iluminación de las mismas.

La recepción daba comienzo. Quinn y los chicos fueron acomodados en una mesa donde se encontraban también algunos directivos de Juilliard. La rubia miraba para todas direcciones buscando a Britt. O a Rachel para que le ayudara a localizar a Britt. Quería asegurarse que esa noche sus amigas hablaran a como diera lugar.

Después de unos minutos vio entrar a Britt y Rachel juntas. Ambas chicas eran interceptadas por edecanes de la recepción por lo que tuvieron que dar la espalda hacia donde estaban ubicadas las mesas. Quinn vio aquello como la oportunidad para que Santana y Britt se vieran frente a frente. Tomó de la mano a Santana y tiró de ella cuando se levantó de la mesa. Se disculpó con los demás comensales y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las chicas sin soltar a la latina. Santana la seguía a regañadientes, preocupándose más por no pisar su vestido o el de su amiga.

Al llegar donde las chicas. Quinn se detuvo y miró a Santana para sonreírle…

**- Britt?… **finalmente la rubia habló al volver su mirada a las chicas que les daban la espalda.

Britt se dio la vuelta temerosa de que la voz que la llamaba perteneciera a la rubia que durante muchos años consideró su hermana y mejor amiga.

Santana estaba petrificada tras escuchar como Quinn llamaba a Britt. Sin percatarse, sus ojos brillaron apenas vio el perfil de su rubia.

Britt y Santana se miraron a los ojos cuando finalmente se encontraron frente a frente. Ambas sintieron como se les escapaba el aliento. Sus ojos se volvieron brillosos por las lágrimas que apenas lograban contener. Sin poderlo evitar, revivieron el doloroso recuerdo de su último momento juntas.

**. **

_* Flashback *_

_**- Hey sexy! Y esas maletas?... **__preguntaba la rubia de ojos azules al percatarse de tres maletas grandes depositadas al lado de la puerta del departamento que compartía con su novia y su amiga. _

_Brittany volvía de impartir clases en el Broadway Dance Center, tenía apenas un mes de haber sido aceptada como instructora coreográfica. La rubia amaba bailar. Estudiaba en Juilliard y su sueño era ser bailarina profesional. Lo único que podía igualarse a su amor por el baile, era el que sentía por la morena que la miraba entrar al departamento. Britt se acercó a su chica para saludarla, no la había visto en todo el día, beso suavemente sus labios y la abrazó… __**te extrañé… **__susurró cerca del oído de la latina _

_**- Yo también preciosa… **__Santana devolvió el susurro aun en brazos de su novia. No quería desprenderse de ella. Aspiro profundamente el aroma de sus cabellos. Santana quería llevarse con ella todo el aroma que le fuera posible. _

_**- Pensé que Quinn ya se había llevado todo… **__comentaba la rubia dirigiendo la mirada a las maletas… __**todavía no entiendo cómo es que se muda con Dave a Londres. No recuerdo que hubiera mencionado siquiera que pensara volver con él… **__Britt se sentó en el sillón sin soltar la mano de su chica, esperando que la latina tomara lugar a su lado. Pero Santana se mantuvo de pie, solo se giró para mirar a su chica a los ojos. _

_**- Britt… **__la voz de la latina se escuchaba apagada. Santana había decidido esperar hasta el último momento para hablar con su novia sobre su mudanza... __**las maletas, no son de Q… son mías… **__la rubia entrecerró los ojos por la confusión. Intentó recordar si habían mencionado hacer algún viaje. Santana no había mencionado nada sobre ello. Ninguna de las dos lo había hecho. _

_**- Dios San!… les ha pasado algo a tus padres?… **__Britt sonaba preocupada; sabía que la única razón por la que su novia viajaría de improviso sería por algo que tuviera que ver su familia… __**dame cinco minutos, recojo algo de ropa y te acompaño a Lima… **__la rubia se había puesto de pie mientras hablaba, dispuesta a ir a su habitación y preparar su bolso para viajar. Santana llamó su atención sin soltar su mano mientras intentaba abandonar la sala._

_**- … mis padres están bien… no voy a Lima… **__la confusión de la rubia iba en aumento. Donde más podría ir?… __**me voy a Londres Britt… **_

_Conmocionada. Esa era la palabra que podría definir perfectamente cómo se sentía la rubia de ojos azules en ese momento… Londres? En qué momento su novia decidió mudarse a Londres? Sin mencionarle antes? Y los planes? Y su relación? _

_**- No entiendo… cómo que te vas San?… **__Britt buscaba la mirada de su chica. _

_**- … Dave me ha ayudado a conseguir una beca en el King's College… **__Santana se negaba a mirar a los ojos a su novia. _

_**- Una beca? En Londres?… nunca has mencionado nada sobre Londres**_

_**- Lo sé… surgió con la vuelta de Dave… es… es una gran universidad… **__La latina había decidido usar el pretexto de una beca en la universidad de Londres. Evitaría a toda costa el tema de la enfermedad de Quinn… __**tienen excelentes programas de investigaciones, trabajan con una fundación… el hospital que está ligado a la fundación ofrece servicios gratuitos… podré hacer voluntariado… es una gran oportunidad… no puedo rechazarla Britt… **__Santana miraba ahora a Britt intentando sonar convincente_

_**- Parece que en verdad quieres ir… **_

_**- Sí. Es importante… **_

_**- Está bien… pero no tienes que irte ahora, dame dos semanas para hacer los trámites de baja en Juilliard y me iré contigo… **__Santana interrumpió a la rubia _

_**- No Britt… Tú no vas a dejar Juilliard… **__la latina tomo el rostro de su novia entre sus manos y la miró a los ojos… __**Bailar es tu sueño, es lo que te hace feliz… **_

_**- No San! Tú me haces feliz… y si esa beca es importante para ti… entonces lo es también para mí… **__Britt beso la palma de la mano izquierda de Santana que aún se posaba sobre su mejilla. Santana correspondió el beso acercándose a besar los labios de su chica. _

_**- Te amo… **__susurro sobre sus labios… __**lo sabes verdad?… **__Santana miró el brillo de los ojos azules y cómo Britt le asentía con la cabeza mostrando una sonrisa en los labios…__** pero**__**no dejaré que abandones tu sueño por mí. No vas a dejar Juilliard… **__la rubia frunció el ceño al escucharla… __**preciosa, no tienes que preocuparte por nosotras… nos veremos en Lima cada vacaciones… **__Santana acariciaba el ceño fruncido de su novia, tratando de suavizar su semblante…_

_**- Pero yo no quiero tener que esperar vacaciones para verte!… **__los ojos de la latina comenzaban a ponerse brillosos y para la rubia aquello no pasaba desapercibido. La conocía muy bien. Algo le estaba ocultando… __**San, que sucede?… **__ahora eran las manos de Britt que acunaban el rostro de su novia… __**no quieres que vaya contigo Santy?**__…__de repente la voz de Britt parecía la de una niña, era su estrategia para suavizar la tensión con su chica y el camino para salirse con la suya. Pero la respuesta de Santana no fue la que la rubia esperaba. La latina tomo las manos de Britt para liberar su rostro, la miró a los ojos, dio dos pasos hacia atrás para separarse de la rubia y respiro profundo. _

_**- No Britt… no quiero que vengas conmigo… **__las palabras de Santana hicieron añicos el ánimo de la rubia; sin embargo, Britt no podía imaginarse el daño que esas mismas palabras causaban en el corazón de la latina_

_**- Estas terminando conmigo?… **__una pregunta que Santana no se esperaba. El semblante de la rubia se tornó serio y firme. Conocía a su novia. Sabía que tenía que presionarla._

_**- Por supuesto que no!… **__Santana se acercaba acortando la distancia que ella misma había interpuesto hacia su novia. Britt había suavizado su semblante al escuchar aquella respuesta… __**no tiene que ser así… **__tras escuchar las últimas palabras, la rubia era quien ponía distancia ahora… no tenía que ser así?, entonces cabía la posibilidad de que terminara con la relación? Y las innumerables promesas de pasar toda la vida juntas? Santana la amaba, estaba convencida de ello. Algo grave debía estar pasando. Pero que podía ser tan grave para comprometer así su relación?_

_**- No tiene que ser así?… **__ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Santana intentando esconder todo el dolor que aquella conversación le estaba causando. Britt buscando respuestas a sus preguntas… __**serías capaz de acabar con lo nuestro?… **__Santana desvió la mirada al piso, estaba apenada. Su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos de solo pensarlo. Volvió a mirar a su chica a los ojos; los ojos azules que tanto amaba estaban brillosos tratando de contener las lágrimas, lágrimas que eran por su causa. No respondió. No hubo necesidad de hacerlo, y Britt lo entendió perfectamente. _

_Durante algos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio, solo mirándose a los ojos. Cada una perdida en sus recuerdos; en las caricias y los besos que se habían regalado, en las aventuras que habían vivido, en las promesas que se estaban rompiendo. _

_Un mensaje de texto saco a Santana de sus pensamientos. Saco el celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y leyó mentalmente el mensaje. Quinn le avisaba que estaba llegando al edificio para recogerla. Necesitaban llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. _

_Britt miró a Santana responder el mensaje. Una lágrima rodo por la mejilla de la rubia. Había llegado el momento. _

_**- Santana… si sales por esa puerta, lo haces también de mi vida… **__la rubia limpió su mejilla y miró a Santana. Los ojos azules que siempre se volvían cálidos cuando miraban a la latina, ahora denotaban dolor, tristeza, ira. _

_Después de unos segundos Santana se dirigió a la salida del departamento, la abrió y sacó al pasillo una a una las maletas. Tomó su abrigo del perchero de la pared y antes de dejar las llaves sobre el buró al lado de la puerta, desprendió el llavero con figuraba de princesa que Britt le regaló cuando llegaron a Nueva York. Al salir, cerró la puerta en silencio… _

_**- Lo siento… **__susurró la morena mientras caminaba hacia el elevador_

_Britt se dejé caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra de la sala. Necesitaba consuelo. Un abrazo de su hermana rubia, pero Quinn tampoco estaba. De repente la rubia de ojos azules se veía sola. Sola en una habitación de Nueva York. Sin amiga y sin novia. Sola. El llanto se hizo presente en sus ojos sin que pudiera controlarlo. _

_A la mañana siguiente despertó en medio de la sala. Pensando que todo había sido una pesadilla, corrió a la habitación que compartía con Santana. No había rastro de su novia. Miro el closet para comprobar que tampoco estaba su ropa. No era una pesadilla. Estaba sola. _

_* Fin del Flashback *_

_._

* * *

" _**La magia surge entre ambas... Es mucho más que mirarnos, es sentir que estamos juntas en todos los espacios "… **__**Jackselins Arteaga**_

Hey people... siento la tardanza, tengo varios dias sin internet y tuve que ir a un ciber para subir este cap... espero que les guste... qué les pareció el encuentro? y el reencuentro?... comenten aunque sea un ok... es mi manera de saber que les gusta como va la historia o lo que prefieren...

En cuanto a la pregunta de si era necesario enredar a Quinn con alguien una noche... solo diré que necesitaba aclarar un punto que más adelante entenderán...

Dulces Sueños, Buenos Días, Buen Provecho, o lo que corresponda... Abrazos y besos ;) ;)


	7. Lo Siento

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

.

_**Lo Siento… **_

Como si se tratara del tráiler de una película, las imágenes venían a su cabeza sin poder contralarlo. Se recordó a sí misma realizando la rutina que durante diez meses llevo a cabo.

'_Despertar en el piso de la sala de su departamento, revisar el armario para descubrir sólo su ropa, revisar la habitación de Quinn para encontrarla desmantelada, darse una ducha, vestirse con lo primero que sus manos tomaban, desayunar lo que fuera que encontraba en el refrigerador, tomar sus clases en Juilliard, impartir sus clases en el Broadway Dance Center cuando tuviera que hacerlo, comer o cenar lo que se le cruzara en el camino, finalmente volver a su departamento vacío para llorar hasta quedarse dormida en el piso de la sala'. _

Una rutina que la llevó de ser una chica dulce, jovial y alegre a convertirse en una completa ermitaña. Incluso bailar, que era lo que más disfrutaba hacer y amaba se volvió algo mecánico en su vida.

Diez meses sin recibir un mensaje, llamada o mail de Santana. Ninguna explicación, ni una palabra… nada!

Entonces tomo la decisión de buscarla en Lima cuando viajó por las vacaciones de navidad; Santana había prometido que se verían en vacaciones, así que esperaba recibir todas las explicaciones y respuestas que necesitara antes de tomar la decisión definitiva de sacar a la latina de su vida… pero Santana no llegó a Lima, ni siquiera Maribel y Emilio estaban para darle noticias de ella.

Revivir los sentimientos de angustia, soledad y desamparo que la habían seguido durante muchos meses la estaban saturando. No quería volver a ese lugar oscuro donde estuvo secuestrada y la presencia de Quinn y Santana frente a ella la hacían sumergirse nuevamente en el dolor que había sentido por su abandono.

En un par de segundos Britt pasó de ser la mujer segura de sí misma que habían admirado en el escenario a la inocente e indefensa niña que Quinn y Santana protegían. Dio un paso atrás como si con ello consiguiera interponer una barrera entre ellas. Quería salir corriendo pero sus piernas no reaccionaban como ella necesitaba.

Para las chicas; descubrir que provocaban en la rubia de ojos azules el deseo y la ansiedad por huir fue doloroso. La imagen de Britt sufriendo crisis nerviosas o escondida en algún lugar abrazando sus piernas para protegerse, las golpeó súbitamente. Habían visto esas reacciones en Britt cuando sufría de bullying en el instituto, y que ahora ellas fueran las causantes les rompía el corazón.

Quinn no tenía idea del daño que le había causado. Esperaba que Britt la recibiera con los brazos abiertos cuando sólo algunos mails en los cumpleaños y en las festividades para desearle lo mejor fue todo lo que recibió de ella? En ese momento cayó en la cuenta que ella también la había abandonado.

Santana en cambio era consciente, lo fue desde el momento en que salió del departamento. Por eso mismo, se dedicó a evadir la realidad saturándose de clases, proyectos, investigaciones y por supuesto, su dedicación al cuidado de Quinn.

Sin embargo, había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo y de descubrir si aún tenía cabida en la vida de su rubia. Frente a ella estaba la persona que más amaba en el mundo y a la que más había lastimado. Sabía que no era merecedora de su perdón, y aunque no hubo un solo minuto en que no se odiara por ello, su corazón aún conservaba la esperanza de recuperar al amor de su vida.

Habían pasado unos minutos sin que ninguna de las tres dijera una palabra.

**- Señorita Fabray?… necesita algo?… **Rachel que había observado a las chicas sin entender nada, rompía el silencio.

Quinn miro a la morena para negarle con la cabeza.

Britt intento aprovechar la distracción dando unos pasos para adentrarse por completo en la recepción, pero al pasar junto a Santana ésta reaccionó tomándola del brazo izquierdo. La miró a los ojos buscando encontrar la esperanza que tanto anhelaba.

Los cálidos ojos azules de su rubia solo denotaban indignación, rabia y frustración.

**- Lo siento… **fue todo lo que el nudo en su garganta le permitió decir a la latina. Bajo la vista avergonzada, y hacerlo descubrió un diamante rosa de corte princesa en el centro de una argolla de oro blanco que con pequeños diamantes redondos incrustados. Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras se resquebrajaba.

Había llegado demasiado tarde. Britt. El amor de su vida. Se había comprometido con alguien más... tragó saliva tratando de desvanecer el nudo en su garganta. Mientras volvía su mirada a los ojos de la rubia, deslizó su mano al dedo anular y apenas toco el anillo, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

Por mucho que estuviera resentida; el corazón de Britt se encogió al encontrarse con los ojos lagrimosos de Santana. Aquella lágrima era sincera, la conocía y pudo ver la tristeza en su mirada.

**- Yo también… **escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo… De que se estaba disculpando? No había razón para ello pero su corazón no necesitaba de un motivo para hacerlo.

Britt continúo su camino hacia su mesa. Santana lo hizo en dirección opuesta para dejar atrás la carpa. Por un momento Quinn pensó en seguir a Britt pero al ver las lágrimas de Santana entendió que su lugar estaba al lado de la latina.

**- San? A dónde vas?… **le preguntó al alcanzarla unos pocos metros después.

**- Por favor no me hagas a regresar… **por mucho que intentara controlarse, su voz era temblorosa y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin permiso

**- Toma… **Quinn le entregó su monedero… **espérame en el auto. No tardaré**

**- No es necesario Q, deberías quedarte, se verá mal que te vayas a media cena… **aunque entendía los compromisos de su amiga, en realidad necesitaba su consuelo.

**- No me importa cómo se vea. Siempre será primero mi familia… **se acercó más a Santana para dejarle un beso en la frente… **solo entraré a despedirme de Nick y Jenn, de acuerdo?… **le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos… **espérame en el coche, si?,** **no demoraré… **Santana asintió con la cabeza.

Rachel, que se había quedado en la entrada de la carpa estuvo observando la escena entre Santana y Quinn. Al ver que la rubia volvía, se dirigió a la mesa que compartía con Britt, el novio de ésta y otros invitados.

Quinn regresó a la recepción mientras Santana se dirigía al ballet parking para solicitar el auto. Al llegar a su mesa, habló con sus amigos para disculparse. Sin dar detalles, les informó que Santana se sentía indispuesta y que ella prefería hacerle compañía. Los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarles en lo que hiciera falta; con la promesa de llamarles si necesitaban algo logró convencerlos que no era necesario que ellos también se retiraran de la cena.

Siguiendo con el protocolo, se disculpó y despidió de cada uno de los que integraban su mesa. Al terminar, busco con la mirada a Britt mientras se dirigía a la salida de la carpa. Alcanzó a ver como la rubia de ojos azules esquivaba su mirada escondiéndose detrás del rostro de un joven rubio con barba que llevaba la mano de la rubia a sus labios para depositarle un beso en el dorso mientras escuchaba lo que ésta le decía. Siguió su camino y al salir de la carpa fue interceptada por Rachel.

**- Te vas?… Creí haber escuchado que te quedarías a la recepción… **la morena interesada por averiguar lo que pasaba, cuestionaba a Quinn evitando que continuara con su camino al pararse frente a ella.

**- Uhmm… lo siento. Ha surgido algo y tengo que marcharme… **la rubia le contestaba a Rachel esperando terminar pronto la conversación

**- Todo bien con tu chica?… **Quinn frunció el ceño por la pregunta… **mmm, yo… las vi hace un momento… **

**- Eh!? No… San no es mi **_**chica…**_aunque llevaba prisa, la rubia también sentía la necesidad de aclararle eso a la morena… **yo… mira de verdad no pretendo ser grosera pero debo irme… **Quinn sabía que si se demoraba más de lo debido Santana podría irse

**- Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

**- Tal vez sí. Traes tu móvil contigo?… **la morena asentía con la cabeza mientras sacaba del bolso el artefacto para entregárselo a la rubia. Quinn anoto su número en el móvil… **por qué no almorzamos mañana?… **Rachel volvía a afirmar con la cabeza… **bien; entonces, márcame antes del mediodía, ok?… **se despidió de la morena dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rachel suspiró por el contacto con la rubia mientras la veía alejarse, volvió a la recepción y se sentó al lado de Britt. Intentó disfrutar de la velada, pero estaba ansiosa porque llegara el siguiente día para ver nuevamente a Quinn.

Britt por su parte, sin comentar nada con Rachel y su novio sobre lo ocurrido con las chicas, hizo el esfuerzo por olvidarse del encuentro; sin embargo, no pudo sacar de su mente la imagen de Santana llorando. Habían pasado poco más de dos años sin tener noticias de ella. _Porque le afectaba tanto?_

Sin hacer ningún comentario durante el trayecto, Quinn y Santana llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaban. Inmediatamente al entrar a la suite que compartían, Santana se fue a su habitación. La rubia hizo lo mismo para darse una ducha y 15 minutos después se dirigió donde Santana para preguntarle si deseaba cenar; pero al abrir la puerta, se encontró a la latina en la cama abrazando una almohada y sollozando.

Santana llevaba el pijama puesto sin haberse desmaquillado. Una vez que regreso del baño de la habitación con los productos, sentó a Santana apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama. Al terminar la tarea de desmaquillar a su amiga, volvió a al baño para deshacerse de todas las cosas.

Finalmente regresó a la cama, se sentó al lado de la latina y tiró de ella para colocar la cabeza de Santana sobre su regazo.

Durante varios minutos mantuvieron la postura; mientras Quinn le acariciaba el cabello y de vez en cuando, limpiaba las lágrimas con la yema de sus dedos, Santana acariciaba con sus manos el llavero de princesa que llevaba consigo a todos lados sólo porque Britt se lo había regalado.

**- Se ha comprometido… **salió de los labios de la latina entre sollozos mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a abrazar la almohada y acurrucarse en posición fetal…

**- Lo sé preciosa… **Quinn también se había percatado del anillo… **y lamento tanto que hayamos llegado tarde… **ver a Santana así de devastada le dolía en el corazón.

Las lágrimas que en silencio ahora corrían por la mejilla de la rubia, eran producto de sentirse culpable por haberle ocasionado ese daño a sus hermanas.

Quinn siempre sintió en su corazón que Santana y Britt se pertenecían la una a la otra. Fue testigo del amor que se profesaban mucho antes que ellas mismas lo descubrieran. Incluso llego a envidiar la conexión que sus amigas tenían y deseo en su alma tener a alguien en su vida que la amara tanto como ellas se amaban.

En sus pensamientos, ella era la responsable de haber acabado con esa maravillosa relación.

**- No puedo prometerte que volverás a estar con ella; pero encontraremos la manera de estar presentes en su vida… **dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones… **eso sí puedo prometerlo San… **

En silencio, Quinn siguió consolando a Santana acariciándole el cabello hasta que ésta se quedó dormida de tanto llorar. Se recostó al lado de la latina pero no logró conciliar el sueño. Paso la noche en vela pensando en alguna manera de convencer a Britt para que las aceptara de nuevo en su vida.

Britt llego a su departamento casi a las tres de la madrugada; después de haber finalizado la recepción del recital, todos los miembros del comité organizador tuvieron que reunirse para ultimar detalles con los periodistas, directivos y todos los empleados que participaron en la realización del recital.

El día había sido muy largo y agotador. Estaba cansada. Se dio una ducha y cuando finalmente se metió en la cama para descansar, no pudo hacerlo. Su mente voló a la imagen de Santana aplaudiendo de pie, orgullosa y derramando lágrimas al verla sobre el escenario. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar que justo antes de entrar al escenario, sin ser consciente de la presencia de la latina, su corazón le dedico aquel baile.

_Sería posible que aún, a pesar de los años separadas, la conexión entre ellas se mantuviera intacta?... Valdría la pena darles la oportunidad de explicarse?_

Recurrió a un Triazolam para conciliar el sueño. No tendría que levantarse temprano de la cama al siguiente día; porque al ser sábado, sólo había programado dos horas de baile en el Broadway Dance Center que comenzaría hasta las cinco de la tarde. Después de un rato, el medicamento hizo efecto y Britt finalmente se quedó dormida.

Mientras tanto en el noreste de la ciudad, en el barrio de Bushwick para ser exactos, una morena de ojos marrones tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía la rubia de sonrisa perfecta y ojos enigmáticos que la habían hipnotizado esa noche.

Se emocionaba al pensar que la vería al siguiente día. Estaba ansiosa por que las horas pasaran rápido. Quería verla, quería saber todo sobre ella. Sin pensarlo, se levantó y volvió a la cama después de tomar su portátil. Lo encendió y tecleó el nombre de la rubia en el buscador mientras se acomodaba en el respaldo de su cama con el portátil sobre su regazo para revisar todos los resultados.

Rachel pasó la noche viendo fotos, leyendo notas y revisando videos de Quinn Fabray que aparecieron en la red. Apenas cumpliría veintidós años; sólo llevaba dos trabajando en el medio y había conseguido cosas importantes; dos películas por estrenar y una serie exitosa. Apareció de la nada para convertirse en la sensación de Inglaterra. _'Y cómo no? Si bien podría ser una princesa… _

Las notas que relacionaban a la rubia con alguien le incomodaron; sobre todo aquella donde Quinn reconocía que tenía una historia con Noah… el chico le pareció atractivo pero consideró que no estaba a la altura de la rubia. Decidió abandonar la inspección de las fotos de Quinn y Noah para evitarse el mal humor, prefiriendo concentrarse en la actuación de la rubia en Skins. Su malestar se intensificó a ver las escenas de besos que Quinn compartía con Kaya.

_Celos? Cómo era eso posible? No tenía ni veinticuatro horas de haberla conocido. _Era extraño, pero aunque la morena siempre había sido un tanto enamoradiza, nunca antes lo había sentido con la intensidad que ahora. Con sólo cerrar los ojos podía apreciar a detalle su rostro, oir su voz y respirar su aroma. _De verdad se había enamorado? _

Finalmente cayó rendida al sueño poco antes de que amaneciera.

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

El día comenzó para Quinn despertando sola en la habitación de Santana. Después de encontrar en el living room de la suite, la nota de su amiga informándole que estaría en el gym, decidió dirigirse al mismo lugar. Mientras lo hacía, revisó su móvil. Se encontró con dos llamadas pérdidas de Nick y un mensaje de texto de Jenn invitándolas a comer, ese día los chicos viajarían de vuelta a Los Ángeles para seguir atendiendo la promoción de su película. Respondió el mensaje aceptando la invitación.

Santana llevaba haciendo spinning media hora cuando Quinn la encontró en una de las bicicletas. El gym estaba prácticamente vació por lo que no supuso ningún problema ocupar la bicicleta del lado izquierdo de la latina. Después de unos minutos ejercitándose, finalmente llamó la atención de su amiga quitándole un auricular para que pudiera escucharla.

**- Has desayunado?… **la latina negó con la cabeza… **entonces cuando salgamos de aquí almorzaremos juntas**

**- No tengo apetito… **

**- Puedes elegir entre salir, el restaurante del hotel y la suite… no tienes más opciones**

Santana sólo se había deprimido una vez en su vida, y eso paso cuando su abuela la corrió de su casa tras haberle confesado estar enamorada de Britt. A la latina le daba por ocupar su tiempo en un millón de cosas sin importancia, olvidándose así de sus alimentos o sus horas de sueño. En aquella ocasión la tarea de cuidarla, la había compartido con la rubia más alta. Ahora tendría que hacerlo ella sola.

**- Detesto que te pongas en plan **_**madre **_**conmigo… **le respondió la latina sonriéndole, en el fondo sabía que Quinn lo hacía con buena intención.

**- Entonces no me discutas… salida, restaurante o suite?**

**- Mmm… Suite, pero cuando acabemos aquí… **la rubia asintió con la cabeza y continúo con su rutina.

Quinn y Santana siguieron en el gym, alrededor de hora y media más; pasaron por las corredoras eléctricas, escaladoras, pesas y aparatos para ejercitar los brazos, las piernas y sus abdominales.

Mientras lo hacían, Quinn recibía llamadas de un número desconocido; no respondió a ninguna, y después de la tercera llamada decidió desviar el número. Tanto a su familia como amigos cercanos los tenía identificados, por lo que pensó que la llamada no era importante.

En su habitación, Rachel caminaba de un lado a otro un poco desesperada. _Por qué no tomaba la llamada? Se habría arrepentido de verla? _ Un tanto molesta, después de aventar el celular a la cama, se fue a la cocina para prepararse un café. Allí se encontró con su roommate…

**- Q carita diva… **comentó el chico al verla entrar a la cocina… **tuviste fiesta anoche?… **atribuía la mala cara de su amiga a la ajetreada noche del recital.

Rachel tomo una tasa de la alacena y sirvió café en ella. Se paró al lado de su amigo y tomo una galleta del plato sobre la encimera.

**- Dios, he dormido casi nada… **comento la morena antes de beber de su tasa.

**- Y eso?… no llegamos tan tarde**

**- Pase la madrugada investigando en la red… **Kurt la miró confundido

**- Investigando? Qué?… **Rachel solo sonrió… **o debería preguntar, a quién?… **continúo al ver la sonrisa de la morena

**- Quinn Fabray… **dijo suspirando…

**- Mmm… No recuerdo a ninguna Quinn Fabray**

**- Estaba con Jennifer Lawrence… **el chico frunció el ceño, estaba confundido… **la princesa rubia de ojos hipnotizadores y sonrisa maravillosa… **continuo suspirando

**- Dios Rachel… deja ya esos enamoramientos platónicos y céntrate en los castings!**

**- Me ha dado su número… **replicó antes de escuchar todo el sermón que venía de su mejor amigo

**- Ya le has marcado y te has dado cuenta que el número no es real, cierto?… **miro a la morena con ojos acusadores

**- Kurt, sé que no me creerás, pero lo que sentí al verla… en verdad no lo había sentido antes… **miro a los ojos del chico para continuar… **me perdí en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en toda ella… es hermosa… fue tan fácil hablarle… mientras estaba en el escenario solo sentía que le cantaba a ella… No podría explicarlo. Sólo siento que mi lugar es a su lado… **la morena bajo la mirada un poco avergonzada por lo que estaba confesando

**- Entonces, le has llamado?… **suavizó su voz. Aunque no creía la confesión de su amiga, ésta ya se había puesto sensible y no quería herirla con sus palabras

**- No me toma la llamada… **dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras hablaba

**- O sea que cabe la posibilidad de que no sea su número, no?… **intentaba convencer a su amiga que se olvidara del asunto.

**- No Kurt!… algo me dice que sí es su número… fue ella quien dijo lo de almorzar juntas hoy!… por qué lo diría si no quisiera? Tú la viste!, te pareció una de esas personas que dicen eso solo porque sí?… **

**- Pues no la verdad. Aunque traté muy poco con ellos, fueron muy amables y educados.**

**- Lo ves? Si fuera una chica de esas, tu sexto sentido no lo pasaría por alto… **necesitaba convencer a su amigo para que la animara porque ella comenzaba a perder las esperanzas

**- Vale, esta bien… veamos… mmm… envíale un mensaje de texto, talvez no toma la llamada porque no conoce tu número… pero eso sí Rach!, si no te contesta el mensaje, te olvidas del asunto. **

Rachel movió la cabeza afirmando la sentencia de su amigo. Corrió a la habitación por su móvil, buscó el contacto de la rubia, tecleó unas cuantas palabras y le envió el mensaje mientras mentalmente suplicaba al cielo que la rubia le respondiera.

.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

.

Eran ya las once treinta del día. Quinn y Santana finalmente se sentaban a almorzar. La rutina en el gym se había alargado más de lo que la rubia hubiera preferido, pero estaba siendo condescendiente con su amiga. Quinn tomó su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Jenn preguntándole sobre el lugar y la hora de la comida, pero al revisarlo se encontró con un mensaje de un número desconocido. Por un momento la idea de borrar el mensaje cruzo por su cabeza, pero le pareció extraño tanta insistencia, así que decidió leer el mensaje del número desconocido después de escribirle a Jenn y así lo hizo.

'…_**Hey! Se supone que almorzaríamos juntas, hoy? Rachel Berry, morena, uno sesenta, Recital, cantante, Nyada… bueno, este es mi número. Si eres Quinn Fabray puedes llamarme, si no, no te molestes… **_

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la rubia tras leer el mensaje de Rachel e instintivamente le respondió

'_**Que suerte que mi nombre sea Quinn Fabray, así podré llamarte'**_

Quinn volvió a sonreír cuando pulso el botón de enviar. Santana se percató del gesto de la rubia pero no dijo nada, todavía.

'_**Siento no haber tomado tus llamadas. Ha sido una mañana larga y recién estoy probando alimentos. Cambiamos lo del almuerzo por un café? A las seis está bien? Elige el lugar'**_

A unos kilómetros del Sheraton Tribeca New York Hotel, una morena no concebía que sus súplicas fueran escuchadas. _'Y si no era ella?'_

'_**Cómo sé que eres la misma Quinn Fabray que conocí?'**_

Cuando Santana levantó la vista para mirar a su amiga tomar nuevamente su móvil y escribir un mensaje, se percató del brillo en sus ojos. Los Ojos de Quinn no brillaban así a menos que se tratara de Beth; a la latina le pareció extraño que algo o alguien más la hiciera emocionarse con tanta intensidad

'_**Rubia, uno sesenta y ocho, ojos verdes avellana, acompañante de Jennifer Lawrence en el Recital'**_

'_**Esa información la puedes encontrar en la red. Tendrás que llamar'**_

Quinn dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al leer el mensaje de la morena.

En realidad Rachel ya estaba convencida de que se trataba de su rubia. Pero quería escuchar su voz, por eso la insitaba a llamarle.

Quinn golpeaba sus dedos sobre el comedor mientras pensaba si debía llamar o no. Santana no paso por alto el nerviosismo de su amiga.

La rubia tomo su celular y se dirigió al sillón del living room dejando sola a la latina. Se recostó en el sofá antes de marcarle a la morena

En cuanto el móvil de Rachel dio tono de llamada, esta se sobresaltó, miró el móvil en sus manos y permitió que el timbre siguiera sonando. Después de cuatro tonos, Quinn se dio por vencida cancelando la llamada. _'Qué le pasa? Por qué no toma la llamada?_

'_**Te das por vencida tan rápido? Entonces no eres la Quinn Fabray que imaginé. PD: Yo llamé cinco veces'**_

El mismo gesto se dibujó en los labios de la rubia. Una sonrisa. Sólo que ahora estaba acompañada de la típica ceja enarcada de Quinn. _'Me está retando?'_

'_**No se qué Quinn Fabray imaginaste, pero ésta no repite llamadas. PD: Cinco llamadas es acoso'**_

Después de leer el último mensaje de la rubia y ver que ésta no volvía a llamar Rachel comenzó a recriminarse el no haber tomado la llamada. _'Que vuelva a llamar, que vuelva a llamar. Te juro diosito que ahora si le contesto, pero que vuelva a llamar por favor'_. Suplicaba nuevamente la morena.

Quinn decidió volver al comedor con Santana. Se llevó algo de fruta a la boca y bebió un poco de su jugo. Rachel Berry podría tener los ojos más cálidos que había visto en su vida, pero no volvería a llamar.

Cinco minutos después de que sus dedos se volvieran a escuchar sobre el comedor. Sin decir nada, la rubia tomó su móvil, se levantó de su silla y regreso al sillón del living room para recostarse. Quinn no se percató de haber sido seguida por la latina. Santana se quedó parada detrás del sillón donde se había recostado la rubia, recargó su espalda en la pared para que esta no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Quinn, Marcó. Un tono. Y fue todo lo que Rachel necesito para aceptar la llamada. Se arrepentiría toda su vida si dejaba pasar la llamada otra vez.

**- Quinn Fabray?**… la morena estaba más que emocionada pero intentaba disimularlo.

**- Rachel Berry?… **Quinn sonreía por el tono incrédulo de Rachel

**- Volviste a llamar… **ahora ya no podía ocultar su emoción

**- Si, y es la primera vez que lo hago**

**- Me alegra que lo hicieras**

**- A mí también… **un pequeño silencio se hizo presente… **mmm… entonces… café?**

**- Por qué no, una comida?**

**- Ya tengo programado algo para hoy, y… probablemente mañana tenga que viajar muy temprano… **un pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza de la rubia. _'Y si le digo que me acompañe?'... _agitó su cabeza de forma negativa tratando de sacudirse la idea.

**- Oh… **Rachel dejó escapar un suspiro sin poder controlarlo. _'Y si no la volvía a ver?'… _**te vas ya?… **Quinn se percató del desanimó de la morena.

**- A New Haven. A celebrar el cumpleaños de mi princesa… **Santana no perdía detalle de lo que decía la rubia. Se sorprendió al escucharla referirse a Beth. Quinn nunca hablaba de la pequeña. Ni siquiera sus amigos de Londres lo sabían. Fuera de Dave y su familia, el único que sabía de la existencia de Beth era Chris, y eso tenía que ver con que fuera su representante y la rubia quería mantener el secreto por la tranquilidad y bien de la pequeña.

**- Princesa?… creí que no tenías chica… **Rachel se había desilusionado. Su princesa tenía a su propia princesa y no era ella.

**- Y no tengo… Mi princesa es… mmm… si aceptas el café, te cuento la historia**

**- Ok… pero solo es para que me cuentes la historia eh!**

**- De acuerdo!. Dónde nos vemos?… **Santana seguía atenta a las palabras y gestos de la rubia. Parecía que una sonrisa se había instalado de forma permanente en ella.

**- Estaré cerca del Central Park. Conoces el Candle café?**

**- Creo que sé cómo llegar. Te veo allí a las seis. **

**- Bien! Entonces… hasta las seis**

**- Rachel?… **Quinn se apresuró para evitar que la morena cortara la llamada.

**- Si?**

**- Cómo estas segura de que soy la misma persona que conociste?**

**- Por tu voz… **susurró la morena mientras se sonrojaba y la sonrisa de Quinn se hacía más amplia. No dijeron más, ambas cortaron la llamada al mismo tiempo.

**- Con quien hablabas?… **era el turno de Santana para hablar con la rubia.

**- Dios San!… Pretendes provocarme un infarto?!… **Quinn se había sobresaltado levantándose por el susto de escuchar a la latina… **Hace mucho que estas allí? **

**- El mismo tiempo que tú allí… Quien es Rachel?**

**- La conocimos ayer… **Santana fruncía el ceño. No recordaba a ninguna Rachel… **La cantante que cerró el recital**

**- Me dio la impresión que coqueteabas con ella… **la latina sabía que Quinn no tenía ningún problema con las preferencias sexuales de nadie, pero era la primera vez que la veía interesada en una chica. Se sentó en el descansa brazos del sillón acercándose a la rubia.

**- Nadie estaba coqueteando San!… **Quinn hizó una mueca en el rostro, incómoda por el comentario de su amiga… **sólo quede con ella para un café**, **esta eso mal?**

**- No Q, no tiene nada de malo. A decir verdad, me alegra verte así!**

**- Así?… **la rubia no entendía a qué se refería su amiga

**- Con ese brillo en los ojos y esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro… Te gusta?… **Quinn pensó su respuesta unos segundos

**- Hablar con ella es… como hablar contigo. Me inspira mucha confianza. Ya lo has visto, me hace reir sin siquiera proponérselo. Es extraño… es como si la conociera de siempre**

**- Pero la conociste ayer. Y eso es lo que me preocupa Q. Que no sepamos nada de ella y pienses hablarle de Beth… **Quinn frunció el ceño al escuchar a Santana… **Escucha, no quiero entrometerme vale? Sólo creo que deberías pensarlo mejor… En cuánto se estrenen las películas, los medios de aquí querrán saber todo sobre la protagonista. Todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Y van a escarbar hondo Q. Tardarás más en llegar a New Haven que los medios en tener acceso a ella. Y ni siquiera has hablado con Shelby y Chris sobre cómo van a manejarlo si se enteran… **la rubia dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Santana tenía razón… **creo que deberías tener un plan primero antes de que exista la posibilidad de que la noticia se filtre… **

**- No creo que ella sea capaz de… **fui interrumpida por la latina

**- Te entiendo, vale? Conozco ese sentimiento Q… Confiarle tu vida a alguien con los ojos cerrados. Eso es lo que hemos estado haciendo Britt, tú y yo desde que nos conocimos. Pero nosotras crecimos juntas y de esta chica no sabemos nada… Creo que deberías esperar un poco. No por ti, sino para proteger a Beth. **

Quinn sólo asintió con la cabeza. Algo en el corazón le decía que podía confiar ciegamente en Rachel, pero Santana tenía razón. No podía exponer a su pequeña de esa manera.

.

* * *

" _**Al verdadero amor no se le conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece "… **__**Jacinto Benavente**_

Sorry por la demora chicos... antes de salir de viaje no pude subir un cap por error en la pag, les compensaré subiendo otro cap hoy mismo...

Aprovecho para hacer un par de aclaraciones; primero esta historia es AU, Rachel y Quinn vienen de mundos diferentes; segundo, Rachel tiene de padres a Hiram y Leroy pero Shelby no es la madre biológica.

Comenten, sus reviews son mi musa para escribir...

Cuidense... abrazos y besos... ;)


	8. You Belong To Me

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**You Belong To Me… **_

Después de la comida con Nick y Jenn las chicas volvieron al hotel. Santana no planeaba salir, se quedaría investigando sobre cursos, especialidades y postgrados que pensaba tomar cuando regresara a Londres. Después de descubrir que Britt estaba comprometida, tenía claro su regreso apenas pasara unos días en Lima visitando a sus padres después del cumpleaños de Beth

Quinn aprovecho que llevaba de regreso a Santana al Hotel para ducharse y arreglarse para su _cita _con Rachel. Después de probarse algunos vestidos, la latina le sugirió que eligiera algo menos formal, total, sólo se trataba de un café.

Finalmente Quinn se decidió por unos jeans de mezclilla entubados y desgastados, mocasines en azul marino, camiseta blanca con la torre Eiffel impresa, chaqueta gabardina a la altura de la cadera en el mismo color que los zapatos, al igual que el bolso de tela y el cabello suelto. Se dirigió al Candle Café con tiempo de sobra.

Rachel en cambio iba sobre el tiempo, llegaría un poco retrasada. El casting que tenía programado para las tres de la tarde se había retrasado porque el director de escena no llegaba y aunque por su mente paso la idea de ya no presentarse, finalmente hizo la prueba, Spring Awakening parecía prometedor. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro, botas a la rodilla de piel sintética en negro, una camiseta sin mangas en gris y un sweater tejido de media altura en negro. No tuvo oportunidad de volver a su departamento para arreglarse.

Quinn llego al café cinco minutos antes y se sentó en una de las mesas con vista a la calle. Comenzó a leer un libro en lo que esperaba la llegada de la morena.

'_**Por favor no te vayas, voy en camino, llegaré en cinco minutos'… **_el mensaje de Rachel llegó exactamente a las seis en punto. Quinn sólo rio por lo intensa que parecía la chica. Qué más daba que llegara cinco minutos tarde?, no se acabaría el mundo por eso.

Rachel llegaba al local y al percatarse de que la rubia estaba distraída leyendo, toco la ventana para llamar su atención y automáticamente una amplia sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro de ambas. Finalmente la morena entró al café y al llegar a la mesa de la rubia, ésta ya la esperaba de pie.

**- Hola!… **Quinn fue la primera en saludar y al hacerlo, se acercó a Rachel para darle un beso en la mejilla. Rachel se ruborizó por el contacto y agacho la vista

**- Hola**… contestó en susurros quedándose de pie en el mismo lugar

**- Eligí mal? Quieres cambiar de mesa?** La rubia pensó que algo andaba no iba bien.

**- Eh!… No!… Por qué lo dices?**

**- Porque sigues de pie**

**- Yo… lo siento, me distraje un poco… **dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a Quinn.

En ese momento una camarera se acercaba para ofrecerles el menú. Las chicas pidieron su café y un postre para cada una. Cuando la camarera se retiró, continuaron con su conversación.

**- Siento haber llegado tarde, pensé que talvez ya te habrías ido. No suelo llegar tarde. De verdad lo lamento… **era más que evidente que Rachel estaba nerviosa. Sus dedos sobre la mesa se movían incesantemente. Quinn al notar su nerviosismo estiró su mano para posarla sobre la de la morena.

**- Tranquila Rachel, no pasa nada. No creo que lo hicieras con intención, así que no importa… **más que las palabras, fue el roce cálido de su piel lo que logró tranquilizar a Rachel.

Durante un par de minutos, ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraban a los ojos y se sonreían. Ambas sentían que no necesitaban decir nada, sólo la compañía de la otra les sentaba bien. Estaban sumergidas en una especie burbuja.

Burbuja que fue reventada por la camarera al regresar con sus pedidos. En ese momento, Rachel se percató que los chicos de una mesa cercana miraban a la rubia, lo que no le hizo nada de gracia. La mirada constante de los chicos terminó por borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

**- Que tal fue la cena?… **Quinn al notar el cambio de actitud de Rachel decidió romper el silencio.

**- Bien… todo bien… **el tono de voz de Rachel no era precisamente el más cariñoso y seguía con el rostro serio.

**- Ok!… **la rubia pensó que tal vez Rachel no quería estar allí… **no voy a entretenerte mucho. Podrías ayudarme a localizar a Britt?… **la morena frunció el ceño confundida… **la bailarina que hizo el número antes que tú en el recital… **continúo Quinn

**- En serio me pediste vernos para preguntarme sobre ella?… **Rachel levantaba un poco la voz, molesta con la rubia

**- No!… también porque me agradó hablar contigo y quería conocerte un poco… pero te has puesto seria y cortante… y si no quieres estar aquí, está bien, no voy a obligarte… pero por favor ayúdame, es importante lo de Britt. **

**- Diablos! Lo siento… es que los chicos de aquella mesa… **levantó la barbilla señalando la mesa… **te miran como si quisieran comerte… y me están poniendo de mal humor… **Quinn volvió la vista hacia la mesa. Se levantó y se dirigió a los chicos. Hablo y se tomó algunas fotos con ellos y volvió al lugar frente a Rachel quien atónita miraba a la rubia.

**- Les he dicho, que mi chica es cinta negra en taekwondo y que si no dejan de mirar para acá, te levantarás y les patearás el trasero… **Rachel dejó caer su mandíbula por la sorpresa

**- En serio les has dicho eso?… **_'les dijo que soy su chica?'…_

**- No. Sólo les pedí que dejaran de mirarnos porque nos incomodan, pero resultó que miraban porque son fans de skins y me han reconocido. Me tomé un par de fotos con ellos y ya está… **le sonrió nuevamente a la morena.

**- Fans de skins hum!… **la rubia se encogió de hombros… **me había emocionado por lo de **_**mi chica… **_ahora era turno de la rubia para ruborizarse y agachar la mirada. Santana tenía razón. Estaba coqueteando con ella. Rachel noto la incomodidad de la rubia y decidió cambiar de tema… **entonces, necesitas que te ayude a localizar a B?**

**- Sí… en verdad es muy importante. Nosotras tres crecimos juntas, éramos como hermanas… **respiró hondo antes de continuar y miró a los ojos chocolate de Rachel… **algo se rompió entre nosotras cuando San y yo nos mudamos a Londres. Sólo quiero arreglarlo. Encontrar la manera de estar cerca de ella. **

**- Y si ella no quiere tenerlas cerca?… vi cómo reaccionó cuando las vio… fue como si les tuviera miedo… **Quinn bebió de su café antes de responderle a la morena

**- Le hicimos mucho daño al dejarla solo. No debió haberlo pasado bien… Es por eso que quiero hablar con ella, explicarle lo que paso. Si después de escucharme, decide que no nos quiere en su vida, nos regresaremos a Londres y no la molestaremos más. Pero creo que antes debe saber la verdad. **

**- Conozco a B de apenas unos meses, pero la considero mi amiga. Por qué debería confiar en que no volverán a lastimarla?… **Quinn sonrió por la pregunta de la morena

**- Te agradezco que la protejas… Britt es una de las personas por las que daría mi vida. Es mi familia. Sólo puedo decirte eso. **

** - Por quién más serías capaz de sacrificar tu vida Quinn Fabray?… **preguntó Rachel mientras se llevaba su tasa de café a los labios

**- Por Santana y por… mi princesa… **dijo susurrando. Pensó en no mencionar a Beth, pero en el fondo confiaba en Rachel.

**- Me intriga lo que tienes con Santana**

**- Tranquila Rach!… **Rachel rio ampliamente al escuchar el apodo que le decía la rubia… **no es nada romántico… **Quinn correspondió la sonrisa de la morena… **San es mi hermana, la adoro. Le debo mucho. Me ha salvado de muchas maneras… **

**- Bien. Entonces háblame de tu princesa… **Quinn esperaba que Rachel no tocara el tema. Al percatarse de la reacción de la rubia, Rachel insistió… **dijiste que me contarías esa historia **

Quinn bajo la mirada, respiró hondo y dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones

**- Lo siento… no puedo… **susurró. Notó cómo volvía la seriedad al rostro de la morena

**- Entonces no confías en mí!… **Quinn toma la mano de la de Rachel antes de hablar.

**- Escucha… podría mentirte, inventar cualquier historia… pero no quiero hacerlo, quiero contarte la verdad porque aunque no te conozco, ya confío en ti!. No sabría explicarlo… es… es como si te conociera de siempre, como si supiera que estoy segura contigo… **no dijo más porque ni ella misma entendía lo que estaba tratando de explicarle a la morena

**- Pero?… **

**- No puedo exponerla. Antes de mencionarla, tengo que asegurarme de protegerla como es debido… No me perdonaría que le hicieran daño por mi culpa… **

**- Quién le haría daño? Sólo por mencionarla? No exageres!… **la morena negó con la cabeza y retiró su mano

**- No espero que lo entiendas… sólo dame tiempo por favor… **para la rubia, era importante que Rachel le diera una oportunidad… **en cuanto lo tenga todo controlado… te contaré toda la historia de mi vida.**

**- Y si te vas antes?… **a Rachel le parecía todo tan misterioso que cada frase de la rubia le intrigaba más. Quinn negó con la cabeza al escucharla.

**- Prometo que no me iré sin despedirme… **Quinn miró los cálidos ojos chocolates de Rachel… **y no importa dónde este, te prometo que en cuanto me asegure que todo estará bien para ella, volveré y te contaré toda mi vida… **los ojos avellana de la rubia brillaban suplicantes… **por favor Rach!… confía en mí… **

Cómo negarse? Si los ojos avellana que ya amaba se mostraban humildes, transparentes y desesperados por su aprobación.

**- Cómo podría negarme a esos ojos? **

**- Que tienen mis ojos?… **preguntó desconcertada la rubia

**- Me hipnotizan… **susurro… **podrías conseguir de mi lo que quisieras sólo con tu mirada… **la morena bajo la vista un poco apenada por la confesión

**- Bueno, si sirve de algo… **sonrió un poco ruborizada… **tus ojos provocan algo similar en mí… **Rachel levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una tímida sonrisa de la rubia. La morena correspondió la sonrisa de la misma manera.

Nuevamente se sintieron sumergidas en una burbuja donde solo existían ellas dos. Quinn se perdió en sus pensamientos tratando de entender por qué la opinión de Rachel le importaba tanto; por qué era importante que conociera los detalles de su vida, y que la aceptara con todos sus errores del pasado; por qué se sentía tan bien a su lado; por qué su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ella; por qué necesita sentir su contacto todo el tiempo; por qué Rachel tenía el poder de hacerla sonreír sin motivos y por qué ahora en lugar de ver sus ojos, se sentía atraída por sus perfectos labios carnosos; demasiados porqué's que no tenían explicación.

Recordó la conversación con Santana cuando ésta le confesó que estaba enamorada de Britt. Su amiga tampoco tuvo claridad para explicar lo que Britt le hacía sentir, resumió sus sentimientos diciéndole que la sola presencia de la rubia le hacía sentir completa, segura, feliz… eso era justamente lo que sentía al lado de Rachel; desde el preciso momento que la morena la miró a los ojos por primera vez se sintió segura, completa y feliz, como si hubiera encontrado su lugar en el mundo, como si conocerla fuera la recompensa a todas las pruebas y sufrimientos que la vida le había hecho pasar. _'Se había enamorado? Rachel sentiría lo mismo? Supondría eso una nueva ruptura con su familia? _No importaba. Nada importaba ahora. Lo bien que Rachel le hacía sentir; aún sin que pudiera explicarlo todavía, no lo había sentido nunca, con nadie, ni siquiera con Noah que era su primer amor y el padre de su hija.

_Qué pasaría ahora?_... Mirando nuevamente los cálidos ojos chocolate volvió a encontrarse, los porque's sin explicación no importaban, lo único que Quinn tenía claro, era que quería a Rachel en su vida y haría todo lo posible porque así fuera.

Rachel por su cuenta, también se había perdido en el brillo de los ojos color avellana y en el rostro perfecto de la rubia. Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien tan hermosa. Sus ojos, su nariz, sus cejas, sus labios, su cabello dorado, su sonrisa, su mirada; todo en ella era perfecto. _En verdad esa princesa estaba frente a ella?_

Rachel había salido con chicos y chicas físicamente atractivos, pero ninguna persona que hubiera conocido antes podría compararse con la rubia. Quinn simplemente no tenía comparación. No se trataba solo de su hermoso rostro o su elegancia. Había algo en los ojos de Quinn que la hipnotizaban, pero al mismo tiempo la hacían sentir poderosa. Creía ver a través de sus ojos, el alma pura y bondadosa de la rubia.

Después de haberla escuchado hablar con tanto hermetismo sobre la historia de su vida, Rachel solo sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla, de hacerle sentir segura y de garantizar que nadie más le hiciera daño. Y si había algo que le preocupara, ella haría lo posible por ayudarle a solucionarlo.

**- Señoritas, se les ofrece algo más?… **una vez más la burbuja era reventada por la camarera. Quinn negó con la cabeza y sin apartar la vista de la morena, respondió

**- Yo estoy bien, gracias… Rachel, te apetece algo más?**

**- Nop… **negó con la cabeza también… **creo que es hora de irnos… **volvió a sonreírle a la rubia

**- Quieres irte ya!?… **Quinn se decepcionaba un poco… pretendía pasar más tiempo con Rachel.

**- Debemos apurarnos si quieres ver a B…** la morena levantaba sus cejas mientras miraba a la rubia

**- Vas a ayudarme?**

**- No me creíste cuando te dije que podrías conseguir de mi lo que quisieras con una mirada?… **Quinn sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosas. Rachel sacó de su bolso algunos billetes que dejó caer sobre la mesa… **vamos!, tal vez alcancemos a B en la academia… **tomó la mano de la rubia mientras se ponía de pie y tiró de ella para levantarla. Quinn no opuso resistencia, pero mientras se ponía de pie, le dijo…

**- Debería pagar yo… he sido yo quien te ha invitado… **

**- Ya te encargarás de pagar tú la próxima vez… **las chicas seguían sin perder el contacto visual entre ellas

**- Entonces, quieres que nos veamos otra vez?… **preguntó la rubia cuando se acercó a Rachel

**- Claro! Todo ese cuento sobre la historia de tu vida, me ha intrigado mucho… no te librarás de mí hasta que me cuentes todo con lujo de detalles… **le guiñó un ojo a la rubia mientras salían a la calle

**- Quien te ha dicho que quiero librarme de ti?… **ahora era la rubia quien guiñaba un ojo a la morena… **he estacionado el auto por aquí cerca… **señaló en dirección a la siguiente calle.

Ya en el auto, Rachel le confirmó a Quinn que Britt continuaba impartiendo clases en el Broadway Dance Center y debido a los ensayos del recital los sábados tenía que dar dos horas. Normalmente salía de la academia a las siete y media por lo que debían darse prisa. Mientras se dirigían a la academia de baile; Quinn se encargó de ambientar el recorrido con música que siempre llevaba en el auto.

Entre canciones de Adele, Bob Dylan, Alicia Keys, The Beatles, Michael Jackson y Ray Lamontagne, las chicas hablaban de los trabajos que habían realizado y los proyectos que tenían en mente.

Rachel le platicó a la rubia que se graduaría de Nyada en unos meses, de las obras escolares en las que había participado de pequeña, de las presentaciones en pequeñas obras independientes, de los castings que ya había realizado para obras musicales y por supuesto, de su sueño de ser protagonista en una obra musical importante y de grabar un disco. Quinn le dijo que no dudaba que lograría sus sueños y todo lo que se propusiera, le hizo la promesa de verla cuando fuera la protagonista en un musical y de comprar su disco cuando estuviera a la venta.

La rubia le platicó sobre las películas que estrenaría en unos meses, una nueva serie donde le habían ofrecido ser la protagonista y de algunos papeles que a Chris le parecían adecuados para ella; pero, aún no había decidido nada sobre la serie y los castings que tendría que hacer, debido a que no sabía cuándo viajaría de vuelta a Londres. La decisión la tomaría después de hablar con Santana. A Rachel no le gustó la idea de que las decisiones de que Quinn dependieran de las opiniones de su amiga, y aunque la rubia ya le había aclarado que su relación con Santana no era nada romántico; su lado posesivo y celoso salía flote. Tras un _Ah_ después de escucharla se quedó en silencio mirando por la ventanilla del auto.

Para no prolongar el incómodo silencio que se había producido repentinamente entre ellas. Rachel comenzó a cantar la siguiente canción aún sin haberse percatado de la letra

_ See the Pyramids__  
__ Along the Nile__  
__ Watch the sun rise__  
__ On a tropic isle__  
__ Just remember darling__  
__ All the while__  
__ You belong to me..._

La última frase la dijo susurrando mientras volvía la vista a Quinn. La rubia se había percatado del gesto de Rachel y conocía perfectamente la letra de la canción, pero decidió no apartar la vista del camino.

_ See the market place__  
__ In old Algiers__  
__ Send me photographs__  
__ And souvenirs__  
__ Just remember__  
__ 'Til your dream appears__  
__ You belong to me..._

Rachel pensó que su mirada había incomodado a la rubia. No pretendía ser demasiado evidente con sus sentimientos, pero ella no había elegido la canción… solo esperaba que Quinn no se sintiera _presionada o acosada _

_ I'll be so alone_  
_ Without you_  
_ Maybe_  
_ You'll be lonesome, too_  
_ Maybe_  
_ You'll be lonesome too_  
_ And blue_

La rubia disfruto de la imponente voz de Rachel; se dejó envolver por la letra de la canción, deseando que no fuera algo al azar y que efectivamente, la morena le estuviera dedicando esas palabras.

_ Fly the ocean_  
_ In a silver plane_  
_ See the jungle_  
_ When it's wet with rains_  
_ Just remember_  
_ Till you're home again_  
_ Or until I come home to you_  
_ You belong to me_

Quinn en ningún momento apartó la vista del camino, pero tampoco dejó de mirar por el rabillo del ojo a la morena mientras cantaba y cómo suspiraba de vez en cuando.

La melodía llegaba a su fin y ninguna de las dos hizo nada por romper el silencio. Afortunadamente para ellas, estaban llegando a la academia de baile por lo que el silencio en el auto no se prolongó demasiado.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al salón de baile. Quinn miró a través de los ventanales y descubrió a Britt bailando sola en medio del salón. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos identificar que el baile que estaba realizando se trataba de la coreografía con la que la rubia de ojos azules había participado en el recital. Rachel dio un paso para adelantarse a la rubia e ingresar al salón, pero Quinn la detuvo. Parecía que Britt estaba disfrutando del momento y no se había percatado de la presencia de las chicas por lo que decidió no interrumpirla.

Britt disfrutaba de su baile completamente sumergida en cada paso y en la melodía que inundaba el salón. Por lo menos en ese momento no era atormentada por el recuerdo de Santana llorando, ni aquel _'lo siento'_ de la latina que había ocasionado descontrolar el ritmo de sus palpitaciones.

Al despertar esa mañana, la imagen de Santana volvió a su memoria sin que consiguiera desprenderse de ella un solo segundo en todo lo que iba del día. Su cabeza se había convertido en un perfecto caos desde la noche anterior. _Desde cuándo esta en Nueva York? Por qué me ha buscado? Que quiere de mí ahora? Por qué sonreía al verme en el escenario? Qué habrá hecho todo este tiempo? Por qué se ha disculpado? Por qué ha llorado? Por qué no me ha buscado antes?... _Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas, la estaban saturando.

Necesitaba escapar, callar las voces de sus pensamientos, ahogar las dudas que la sola presencia de Santana estaba provocando. Y allí estaba, bailando sola porque su único lugar seguro lo conformaban su salón y su cuerpo moviéndose al ritmo de la música.

Britt se volvió al equipo de sonido para apagarlo cuando la melodía terminó; comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias, su prometido no tardaría en pasar por ella para llevarla a cenar. Quinn aprovechó que la ojiazul estaba distraída para adentrarse al salón y acercarse a unos pasos de ella. Rachel entendió que necesitaban privacidad por lo que se quedó esperando fuera del salón.

**- Britt?…** Quinn llamó la atención de su amiga apenas susurrando; no quería que Britt sintiera que buscaba imponerle su presencia, no quería presionarla. Si conseguía la oportunidad de hablar con ella, Britt debía estar dispuesta a escucharla. A partir de ahora, todo sería bajo los términos de la bailarina.

Britt giró la cabeza hacia donde la llamaban después de respirar y exhalar todo el aire de sus pulmones; sabía perfectamente quién era la persona que estaba cerca de ella.

**- Que haces aquí, Quinn?… **La ojiazul se había puesto a la defensiva, su tono de voz era firme y denotaba molestia… **me estas siguiendo?**

**- No Britt… **Quinn respiró tratando de contener su frustración. Britt parecía no estar dispuesta a escucharla… **no te estoy siguiendo; pero te agradecería muchísimo que me des la oportunidad de contarte algunas cosas. **

**- Cosas?… no me interesan tus cosas Quinn… hace un tiempo que tú y yo ya no somos amigas, no lo olvides… **las palabras de la rubia más alta hirieron a Quinn. Era verdad que se habían distanciado y todo era culpa de ella. Entendía el enfado de Britt; sin embargo, para ella, la rubia ojiazul jamás dejaría de ser su hermana. No importaba el tiempo que pasaran sin verse. Britt siempre podría contar con ella.

**- Tú siempre serás mi hermana Britt… **Quinn miró a su amiga con toda la ternura que fue capaz… **entiendo que estés enojada con nosotras, y que nos guardes rencor; pero talvez, si me dejaras explicarte porque nos fuimos… **fue interrumpida bruscamente por la otra rubia

**- Dos años después?… Ya no me sirven tus explicaciones Quinn, puedes ahorrártelas… **Quinn nunca había visto a su amiga en esa postura dura e impenetrable. Definitivamente lo sucedido la había marcado de tal manera que ahora, Britt ya no era más la chica dulce y alegre que siempre conoció

**- Lo siento tanto Britt… **la voz de Quinn se quebró… **lamento tanto no haber estado para consolarte y cuidarte… **las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas… **perdóname; aunque tuve una razón de peso, yo simplemente me fui y me deje llevar por el día a día sin mirar atrás. Me olvide de todo y de todos… **negaba con la cabeza sin poder controlar las lágrimas… **entiendo que me odies y no te culpo por ello… soy consciente del daño que te he hecho y no merezco menos que eso… **

**- Yo no te odio Quinn… **las lágrimas de Quinn lograron ablandar a la rubia ojiazul…

**- Deberías hacerlo porque yo soy la responsable de todo lo que han sufrido… San sólo hizo lo que creyó que era correcto**

**- Eso ya no importa… **miro a Quinn que intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas… **lo que haya sido, ya no le veo el caso. Las tres seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas y no sirve de nada volver a algo doloroso**

**- Yo… creo que sigue siendo doloroso porque en realidad no lo hemos superado Britt. Ninguna de las tres lo ha hecho. Simplemente estamos sobreviviendo… y también creo que tú necesitas conocer toda la verdad para seguir adelante con tu vida… **lágrimas seguían cayendo de los ojos de Quinn, aunque de manera más contenida… **como ya te he dicho, yo soy la culpable de que San y tú se separaran y ojalá pudieras darme la oportunidad de arreglarlo. Si me dejas, te prometo que no volveré a fallarte…** se acercó más a Britt para tomarle las manos… **haremos lo que tú quieras y nos verás sólo cuando quieras. Solo tienes que enviarme un mail o llamarme en el momento que lo desees y no importará donde estemos, volaremos de vuelta a Nueva York o donde sea que estes para verte.**

Quinn esperaba que su amiga dijera algo, pero al ver que no le respondía, liberó sus manos. Britt dejaba escapar el aire de sus pulmones pesadamente. Aquel _'yo soy la culpable de que San y tú se separaran' _había robado toda su atención y después de esas palabras no escuchó nada más. La rubia ojiazul estaba inmóvil. _Porque diría eso?_

Quinn entendió que no era momento de presionar, ya le había pedido a Britt una oportunidad dejándole claro que sería bajo sus términos. Así que le daría todo el tiempo y espacio que necesitara por lo que decidió dar por terminada la conversación. Dio media vuelta para retirarse del salón.

Al ver el movimiento de Quinn, Britt finalmente reaccionó. Debía aclarar esa duda que crecía como bola de nieve en su interior. Si había algo peor que el abandono de Santana y Quinn, sería saber que Santana le fue infiel con la que consideraba su hermana y mejor amiga. Y por mucho que eso le doliera, no estaba dispuesta a pasar otros meses sumergida en la oscuridad. Si ese era el motivo por el que se mudaron a Londres, por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de decirle a Quinn lo despreciable que era.

**- Quinn!… **la llamó mientras caminaba para alcanzarla, y cuando lo hizo la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

Britt había perdido los estribos. Ese pensamiento la descontroló por completo y estaba furiosa. Al girarse, Quinn pudo contemplar la ira en los ojos de su amiga, jamás había visto esa expresión en ella.

**- Ustedes… están juntas?… **Quinn frunció el ceño por la confusión, no estaba entiendo lo que Britt le preguntaba… **por eso se fueron, para estar juntas!…** la ojiazul levantó un poco la voz. Rachel y el chico rubio que platicaba con ella, escucharon la voz sobresaltada de Britt y se acercaron al salón.

**- Qué?… **ahora era Quinn quien levantaba la voz, un poco sorprendida por la afirmación de Britt y un poco por la molestia de la acusación. Britt tenía toda la razón para estar furiosa con ella aunque sus razones no fueran las correctas. Estaba allí precisamente para aclararle sus dudas y responder sus preguntas, por muy ofensivas que estas fueran. Respiró hondo para contener su enfado… **Dios Britt!, por supuesto que no! Jamás!… **miró directamente a los ojos de su amiga…** jamás te haríamos algo así!… **Quinn moduló su voz… **Britt!, tú, San y yo crecimos juntas, somos familia, somos trinidad impía recuerdas?… **le sonrió tímidamente a su amiga. Britt las había bautizado con ese nombre cuando ingresaron a la secundaria McKinley…** no existe ninguna posibilidad de que algo así suceda. Amo a San y daría mi vida por ella porque la considero mi hermana, y lo mismo haría por ti… **pudo ver que los ojos azules volvían a mostrar esa calidez que siempre los había caracterizado… **y si lo que te he dicho no es suficiente, ella te ama con toda su alma Britt… ha estado enamorada de ti desde el día que te conoció y eso no ha cambiado… **la ojiazul movió negativamente la cabeza y Quinn entendió que aquello no era un tema que le correspondiera a ella tratar… **es por eso que quiero contarte la verdad, para que no tengas ideas equivocadas de lo que paso**

**- Yo… **Britt seguía negando con la cabeza... **no lo sé… esto es… necesito… **la ojiazul se sentía confusa, no quería ceder, pero también había algo que no le permitía negarse

**- Tranquila Britt. No tienes que tomar una decisión ahora mismo… nosotras pasaremos esta semana en New Haven, y tal vez vayamos a Lima antes de volver a Londres… **

**- Se regresan a Londres?… **Britt no se percató de haberlo dicho en alto. Fue un pensamiento que se le escapó de los labios sin poder controlarlo.

Quinn no paso por alto el desánimo en la voz y la mirada de la ojiazul. Tal vez sí había una oportunidad de que Britt les permitiera volver a su vida. Sonrió tímidamente por la alegría que eso le provocaba.

**- Si, pero eso no es problema Britt. Como te he dicho antes, solo tienes que enviarme un mensaje y yo me encargo de ir a donde estés… tómate todo el tiempo que necesites**

**- Yo… me están esperando… **señaló a la puerta del salón para que Quinn se percatara del chico que platicaba con Rachel… **debo irme… **Quinn asintió con la cabeza aceptando la decisión de la rubia más alta.

La ojiazul volvió donde se encontraba el equipo de sonido para tomar su bolso y retirarse del salón. Al pasar por la puerta, descubrió a Rachel y la saludó pronunciando su nombre secamente. Correspondió el efusivo saludo de su prometido antes de retirarse ambos.

La morena trago en seco al sentir la mirada penetrante de Britt mientras la saludaba. Estaba claro que no había sido de su agrado que llevara a Quinn a verla; tendría que disculparse con ella. Ya pensaría en algo. Lo que ahora le preocupaba era el semblante cabizbajo de su princesa. Miró a Quinn y pudo apreciar su tristeza. Quería abrazarla, secar sus lágrimas y consolarla. Decirle que todo estaría bien. Que ella la cuidaría. Ver esa sonrisa radiante en sus labios y por supuesto que ella fuera el motivo que las provocara.

Rachel dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esperando transmitirle sus sentimientos con ella. Quinn correspondió la sonrisa de la morena. _Cómo era posible que ese simple gesto le hiciera sentir más fuerte?_

_._

* * *

" **La desgracia de los corazones que han amado, es no encontrar nada que sustituya al amor "… ****Charles Pinot Duclos**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el segundo cap de la noche... les gusta cómo va el asunto entre las Faberry y las Brittana?... no olviden que sus reviews son mi motivación para escribir

Cuidense... disfruten el día...

Abrazos y besos... ;)


	9. Dos Segundos

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

_**Dos segundos… **_

Quinn llevaba diez minutos conduciendo rumbo al distrito de Bushwick donde se encontraba el departamento que Rachel compartía con su amigo Kurt; después de que la morena propiciara su encuentro con Britt, la rubia consideró que lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle su ayuda, sería llevarla a casa; además de eso, Quinn sentía la necesidad de asegurarse de que Rachel llegara sana y salva.

Durante ese tiempo, la rubia había recibido ya tres llamadas de Santana sin responder a ninguna; se le hacía raro que Santana le llamara, debía necesitar algo para ser tan insistente. Finalmente aceptó la cuarta llamada y gracias a la tecnología del auto no tuvo que detenerse para hablar con ella.

_**- **_**Dime San!**

**- Ahm… estoy hablando con Quinn?…**la voz detrás del otro lado del teléfono no correspondía a la de su amiga

**- Quién eres y por qué tienes el teléfono de Santana?… **la rubia sonaba preocupada y mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse, comenzó a bajar la velocidad; afortunadamente el tráfico en esa calle no era tan concurrido y podía permitírselo.

**- Soy Jess, camarera en Bedlam. Santana está aquí, no ha parado de beber desde que llegó… creo que sufrirá un coma etílico si sigue así **

**- Dios!… **dejó escapar la rubia en un susurro

**- Me dio su móvil para que grabara mi número pero preferí marcar el primero del speed-dial… le he convencido de quedarse un rato más pero no sé cuánto tiempo espere al ver que no consigue lo que busca… **Quinn decidió estacionarse cuando encontró un espacio para hacerlo sobre la calle… **Me temo que si se va sola le pueda pasar algo y pensé que tal vez, podrías venir por ella?**

**- Claro que sí! Voy para allá de inmediato. Podrías darme la dirección?**

**- Sí. Es en la Avenida C, entre tercera y cuarta este, cerca del banco Capital One**

**- Llegaré tan pronto como pueda… por favor no dejes que se marche… **

**- Haré lo posible**

**- Gracias por llamar Jess. Las veré en un rato**_**…**_la chica del otro lado de la línea corto la llamada sin esperar más. Quinn se llevó las manos al rostro intentando ocultar el semblante desencajado que reflejaba en él.

Ninguna de las dos solían pasarse de copas. Bebían ocasionalmente en eventos pero siempre con límites. Era la segunda vez que Santana llegaba a los extremos con el alcohol en menos de diez días. Estaba más que preocupada por su amiga.

Rachel no dijo nada, había escuchado toda la conversación gracias al manos libres del auto, y ahora solo observaba a la rubia esperando que se pusiera en marcha rumbo al bar.

**- Lo siento Rachel, tengo que ir por Santana… **Quinn giró la cabeza para mirar a la morena mientras hablaba

**- Lo entiendo, no te preocupes por mí… **Rachel afirmaba con la cabeza

**- Pediré un servicio de taxi para ti y esperaré a que llegue**

**- No es necesario Quinn, podemos ir al bar y allí lo tomo… así no pierdes más tiempo en llegar**

**- Estas segura?**... la morena volvía a asentir con la cabeza a modo de respuesta

Quinn puso en marcha el auto después de indicar la dirección del bar en el gps del mismo.

Le llevo veinte minutos llegar al bar y cinco más encontrar un lugar donde estacionarse. Cuando finalmente pudo entrar, se dirigió a la barra para preguntarle al barman por Jess. Rachel la seguía sin decir nada.

Mientras esperaba a que la chica apareciera, buscaba con la mirada a Santana. Era sábado pasadas las nueve de la noche, era imposible encontrar a Santana entre más del centenar de personas que estaban allí.

Después de unos minutos, una chica rubia de ojos azules, buen cuerpo y de la misma estatura que Quinn, se postraba frente a ella.

**- Eres tú quien pregunta por mí?… **preguntó la chica

**- Jess?… soy Quinn**

**- Ah!… hola!… Santana esta por aquí… **señaló en dirección a una de las mesas del fondo… **la dejé con unos amigos para que la entretengan… **Quinn frunció el ceño, el comentario de la chica le había molestado… **tranquila, son todos amigos míos. Te aseguro que la hemos cuidado bien… **al escuchar eso a Quinn no le quedó más remedio que suavizar el gesto, después de todo Jess había hecho mucho más de lo que cualquier otra camarera haría y ella estaba agradecida.

Jess ya había terminado su turno en el bar; normalmente los sábados su grupo de amigos se reunían con ella allí esperando que acabara su turno para después ir algún otro antro a bailar. Pero esa noche la chica convenció a sus amigos para que se quedaran un rato más y no dejar sola a Santana.

**- Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias Jess… **la otra rubia le sonrió a Quinn como respuesta

**- Vamos… **le dijo al mismo tiempo que hacía un movimiento de cabeza invitándole a seguirla.

Quinn se giró para ver a Rachel que seguía parada dos pasos detrás de ella con la cabeza y la mirada agachada, un tanto tímida porque no encontraba su sitio en esa situación. Quinn le sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia ella, esperando que con ese gesto entendiera que la quería allí, a su lado, acompañándola porque en ese momento tenía un poco de temor y Rachel la hacía sentir segura.

La morena correspondió su sonrisa y se aferró a su mano porque el bar estaba tan lleno de gente que apenas se podía andar; pero sobre todo porque no quería dejar de sentir la suave piel de la rubia.

Llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban Santana y los amigos de Jess. La latina apenas vio a Quinn, abrió los brazos hacia ella mientras se levantaba y gritaba…

**- Rubbiaaaaa! Veniisteeee!… **ebria, completamente ebria. Las palabras de la latina apenas y eran entendibles porque arrastraba la lengua al hablar, y tampoco lograba mantenerse recta mientras permanecía de pie.

A trompicones, Santana paso frente dos chicos para acercarse a Quinn y cuando finalmente lo logró… **éssaa ess mii rubbiaaa favooritaaa!… **gritaba señalando con sus dos manos hacia Quinn para que todos los que estaban con ella la escucharan antes de jalar a la rubia para abrazarla... **bueeeno… noou erress mmi ruubiaa faavoriitaa, peero eress la úunicaa que mee quedaaa!… **le decía mientras la abrazaba.

Quinn correspondía el gesto de la latina con un brazo; en ningún momento soltó la mano de Rachel, y mientras continuaban abrazadas, aprovechó para hablarle a su amiga… **- Ya es hora de ir a casa, San… **su voz era tranquila. No estaba molesta pero sí preocupada y en ese momento lo que más le importaba era llevarse a la latina de aquel lugar

** - Aa casaa!?… yyah noss vaamoss aa Londreesss yujuuu!… **levantó los brazos hacia el techo… **chhicoos!, chiicoss!, chicosss!… **bajaba los brazos para señalar a sus acompañantes en la mesa… **eellla, ess acctrizz… **dijo señalando otra vez a Quinn… **yy eella ess canttannte**… ahora señalaba a Rachel… **veen Qq, toomatte unna fotto conn eelloss… **tiraba de la rubia. Quinn intentaba no perder la paciencia con la latina mientras Jess y sus amigos reían por la escena que estaba montando Santana… **no mme crreen veredadd?, puess sie bvvan aarrepenntir cuaando la veaann en eel cine!… **miraba a los que habían sido sus acompañantes por poco más de media hora mientras se llevaba los puños a cada lado de su cintura.

**- Anda morena, lléveme a casa… **ahora era Jess quien le hablaba a la latina, intentando ayudar a Quinn

**- Túu vieenss conn miigo?… **preguntaba Santana a la chica y cuando ésta le guiñó el ojo, inmediatamente la latina comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del bar.

Quinn liberó a Rachel de su agarre para ayudar a Santana que no podía mantenerse completamente erguida y tropezaba con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino.

**- Mirraa Qq!… **gritó nuevamente señalando la cabeza de un alce disecado que posaba en una pared a mitad del bar… **aa ell tammbiéen lle pusso cuuerrnos ssu novviia, commo ammí… **Quinn simplemente caminaba y continuaba tirando de ella para sacarla del lugar.

Cuando finalmente consiguieron sacar a Santana del bar, y llevarla hasta donde la rubia había estacionado el auto; meterla en él se convirtió en una verdadera odisea.

Santana insistía en que Jess fuera la primera en subirse, y después de varios intentos de Quinn sin lograr convencer a la latina de que Jess y sus amigos la seguirían en otro coche, la chica tuvo que subir al asiento trasero del auto seguida de Santana.

Después de colocarle el cinturón de seguridad, la camarera bajó por la puerta que estaba a su lado, y apenas la cerró, Quinn activo el seguro del auto para dejar a Santana encerrada en el interior del mismo.

Mientras la rubia se despedía de Jess agradeciéndole por la atención y el cuidado que le brindó a Santana, ésta gritaba y pateaba el asiento del copiloto molesta por estar encerrada. La chica se marchó sin darle mayor importancia a lo que había hecho.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio entre Rachel y Quinn; había llegado el momento de separarse esa noche. Rachel tomaría un taxi que la llevara a su departamento y Quinn por fin se llevaría a Santana al hotel.

Sentir la presencia y compañía de Rachel en lo que le significaba emocionalmente el día más agotador desde el reencuentro con su familia en Londres, le fue de gran ayuda. Aunque no dijera una sola palabra, tenerla allí a su lado le entregaba; primero, la humildad que le hacía falta para enfrentarse a Britt y pedirle la oportunidad de volver a su vida, y después la serenidad para manejar la situación con Santana de manera pacífica.

Rachel le ofrecía sin saberlo, lo que necesitaba, en el momento justo. Y Quinn, no tenía intenciones de dejar escapar esa sensación.

Tal vez fue la incertidumbre de no saber cuándo volverían a verse o la necesidad de tener a Rachel a su lado esa noche lo que llevo a Quinn a tomar una decisión.

**- Me acompañas?… **lo había dicho como un susurro, un poco avergonzada por atreverse a hacer esa pregunta; que más que pregunta era una petición pero no quería que Rachel lo tomara como una ofensa; ni le estaba pidiendo ni le ofrecía una noche de locura y pasión desenfrenada. Simplemente quería seguir disfrutando de su presencia… **no tienes que venir si no quieres, o si tienes algún compromiso… yo… lo entiendo… **busco la mirada de la morena deseando no encontrar enfado en ella.

Cuando Rachel levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la rubia, pudo ver en ésas orbes de color avellana toda la ternura que jamás imaginó ver en alguien… y súplica; sus ojos brillaban suplicantes. Quinn le estaba suplicando.

Aunque las palabras de Quinn le habían tomado por sorpresa, y en unos pocos segundos se imaginó un millón de situaciones que pudieran darse esa noche a su lado; al mirar los ojos de la rubia entendió lo que ésta necesitaba de ella; no hizo falta que Quinn se lo aclarara, su mirada era lo suficientemente transparente para que la morena pudiera ver la pureza de su corazón.

Y como bien se lo había hecho saber ese mismo día unas horas antes… _no había absolutamente nada que Quinn no pudiera conseguir de ella con solo una mirada… _Rachel atinó a afirmar tímidamente con la cabeza antes de acercarse a la puerta del copiloto del auto.

La rubia siguió el ejemplo de la morena dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor. Fueron rápidas al subir al auto, y Quinn todavía más al activar el seguro para niños evitando así que Santana consiguiera salir.

Quinn intentaba controlar su mal carácter mientras manejaba hacia el Hotel Sheraton Tribecca; había elegido el camino menos transitado pero el comportamiento de la latina en el interior del auto dejaba mucho que desear, y de no ser por la presencia de Rachel en él, habría explotado desde el momento en que se subió al mismo.

Santana gritaba, maldecía, vociferaba palabras altisonantes y golpeaba con los puños el asiento que ocupaba. Rachel a pesar de no arrepentirse de acompañar a la rubia, se sentía bastante incómoda.

Quinn intentaba no perder la compostura; sin embargo, Santana estaba consiguiendo sacarla de sus casillas. Había soportado los golpes y los gritos de su amiga sin decirle nada más que _'Cálmate por favor San'_, pero no fue hasta que la latina desde su lugar comenzó a patear el asiento del copiloto cuando Quinn decidió terminar con el estúpido comportamiento de su amiga.

**- Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Santana!?… **tras haber estacionado el auto en la orilla de la calle, se giró sobre su asiento para levantarle la voz y obsequiarle a la latina una mirada fulminante y llena de rabia que provocó que todo el alcohol se esfumara del cuerpo de Santana.

**- No quiero estar aquí!**… continuaba gritando la latina…

**- Es eso!? … perfecto!… **Quinn desactivó el seguro de la puerta de Santana sin apartar la mira de ella… **bájate entonces!… **no hubo respuesta de la latina ni con acción ni con palabras… **qué esperas!?…** la misma mirada fulminante continuaba atravesando los ojos de la latina… **bájate de una maldita vez!… **

Santana no conseguía decir ni hacer nada porque se sentía completamente intimidad por la actitud de la rubia. Hacía muchos años que no había visto ni esa mirada ni esa forma de expresarse de Quinn, mucho menos que estuvieran dirigidas hacia ella.

En ese momento Santana y Rachel eran testigos presenciales de una de las peores, si no es que la peor versión de high/bitch – bee/queen de Quinn Fabray y no era momento para llevarle la contraria.

Pero Rachel sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarla e instintivamente posó su mano sobre la que tenía la rubia en el descansabrazos entre los asientos delanteros del carro.

Un roce suave y un ligero apretón de Rachel sobre su mano fue todo lo que Quinn necesitó para dejar escapar su frustración y coraje mientras liberaba el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones.

Miró a Rachel para agradecerle con la mirada el gesto antes de volver la vista a Santana

**- Qué quieres San?… **ni su voz ni su mirada eran los mismos de hace unos segundos atrás. Había vuelto la melodiosa voz y la mirada dulce de la rubia

**- No quiero estar aquí… **esta vez la voz de la latina era temblorosa y sus ojos negros brillaban por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir sin permiso.

Esa imagen de Santana bastó para que Quinn entendiera lo que quería transmitirle. Se conocían demasiado bien para que el mensaje llegara a la rubia de manera clara.

Y Quinn entendió porque la latina se había quedado en aquel bar acompañada de la camarera rubia de ojos azules; entendió porque la efusividad al mencionar su vuelta a Londres; entendió que aquel _'no quiero estar aquí' _no hacía referencia al auto sino a la ciudad; entendió que estar en Nueva York le estaba ocasionando a su mejor amiga mucho más daño del que podía manejar.

También se preocupó porque cayó en cuenta que Santana estaba utilizando el alcohol como medio para lidiar con su desilución. Era la segunda vez que salía y terminaba completamente ebria. Una cosa era salir con los amigos y beber algunas copas mientras convivían y otra muy diferente era acabar al punto del coma etílico e intentar llevarse a cualquier chica a la cama.

Santana no era así; por lo menos no lo había sido en mucho tiempo. En la secundaria había salido con varios chicos, pero siempre fue cuidadosa de que los rumores no llegaran a sus padres o abuela. Las únicas que lo sabían eran las rubias; eso, hasta que finalmente aceptó sus sentimientos por Britt y comenzaron una relación.

Su amiga estaba sufriendo cómo nunca antes y podía apostar su vida; por lo que le había preguntado la bailarina, que Britt también lo estaba pasando mal.

Sus hermanas estaban sufriendo, y aunque jamás lo hubiera querido; de manera indirecta, ella era la culpable.

Quinn se bajó del auto para acompañar a Santana en el asiento trasero. Apenas cerró la puerta Santana dejó caer su cuerpo para acomodar su cabeza y sus manos sobre el regazo de la rubia. Quinn inmediatamente dejaba caricias sobre el cabello y en ocasiones el brazo de su amiga.

Aunque Santana podría regresar sola a Londres, necesitaba tener a alguien a su lado y sentirse acompañada. Acompañada de quien pudiera lidiar con su negación, rabia y frustración, pero que también le permitiese tener sus momentos de depresión y vulnerabilidad, y sobre todo que en esos momentos pudiera ofrecerle un poco de consuelo; sólo había una persona a la que le permitiría verla rota, y esa persona no era otra más que su hermana. Y Quinn lo sabía. Sabía que Santana necesitaba de ella más que nunca y no la dejaría sola. No después de darse cuenta de la manera en que la latina pretendía manejar la situación.

**- Quieres que volvamos a Londres?… **sólo un movimiento de cabeza afirmando fue la respuesta de la latina… **No quieres ver a nuestra princesa?… **Santana repetía el movimiento de cabeza. Si bien no quería estar en Nueva York ni en Estados Unidos, hacía años que sólo veían a la pequeña en fotos y videos que le enviaba Noah a la rubia; por supuesto, no sería ella quien impidiese que Quinn viera y compartiera con su hija unos días… **mañana a primera hora nos vamos a New Haven. Esta bien?… **otra vez el movimiento de cabeza.

Rachel no perdía detalle de la escena entre Quinn y Santana gracias al retrovisor del auto. Se sentía incómoda con la situación, pero la rubia le había pedido que la acompañara, así que intentaría ser de ayuda para ella.

Sin saber cómo, logró pasarse del asiento del copiloto al del conductor, puso en marcha el auto siguiendo las indicaciones de la dirección que la rubia había puesto en el gps del mismo. Quinn le agradeció la comprensión y la ayuda con una tímida sonrisa que pudo apreciar otra vez gracias al retrovisor.

Después de diez minutos más de camino finalmente llegaron al hotel y tras haber entrado al estacionamiento, tomaron el elevador que las llevaría directamente a la suite de las chicas.

Rachel caminaba por el pasillo tomada de la mano de la rubia pero penas un paso atrás. Aunque Santana había cambiado su actitud radicalmente y ahora estaba cooperando con todo lo que la rubia le pedía, Quinn ocasionalmente le regalaba tímidas miradas y sonrisas a la morena para asegurarle que recordaba su presencia.

A la morena no le agradó la idea de que Santana y Quinn compartieran habitación, pero se tranquilizó al ver que en realidad se trataba de una suite con dos habitaciones separadas por un living room.

Santana se dirigió a su habitación dejando atrás a Quinn y olvidándose de cerrar la puerta antes de caer rendida en la cama.

Quinn y Rachel se quedaron en silencio mientras ingresaban al living room.

**- Será mejor que me vaya; así puedes hablar con ella. Que me quede solo la perturbaría… **Rachel fue la encargada de romper el silencio

**- No, por favor… San ya debe estar dormida y no despertará hasta mañana… Al menos deja que te invite a cenar. Será mi manera de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por nosotras hoy… **Quinn de verdad quería agradecerle que la llevara a ver a Britt, y también que la acompañara a ir por Santana; pero sobre todo quería mantener la fortaleza que la presencia de la morena le otorgaba

**- Pero si yo no he hecho nada**

**- Has hecho mucho… especialmente por mí… **la rubia no podía evitar ser completamente transparente con Rachel… **no sé cómo lo haces** **o si eres consciente de ello… pero tu sola presencia me tranquiliza, me da paz y créeme, eso ha sido de mucha ayuda hoy… **dijo sonriéndole a la morena… **entonces? Me acompañas a cenar?… **y allí estaba otra vez aquella mirada avellana que lograba robarle el aliento a la morena. Rachel le sonrió a la rubia. Era toda la respuesta que podía darle.

Y mientras Quinn pedía el servicio para la cena, la morena navegaba entre sus pensamientos sin apartar la vista de la rubia. Pensamientos que se resumían en una simple pregunta. _Cómo era posible que esa chica a quien apenas conocía, tuviera tal efecto en ella?. _

Era bella? Sí!, de eso no había la menor duda. Quinn Fabray era una de las personas más hermosas que la morena había conocido en su vida. _Pero de dónde venía esa necesidad de tenerla cerca?_ _Esa necesidad de complacerla en todo? _

Rachel Berry era una persona segura de sí misma; no le pedía permiso a nadie para hacer y decir que lo que quería y sentía. Desde pequeña hacía valer sus opiniones y siempre supo de su enorme talento y potencial para el canto.

Sus padres la habían educado inculcándole en el día a día el amor puro hacia las personas sin hacer distinciones, pero sobre todo libre; y con demostraciones de cariño y apoyo entre ellos cuando eran señalados por su condición de homosexuales, se lo habían confirmado. Podrían ser señalados, avergonzados, maldecidos o demás, pero jamás se cuestionaron el amor que sentían por el otro.

Rachel creció deseando vivir un amor como el de sus padres. Y siguiendo su naturaleza ansiosa comenzó a salir con chicos desde primero de secundaria; hubieron los que le atraían físicamente, pero después de no descubrir más en la primera cita, terminaba desilusionada; desesperada por enamorarse salió también con chicas; pero ni en la secundaria y en Nyada había una sola persona que le hubiera tocado el corazón. Ni siquiera cuando decidió dar un paso más y comenzar a mantener relaciones sexuales con algún novio o novia con quien llevaba saliendo meses y con quien pasaba momentos agradables. Para ella, siempre hizo falta algo más. Nunca pudo explicarlo con palabras pero siempre supo que se trataba de una conexión emocional.

Ahora, había llegado la rubia. Una persona que no necesito una sola palabra para captar su atención y que con su sola presencia la dejó completamente embelesada. _Era eso lo que tanto estuvo buscando? _

Quinn no necesitaba un monólogo para convencerla de nada. Con tan solo su mirada y sonrisa podría conseguir que la siguiera al mismo infierno; porque sí, sabía que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por Quinn Fabray. Y al darse cuenta de eso, el pánico se apodero de ella.

**- Rachel?… **la voz de la rubia la trajo de vuelta a la realidad… **te importaría si te dejo sola unos minutos? Solo iré a checar que todo este bien con Santana… **dijo señalando la habitación de la latina. Después de que la morena negara con la cabeza, continúo… **Siéntete como en casa por favor… **Quinn volvió a sonreírle a Rachel antes de atravesar el living romm y retirarse

Mientras la rubia despertaba a Santana e intentaba convencerla de cenar algo y darse un baño antes de volver a dormir, Rachel prefería buscar algún programa en el televisor del living room para distraerse, no quería ahondar en aquellos pensamientos que le hacían cuestionarse.

El servicio para la cena llegó unos minutos después. Quinn y Rachel cenaron en compañía de Santana; la poca conversación se centró en la amistad de la rubia con la pareja sensación y en la trama de la obra musical en la que Rachel había realizado casting esa tarde. Ninguna de las dos creyó oportuno comentar nada sobre el encuentro entre la rubia y Britt; no querían incomodar a Santana quien se mantuvo callada y ausente durante toda la cena.

Una vez que terminó de cenar, Santana se disculpó con las chicas y se retiró a su habitación para ducharse antes de volver a dormir.

Quinn y Rachel permanecieron en el comedor, continuando con su conversación mientras disfrutaban de la vista panorámica de las luces de la ciudad.

**- Mm… bueno, creo que ahora sí me marcho… **fue la morena quien rompió el silencio

**- Segura? Puedes quedarte si quieres… **insistió la rubia… **mi habitación esta libre. Yo dormiré con Santana esta noche… **Rachel frunció el ceño instintivamente; aunque pretendiera controlarse, la rubia le provocaba reacciones que no podía evitar, y eso, no le gustaba en absoluto…

Al notar Quinn el gesto contrariado de Rachel intentó esclarecer lo que había dicho… **San la esta pasando muy mal, solo quiero cuidarla y hacerle compañía… **nunca antes se había sentido con la necesidad de aclarar nada a nadie; para ella, solo importaba la opinión de su círculo cercano, y la morena en ese momento no era parte de él; pero extrañamente, lo que Rachel pudiera llegar a opinar de ella o de sus acciones, le importaba mucho más de lo que hubiera querido en ese momento.

Rachel negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba del asiento que había sido su sitio durante la cena. Quinn siguió su ejemplo. Mientras caminaba detrás de ella, la vio atravesar el living room y dirigirse a la puerta de la suite. Una vez que llegaron a ella, la morena esperó a que Quinn la abriera

**- Kurt debe estar esperándome, querrá saber cómo ha ido el casting… **hablaba Rachel mientras veía a Quinn abrir la puerta.

**- Me avisarás cuando llegues?… Me quedaré más tranquila… **fue interrumpida por la morena

**- Claro… **Rachel dio un paso para acercarse a la rubia y despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

Y cuando la morena deposito sus labios sobre la mejilla de Quinn, ésta sintió erizarse por completo. Los perfectos labios carnosos de Rachel, también eran suaves y se sentían maravillosamente bien sobre su mejilla. _'Cómo se sentirían sobre sus labios?'_

**- Perdón… **dijo la rubia al sentir los labios de la morena despegarse de su mejilla

**- Porque?… **preguntó Rachel quedando apenas a unos centímetros del rostro de Quinn

Quinn no respondió con palabras pero sí llevando sus manos al rostro de Rachel para acunarlo entre ellas. Miró los brillantes orbes chocolate que se estaban volviendo su perdición, y a pesar de dudar si estaba precipitándose, su deseo era más fuerte.

La vida se había encargado de enseñarle con dolorosas lecciones que podía perder todo en cuestión de segundos. Y ella había aprendido con demasiadas lágrimas que es mejor aprovechar las oportunidades o terminaría cargando con el arrepentimiento.

Así que no lo pensó más. Quinn poso sus labios sobre los de Rachel, presionando suavemente contra ellos. No buscaba más que simplemente sentirlos sobre los suyos y descubrir las sensaciones que los labios carnosos de la morena podían llegar a provocarle…

… y apenas percibir el contacto de los suaves labios de Rachel le provocó un ligero temblor a sus piernas… un segundo… y se había perdido en el universo al que le trasladaba el aroma a vainilla que se desprendía del cabello de la morena… un segundo más… y el millar de mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago la hacían sentir que todo a su alrededor giraba a velocidad luz… un segundo más… y el ruido de algo rompiéndose dentro de la habitación de Santana la sacaba abruptamente de la nebulosa llamada Rachel Berry en la que se había sumergido.

Quinn despego sus labios de los de Rachel y un poco temerosa, colocó su frente en el de la morena; abrió los ojos buscando la mirada de ésta pero Rachel se encontraba perdida en sus propias sensaciones y aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados… liberó su rostro deslizando suavemente sus manos por sus mejillas, hombros, brazos, para finalmente tomar las manos de la morena…

**- Lo siento… **susurro. No estaba segura de cómo reaccionaría la morena por su atrevimiento.

Rachel abrió los ojos al sentir el aliento de Quinn cerca de su rostro. Al encontrarse con la brillante, penetrante, cálida y tierna mirada color verde aceituna de la rubia; la morena volvió a tener la certeza de ser capaz de abandonar todos sus sueños y su vida sólo por seguir a Quinn a donde fuera y volver a sentir sus maravillosos labios.

**- Aaayyy!… **la voz de Santana alertó a la rubia**… Mierdaaaa!… **sin demorarse más Quinn rompió la conexión con Rachel dirigiendo su mirada hacia la habitación de la latina mientras separaba su frente del de la morena… **Maldiita seaa!… **escuchar la voz de Santana siendo una mezcla de rabia, frustración, dolor y sollozos la hizo reaccionar soltando las manos de la morena para comenzar a caminar rumbo a la habitación…

Vacío… ambas sintieron un enorme vacío invadir sus cuerpos al dejar de sentir la piel de la otra… pero en ese momento, la rubia sintió necesario confirmar que todo estuviera bien con su hermana.

Ver a Quinn caminar en otra dirección que no fuera hacia ella le devolvió la sensación de pánico que había sentido unos minutos antes. Rachel terminó por salir de la suite y llamó al elevador que se encontraba frente a la puerta.

Quinn caminó hacia la habitación de Santana sin volver la vista atrás. Al entrar, se encontró con la latina sentada en el piso, intentado levantar los trozos de lo que en algún momento fue un jarrón. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver algunas lily's destrozadas y unas gotas de sangre completando la escena. Miró el rostro de Santana y luego sus manos para encontrar su puño izquierdo derramando unas cuantas gotas de sangre más

**- Dios San! Estas sangrando!… **tomó la muñeca de Santana y con el otro brazo rodeo su cintura para ayudarle a levantarse

**- No!… tengo que levantar todo esto!…** la latina señaló la escena con su mano libre

**- Deja eso, pediremos al servicio del hotel que se encargue… **Quinn utilizó sus dedos para limpiar las lágrimas que caían por las mejillas de su amiga cuando consiguió ponerla de pie… **no te preocupes, vale?… Qué ha pasado?… **Quinn caminó hacia el living room tirando ligeramente a Santana de la cintura.

**- Yo… son sus flores Q… yo solo quería tirarlas, pero cuando las jalé el jarrón resbaló y todo se fue al piso… **Mientras caminaban, la rubia miró la puerta de la Suite para descubrir que Rachel se había marchado dejando la puerta abierta… **quise limpiar todo pero…**

**- Déjame ver… **abrió el puño de la latina para revisar la gravedad de la herida… **pediré un médico… **dejó que su amiga tomara asiento en el sillón individual antes de dirigirse a cerrar la puerta y llamar al servicio del hotel.

Apenas diez minutos después; el médico ya se encontraba revisando la herida de Santana. Después de la limpieza del área, el médico colocó sobre la herida una crema, la cubrió con una gasa y venda, utilizó una malla negra para proteger toda la palma y una pequeña parte del antebrazo. Después de informar a las chicas sobre los cuidados que debían seguir y entregar a la rubia una caja de pastillas que Santana debía consumir en caso de dolor intenso; el médico se retiró de la Suite.

Santana se dirigió a la habitación de la rubia para intentar dormir mientras Quinn volvía a la habitación de Santana para disculparse con la persona del servicio que limpiaba el tiradero. Pidió también que se llevaran el jarrón que ya había sacado de su habitación y el del comedor que contenían lily's.

Cuando la persona del servicio se marchó, la rubia volvió a su habitación para cuidar de Santana, se recostó en la cama y recordó el beso que le había robado a la morena; volvió a sentir las millones de emociones y sensaciones que vivió en ese momento... también recordó que para Rachel no significó lo mismo porque no correspondió el beso y se marchó sin decir nada.

Se levantó de la cama para ducharse y ponerse el pijama. Decidió enviarle un mensaje a la morena antes de meterse nuevamente en la cama para descansar

'_**Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa… siento haberte incomodado con el beso pero necesitaba sentir tus labios… dulces sueños Rach'**_

* * *

" _**La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición "… **_

_**Emil Ludwig**_


	10. De Camino A New Haven

_**DECLARACION: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

* * *

…_**De camino a New Haven**_

Cuando escuchó a la rubia pedir perdón jamás se imaginó que lo hacía porque un par de segundos después compartiría con ella lo que hasta entonces sería el momento más idílico de su vida.

Sentir las manos de Quinn acariciando con posesión y al mismo tiempo tan suavemente su rostro fue el preludio a su perdición. Si antes la mirada avellana le era irresistible, apreciar las pecas avellanas en ese brilloso verde aceituna le significó simplemente su nueva fascinación.

Rachel sabía lo que vendría después de sentir la suave piel de la rubia, y sabía también que lo deseaba más que a nada en el mundo; incluso más que esa llamada que le confirmaría su primer papel en una obra de Broadway… pero esa fracción de segundo que demoró Quinn en posar sus perfectos labios rosas sobre los suyos le permitió descubrir su reflejo en ese verde aceituna; fue encontrarse en esos ojos y sentir que había llegado al lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecía.

Atrás quedaban los brazos de sus padres, su habitación en la que siempre sería su casa, los auditorios donde había ganado las seccionales, regionales, y nacionales del Glee Club en la Secundaria, y atrás quedaban también las futuras ovaciones de pie que soñaba recibir en los escenarios de Broadway.

Quinn podía arrepentirse y desechar la idea de besarla, pero eso ya no importaba porque Rachel había encontrado su lugar predilecto en el universo. Y esa fracción de segundo que le permitió descubrirse en los ojos de la rubia, lo bautizó también como el momento más hermoso en toda su vida… y hasta llego a pensar que nada podría superarlo.

Pero contrario a arrepentirse, Quinn poso suavemente sus dulces labios sobre los suyos… apenas sentir el roce de ellos le provocó una descarga eléctrica que recorrió toda su columna vertebral, y la ligera presión que sobrevino después… los fuegos artificiales del cuatro de julio se volvieron insignificantes, lo que Rachel vio se asemejaba a la misma explosión del Big Bang.

… apenas un segundo… y la morena veía planetas y millones de estrellas mientras viajaba por el sistema solar… un segundo después… y aterrizaba en un universo completo llamado Quinn Fabray del quien quería descubrir cada milímetro de su ser… un segundo después… e intempestivamente era arrancada de ese universo paralelo que también se había convertido en su lugar favorito.

El ruido que provenía de la habitación de Santana la traía de vuelta a la realidad porque la rubia había decidido dar por terminado lo que Rachel ya titulaba como el momento más romántico de su vida despegando sus labios de los suyos. Pero Rachel no quería acabar con ese momento, se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados deseando y esperando ser transportada de vuelta a ese universo con otro beso de Quinn.

No fue hasta que sintió la piel de la rubia sobre su frente que se convenció que no habría segundo beso… la morena no abrió los ojos por temor a encontrar algún gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Quinn; se moriría de vergüenza si llegaba a percibir arrepentimiento en ella.

Las suaves caricias de la rubia sobre sus mejillas, cuello, hombros, brazos, para finalmente tomar sus manos consiguieron erizar por completo cada fibra de su ser.

Cuando aquel _'Lo siento' _llegó a sus oídos, Rachel quiso responder con palabras a la rubia y decirle que ese beso, había sido el mejor beso que recibió en toda su vida y que el tiempo que duró, su momento más maravilloso y feliz… pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

Percibir el aliento de Quinn como brisa sobre su rostro fue la fuerza que la motivó para abrir los ojos… y cuando finalmente lo hizo, volvió a encontrarse con su reflejo en la brillante mirada verde aceituna, pero ahora rodeada de una calidez y ternura que jamás había sentido. Fue entonces cuando Rachel supo que ese no sólo sería su lugar favorito, sino también su lugar de perdición porque estaba convencida de que sería capaz de abandonar todos sus sueños y su vida misma sólo por seguir a Quinn a donde fuera y volver a sentir lo que esos maravillosos labios rosas le provocaron.

Tras escuchar los gritos de Santana, la rubia rompió la conexión con Rachel dirigiendo primero su mirada y después sus pasos hacia la habitación de su amiga, no sin antes separar su frente del de la morena y soltar sus manos.

Vacío… como si fuera consumida por un agujero negro… absoluto vacío fue lo que sintió invadir su cuerpo cuando dejó de percibir la piel de Quinn. Verla caminar en otra dirección que no fuera hacia ella le devolvió la sensación de pánico que había sentido unos minutos antes pero potencializada. Demasiado cruel y doloroso llevarla a tocar el cielo para dos segundos después dejarla caer sin ninguna protección

Mientras Rachel caminaba hacia atrás para abandonar la suite, Quinn lo hacía ingresando a la habitación de Santana perdiéndose de la vista de la morena.

No le importo el tiempo que tuvo que esperar por el elevador. Sólo revivía y revivía los dos segundos más felices de su existencia, y mientras lo hacía, deseaba ver a la rubia saliendo tras ella.

Cuarenta minutos de viaje en taxi para llegar a su departamento; incontables las sonrisas que comenzaron en la comisura de sus labios para terminar reflejándose en esa radiante mirada chocolate, e incontables también las veces que acaricio sus labios con su pulgar recreando los dos segundos más felices de su existencia.

Ya en su habitación, dispuesta a continuar soñando despierta desde la comodidad de su cama después de darse una ducha; Rachel fue distraída de su propósito al percibir la pantalla de su celular iluminándose desde el buró al lado de su cama. Creyendo que se trataba de un mensaje de su amigo Kurt avisándole que esa noche no llegaría a dormir ni siquiera se molestó en revisar su móvil.

Era la tercera vez que sonaba la alarma del móvil para notificarle que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Sabía que tenía solo dos opciones para acabar con ese fastidioso pitido. Apagar el móvil o leer el mensaje… así que se decidió por la segunda opción. Cuando descubrió que el mensaje provenía de la rubia volvió a emocionarse olvidándose del temor que estaba comenzando a sentir.

'_**Espero que hayas llegado bien a casa… siento haberte incomodado con el beso pero necesitaba sentir tus labios… dulces sueños Rach'**_

Imposible contener la estúpida sonrisa de enamorada que se imprimía sin aviso en sus labios. Que bien se oía ese Rach en los labios de la rubia, y aquel _necesitaba sentir tus labios… _Sí, definitivamente algo grave paso con Santana para que la rubia no saliera buscándola, y tampoco es que ella hubiera esperado el tiempo suficiente para que Quinn llegara a detenerla en el elevador. Otra vez estaba divagando. Sacudió su cabeza intentando librarse de sus pensamientos. Rachel solo quería disfrutar de las palabras de la rubia; después del leer el mensaje de Quinn tres veces más, recordó que le había prometido avisarle cuando llegara a su departamento, y sin esperar más decidió responderle a la rubia.

Quinn llevaba poco más de quince minutos recostada en la cama repasando mentalmente las cosas que tendría que hacer a primera hora del día siguiente antes de marcharse a New Haven; un poco preocupada por lo que pasaba con su hermana y un poco desilusionada por la reacción de Rachel después del beso.

_Qué debía hacer ahora? Llamarle? Pedirle que se vean antes de marcharse a New Haven? O simplemente dejar pasar los días hasta que el destino se encargara de volver a cruzar sus caminos? Y si eso no pasaba? Si no volvía a ver a Rachel?… _el sonido de su móvil anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje captó su atención. Estiró su brazo para alcanzar el celular en el buró a su lado y sonrió apenas leyó a quien correspondía el mensaje. Que la morena le respondiera significaba que no estaba tan molesta como para no volver a hablar con ella.

'_**En casa, sana y salva… dulces sueños para ti también pretty blonde ;)**_

Quinn volvió a leer el mensaje sin creerse que Rachel se refiriera a ella como _pretty blonde_ y que además agregara un guiño al mismo. La morena no podía estar molesta con ella si le ponía apodos bonitos, cierto?

Un poco más tranquilas, tanto Quinn como Rachel finalmente cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo pero sin que esa sonrisa boba abandonara los labios de ninguna.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Britt se removía inquita sobre su cama. Eran ya las dos horas con veinte minutos del domingo y no lograba conciliar el sueño. Su segunda noche de insomnio. Ni siquiera la sesión de besos, arrumacos y sexo con su prometido la habían agotado ni física ni emocionalmente para conseguir el propósito de dormir.

Desde unos minutos antes de entrar al escenario para su presentación, la imagen de Santana no abandonaba su cabeza y lo que era peor para ella, tampoco abandonaba su corazón.

Britt no quería tener que recurrir nuevamente a las pastillas de Triazolam para lograr dormir unas cuantas horas; así que se levantado de la cama y antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación dirigió una mirada rápida a su prometido quien dormía plácidamente. En la pequeña cocina se sirvió un vaso con agua y lo llevo consigo hacia otra habitación en el lado opuesto del departamento.

Tras quedarse sola en la cuidad y cuando finalmente decidió mudarse, lo hizo a un departamento con dos habitaciones y un enorme salón; dividió el salón de modo que pudo instalar una pequeña cocina abierta y en la segunda habitación monto su gimnasio personal que no era más que su área de entrenamiento de Kickboxing.

Ese había sido su mecanismo de supervivencia. Después de regresar de Lima sin respuestas ni noticias sobre Santana; lo primero que hizo Britt fue inscribirse a clases de Kickboxing, algunos de sus amigos de Juilliard se lo habían recomendado para des-estresarse.

Cuando Britt comenzó a tomar clases en el Kickboxing NYC no imaginó que encontraría un método de liberación por toda la rabia y frustración que había acumulado en esos diez meses de depresión; mucho menos que alguien despertaría en ella la ilusión de volver a enamorarse.

Samuel Evans, su instructor de Kickboxing se enamoró de la rubia prácticamente desde el momento en que tuvo que enseñarle cómo utilizar el equipo para las prácticas; así fue como logró acercarse a ella. En cada clase le ayudaba con el equipo de protección y poco a poco las conversaciones dejaron de ser sobre los ejercicios para empezar con los temas personales. Al chico le tomó un mes ofrecerse para acompañar a Britt en su camino al Broadway Dance Center después del entrenamiento y dos semanas más invitarla a tomar un café.

Poco a poco, conforme Britt se lo permitía fue integrándose en su vida. En menos de un mes se había convertido en el mejor amigo de la rubia. Al siguiente mes comenzaron a salir como novios; Sam siempre la trataba con respeto, caballerosidad y siempre al pendiente de lo que ella necesitara.

El mismo día que había ingresado a clases de Kickboxing pero un año después, durante una caminata por Central Park, Britt presenció la actuación de un mimo como declaración amorosa de Sam pidiéndole le otorgara el honor y privilegio de pasar el resto de sus días a su lado.

La rubia había continuado con su vida después de muchos meses de sufrimiento y después de muchos meses esforzándose para creer en el amor sincero que le ofrecía Sam. Dentro de sus planes próximos estaba graduarse en Juilliard y después de la graduación, preparar su boda para diciembre del mismo año; no que Santana y Quinn aparecieran nuevamente e instalaran un enorme signo de interrogación en su cabeza y corazón.

Britt llevaba treinta minutos en su gimnasio, los últimos diez siendo observada sin ser consciente por su novio mientras le daba a Bob (así llamaba Britt a su muñeco de golpeo).

**- Todo bien cariño?… **Britt giró la cabeza para descubrir a su prometido en el marco de la puerta… Sam se acercó a la rubia para quedar frente a ella… **qué sucede?**

**- Nada, sólo no podía dormir. Vine para acá porque no quería molestarte… **la rubia se alejó un poco del chico para alcanzar el vaso con agua y beber un poco.

**- Tú nunca me molestas cielo… **miró a Britt que volvía a posicionarse frente a Bob para comenzar una nueva tanda de golpeo… **segura que esta todo bien?… **le preguntó tras ver la intensidad con la que la rubia golpeaba a Bob

**- Si, de verdad. Ve a la cama, en un rato estoy contigo vale?**… contestó la rubia pero sin apartar la vista del muñeco.

**- Ok… **tomó del antebrazo a Britt para llamar su atención… **pero no creas que no me doy cuenta de que algo te sucede… **busco la mirada de la rubia antes de continuar con su discurso… **lo sé porque te conozco, y desde el recital has estado más distraída que de costumbre… solo quiero recordarte que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. Si hay algo que te preocupa, lo resolveremos juntos ok?… **Britt solo asintió con la cabeza. Sam se retiró de la habitación para volver a la cama y esperar por la rubia allí.

Así eran las cosas con Sam; el chico buscaba siempre compartir las cosas con ella y tomar las decisiones en conjunto. Si por él fuera, se habrían mudado juntos desde el tercer mes de noviazgo y así se lo hizo saber a la rubia, pero Britt siempre supo establecer su propio ritmo en la relación, cualquiera diría que era demasiado reservada con Sam, tal vez ni siquiera habría comenzado una relación con él si no se hubiera convertido en su mejor amigo antes.

Y aunque no le revelaba mucho de su pasado amoroso, sí le había comentado de dos amigas que llegaron con ella a New York y después se mudaron a Londres sin que volviera a saber de ellas. Si las palabras de Quinn eran ciertas y había una razón de peso que las llevó a marcharse; entonces deberían poder responder todas sus preguntas, así ella podría tomar la decisión de dejarlas regresar a su vida o pedirles que se alejen definitivamente.

Sam era la única persona en toda New York en quien podía confiar plenamente. Era su mejor amigo y ella necesitaba el consejo de su mejor amigo. Tal vez había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a Sam.

Britt volvió a su habitación y encontró a su prometido en la cama leyendo una revista de deportes. Se sentó a su lado antes de hablarle.

**- Sam?… si hay algo que quiero contarte**

**- Si?… **el chico dejó la revista en el suelo para darle toda la atención a su prometida

**- La chica con la que hablaba cuando llegaste a la clase… **Sam asintió con la cabeza para motivar a la rubia que siguiera hablando… **es Quinn… **el chico espejeo la postura de indio que Britt tomaba sobre la cama. No recordaba a ninguna Quinn entre sus amigas, como tampoco recordaba haber visto a la chica antes por lo que espero a que la rubia continuara hablando…** Quinn es una de las chicas que vivió conmigo aquí y luego se fue a Londres**

**- Ha vuelto?**… preguntó para ayudar a Britt con la conversación. Repentinamente la rubia ya no estaba muy convencida de contarle los detalles a su prometido.

**- Algo así… **negó con la cabeza… **quiere volver a ser mi amiga… **

**- Pero eso es bueno no? Recuerdo que me dijiste que era como la hermana que siempre quisiste. Ella y la otra chica siempre fueron muy importantes para ti no?…**

**- Santana!… la otra chica es Santana**

**- Y ella también esta aquí?… **la rubia afirmó con la cabeza… **también hablaste con ella?… **ahora la rubia negaba con la cabeza para responder a la pregunta de su prometido

**- Ella no se acercará hasta que yo… tome una decisión**

**- Y qué decisión es esa?… **preguntó tratando de conocer más detalles

**- Pues eso Sam… Que quieren ser parte de mi vida otra vez… **la rubia se veía y escuchaba un poco impaciente

**- Y tú no quieres eso?**

**- No lo sé!… **Britt levantó y agitó las manos en claro síntoma de frustración. Quería respuestas, no que le hicieran más preguntas

**-** **Susy cariño, te pregunto porque quiero entender lo que me estas contando. Me dices las cosas a medias y así no puedo ayudarte**

**- Ellas me abandonaron cuando se fueron a Londres y eso me hizo mucho daño… Quinn dice que existe una razón de peso del porqué se marcharon, pero no creo que tenga caso escucharla… **

**- Por qué no?… **para Sam todo tenía una explicación. Era mejor escuchar y luego decidir que tomar decisiones sin conocer todo el contexto de la situación… **yo creo que deberías escucharla **

**-** **Yo no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarme… no quiero que vuelvan a abandonarme!… no lo soportaría… **Britt agachó la cabeza y la mirada hacia la cama

**- Y porque tendrían que hacerlo ahora?… **Sam le levantó la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos… **Cariño si han venido a buscarte es porque les importas. Si quieren darte explicaciones es porque creen que es importante y deberías saberlas. Y si no se acercarán hasta que tomes una decisión es porque te respetan y aceptarán lo que tú decidas. **

**- Entonces? Crees que debería hablar con ellas?… **Sam asintió con la cabeza

**- Es obvio que el tema te esta afectando. Si conoces la verdad podrás decidir sin ningún remordimiento. Si aceptas que vuelvan a formar parte de tu vida, lo harás convencida de que lo merecen y si las razones no te parecen adecuadas, entonces sabrás que no las quieres a tu lado… **el chico abrazo a Britt tratando de infundirle confianza y trasmitiéndole toda la tranquilidad y seguridad que pudiera necesitar.

**- Sam?…** la rubia mantuvo el abrazo con su prometido… **Santana y yo… estuvimos juntas… **se aferró más al chico para evitar que éste rompiera el abrazo

**- Te refieres a que…** se apresuró a responder. Ya no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. No podía seguir ocultándole ese detalle a su prometido.

**- Fuimos novias… **Britt escondió su rostro en el cuello de su prometido cual niña pequeña que no quería ser reprendida

Sam pensó en obligarla a mirarlo antes de preguntarle la duda que repentinamente se instaló en sus pensamientos tras escuchar la confesión de la rubia, pero sabía que Britt no funcionaba bajo presión. Cuando la presionaba más de lo debido, la rubia reaccionaba alejándose un par de días sin aceptar sus llamadas o responder sus mensajes para luego aparecer como si nada sin tocar el tema.

**- Aun quieres casarte conmigo?**… se atrevió a preguntar porque sintió la necesidad de que su prometida se lo confirmara.

Dos segundos tuvo que esperar Sam para obtener la respuesta de la rubia, y ésta no llego con palabras. El chico apenas percibió el tímido asentimiento de cabeza de Britt en su cuello y eso le basto. Se aferró a ese movimiento para continuar soñando con su vida perfecta. No era la primera vez que reparaba en el titubeo de la rubia.

Después que Britt aceptara su propuesta de matrimonio, la llevo a cenar a un elegante restaurante cerca de Central Park para celebrar. Sam todo emocionado hablaba de sus planes de organizar la boda en los Jardines Conservatorios del parque, de los cientos de personas que estarían presentes, de los músicos, de los centenares de rosas blancas que adornarían el lugar y de todos los detalles que se consideran para organizar una boda.

Pero mientras el chico hablaba, Britt lo único que tenía en mente era la cantidad de veces que soñó con el mismo día pero con Santana. En más de una ocasión Santana le había dicho que se casarían apenas se graduaran de la universidad, regresarían a Lima para montar su consultorio y la academia de baile de la rubia, vivirían en una casa de dos plantas con enorme jardín y piscina a petición de Britt, igual que la casa de sus padres le decía; y cuando hablaban de los hijos que tendrían, Santana era partidaria de tener uno mientras que la rubia prefería tres, Britt siempre terminaba convenciendo a Santana de eso. La rubia quería casarse en el Jardín de la casa de sus padres en Lima, frente a toda su familia, sus amigos y por supuesto, con Santana. Britt había soñado con ese día mucho antes que iniciara su relación con la latina. Jamás se imaginó casarse con alguien más que no fuera su _latina sexy_.

Y Sam vio ese pequeño titubeo en la rubia esa noche, tal como se percataba ahora mientras mantenía el abrazo. La abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiera atraparla en sus brazos para siempre. Después de unos segundos, rompió el abrazo para besarla dulcemente en los labios. No necesitaron más palabras. Él no quería divagar entre las dudas de la rubia y Britt solo quería seguir sintiendo la protección que los brazos de Sam siempre le ofrecían.

Un par de besos más igual de dulces le dio Sam antes de recostarla sobre el colchón para acurrucarse a su lado y finalmente quedar dormidos.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Quinn y Santana salían del Hotel Sheraton Tribeca de New York con destino al 475 de la Calle Stevenson en New Haven Connecticut; dos horas le separaban de ver a su pequeña.

La rubia se había despertado poco antes de las ocho de la mañana ese día, tomo una ducha y después despertó a Santana, mientras ésta se duchaba, llamó a Chris para pedirle se reuniera con ella en New Haven lo antes posible; cuando estuvieron listas bajaron al lobby del hotel para solicitar la cancelación de la reserva de la Suite y su respectiva cuenta mientras esperaban desayunando en el restaurante del hotel.

Salieron del hotel casi a las diez con treinta minutos, a Quinn no le importaba tener que manejar ella todo el camino por la herida que Santana llevaba en la palma de la mano izquierda, y aunque al final resultaría un poco cansado debido al retraso por las obras en la autopista, el viaje terminó siendo beneficioso porque la rubia aprovechó el tiempo para hablar un poco con su amiga sobre todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Y mientras Santana soportaba la pequeña terapia psicológica de la rubia por su repentina afición al alcohol. Rachel estaba en el pasillo del cuarto piso de un edificio, parada frente la puerta del departamento de Britt pensando en lo que le diría en caso de que la bailarina le reclamara por su aparición en la academia de baile acompañada de Quinn.

Del otro lado de la misma puerta, en el interior del departamento, Britt y Sam veían un juego de hockey por televisión; en realidad Sam veía el juego, la rubia pensaba en su futuro encuentro con Quinn, porque ya lo había decidido. Britt escucharía lo que Quinn tuviera que decirle y ya estaba prácticamente convencida de aceptarla de nuevo en su vida; la quería, era su hermana, estaba feliz por tenerla de vuelta con ella.

Con Santana las cosas eran diferentes, no estaba segura de poder perdonarla del todo y aunque lo hiciera, tampoco creía que pudieran mantener una estrecha amistad… demasiada historia entre ellas para ser ignorada… y otra vez, volvió a ella el recuerdo de haberle dedicado a su chica su primer baile como bailarina profesional; porque podrían no estar juntas nunca más, pero sabía que el corazón de Santana le pertenecía como el suyo a ella… sería intentar contener demasiado amor pensaba cuando dos golpes en la puerta captaron su atención.

Apenas descubrió a Rachel detrás de la puerta, tiró de ella para llevarla a su habitación. Si Rachel tenía contacto con Quinn y la había llevado con ella sin consultarle antes, ahora era el turno de la morena para devolverle el _favor_.

La reacción de Britt tomó por sorpresa a Rachel que mientras era arrastrada por la rubia, logró soltar un _hola Sam _cuando pasaban por la sala. Confundida y a trompicones llegó con los vasos de café a salvo a la habitación. No estaba convencida si Britt prefería regañarle en privado o si había olvidado por completo el tema por lo que prefirió ofrecerle un vaso y esperar a que fuera la rubia quien hablara. Tras cerrar la puerta de la habitación después de que ingresara la morena, Britt camina dentro de un lado a otro sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar. Y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Rachel se confundió todavía más.

**- Tú me vas a ayudar, la traerás aquí… no espera. Sam esta aquí. Entonces a la academia, si mejor a la academia… mmm, pero hoy es domingo. No tenemos clase en domingo… **Rachel veía a la rubia caminar por cualquier parte de la habitación, más hablando para sí misma que con ella… **tendremos que esperar a mañana, pero no podré esperar hasta mañana… mmm, ya sé. Me llevarás a su casa. Sabes dónde vive?… pero seguro San estará con ella. No puedo hablar con San, no todavía. Entonces la citarás en un café o algo así… **la morena tomó los hombros de Britt para detener su recorrido, buscó su mirada para obligarla a centrarse en ella.

**- B… respira… **Rachel respiro hondo para ejemplificarle a la rubia cómo debía hacerlo... una vez más y Britt parecía recuperar la calma

**- Desde cuando conoces a Quinn?… **preguntó la rubia con tono áspero… Rachel respiro profundo una vez más, esta vez para tranquilizarse ella. Éste era más o menos la reacción que esperaba de Britt.

**- La conocí en el recital. Estaba con Jennifer Lawrence… **la rubia frunció su ceño. _Que hacía con Jennifer Lawrence?_... **no sabías?**… Britt negó con la cabeza… **creo que son amigas**

**- Amigas?… **la rubia no salía de su asombro. Desconocía por completo lo que Quinn y Santana hubieran hecho con su vida en esos dos años. Que tantas cosas habían cambiado?

**- Bueno, creo que en realidad es amiga del novio. Van a estrenar una película juntos y también estuvieron en una serie… **la morena fue interrumpida por Britt

**- Van a estrenar una película?… **entonces Quinn es actriz, pensó Britt… **Y tú como sabes eso?**

**- Internet… todo esta en internet B… solo tienes que poner Quinn Fabray en Google y listo. Sabrás todo de ella… **lo primero que llego a la mente de la rubia después de las palabras de Rachel fue la imagen de su pequeña sobrina

Aún cuando Quinn y Santana se marcharan del país, ella mantuvo contacto con Shelby y la pequeña. Normalmente pasaba con ellas un fin de semana después de año nuevo y en el cumpleaños de Beth. Era la única de las tres que no se había perdido ningún cumpleaños de la princesa.

Britt le llevaba regalos a la pequeña a nombre de Quinn y también le hablaba de ella. Aunque no supiera mucho de su amiga, sabía que amaba a su hija más que a nada en el mundo y ella no permitiría que Shelby y Beth lo olvidaran. Por supuesto Quinn no tenía idea de ello y Britt se aseguró que así fuera pidiéndole a Shelby y Noah total discreción.

**- Todo?… **dejó escapar en un hilo de voz. No podía creer que Quinn llegara a revelar su secreto mejor guardado.

**- Mmm… bueno, todo lo que ha hecho en los últimos años, como comerciales, series, películas, entrevistas. También algunos rumores sobre con quien sale… **Rachel recordó su noche de investigación y recordó también que no fue de su agrado ver todas las fotos de la rubia acompañada de alguien más… **cosas sin importancia… **dijo negando con la cabeza

**- Cosas sin importancia?… **la rubia repitió para sí misma. Una hija definitivamente era algo importante.

**- Si. Es que no dice mucho en las entrevistas, por lo que he visto es muy reservada con su vida privada. **

Si lo era; cualquiera que descubriera los secretos de la vida de Quinn pensaría que se avergonzaba de su pasado o las decisiones que había tomado siendo adolescente; pero Britt sabía muy bien que en realidad eran temas jamás superados, sobre todo Beth, desprenderse de su hija sería lo más doloroso que Quinn tendría que hacer en su vida. Britt lo sabía, le toco consolarla, le toco vivir de cerca su etapa más autodestructiva. Esa era la verdadera razón de su silencio. Dolía demasiado.

**- Rach, necesito que me lleves con ella. Necesito hablar con Quinn. **

**- Quieres hablar con ella? Eso quiere decir que volverán a ser amigas?… **preguntó Rachel interesada. Si Quinn mantenía contacto con Britt era muy probable que la viera a menudo

**- Tu sabes lo que paso?… **dudaba que Quinn le contara pero quería saber cuál era el alcance de su relación con la otra rubia

**- Sólo que cuando se marcharon a Londres ustedes se separaron y ahora quieren arreglarlo. Eso fue lo que me dijo Quinn. Y creo que en verdad quiere que las tres vuelvan a ser amigas, hermanas como ella dice. **

**- Bueno, yo no estoy segura de eso. Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es hablar con Quinn… ya después veremos… me estoy volviendo loca de tanto pensarlo… **se dejó caer sobre la cama. Rachel se sentó a su lado y con voz suave le habló.

**- B?, ellas tampoco la están pasando bien… sobre todo Santana**

**- Santana?… **la rubia apoyándose con los codos sobre el colchón miró a Rachel

**- Sí, anoche Quinn y yo la tuvimos que sacar a rastras de un pub. Luego se volvió loca en el auto, primero se puso a gritar cual poseída y después se echó a llorar. Creo que algo pasó en la habitación también…**

**- Pero esta bien?… **Britt interrumpió a la morena, aunque quisiera parecer indiferente en relación a Santana, jamás dejaría de preocuparse por ella.

**- No lo sé, no me quede a averiguarlo… pero sí sé que no quiere estar aquí… Santana quiere volver a Londres cuanto antes. Así que si piensas hablar con ellas tendrá que ser pronto… **pero Britt ya no la escuchaba; en su cabeza se habían anclado las palabras de Rachel y ella necesitaba saber que Santana estaba bien.

**- Tengo que saber cómo esta. Rach, háblale a Quinn y pregúntale cómo esta Santana!… por favor?**

**- No puedo… **_que le diría?_ _Hola Quinn sólo llamo para saber cómo sigue Santana. _Por supuesto que no llamaría, no después de haber salido huyendo tras el beso. Necesitaba pensarlo unos días.

**- Porque no? No tienes su número? Te doy su número!**

**- Si tengo su número B, pero no puedo hablarle… cosas mías. No te compliques. Además, seguro que a esta hora ya están en New Haven**

**- En New Haven?… Claro! Han ido al cumpleaños de Beth!… ** los ojos de la rubia brillaron llenos de ilusión. Quinn finalmente volvería a la vida de Beth. No podía hacer menos que alegrarse por su amiga y por su sobrina… **Rachel nos vamos a New Haven!… **decidida le dijo a la morena. No se perdería por nada ese reencuentro. Quinn, Beth y Noah juntos como una familia, como siempre debió ser… **Dios! Noah se volverá loco de felicidad!… **de un rápido impulso logró quedar de rodillas sobre el colchón de la cama mientras daba pequeños aplausos con sus palmas.

**- Eh? Y yo que voy a hacer en New Haven?… **soltó Rachel en automático, mientras una palabra se instalaba en su cabeza. Noah.

**- Acompañarme, como acompañaste a Quinn a verme… me lo debes Rachel… **dijo apuntando hacia ella con su dedo índice

Y Rachel no pudo negarse; primero porque se lo debía tal como decía Britt, segundo porque la rubia la miraba de manera tan intimidante que prefería no contrariarla; y la razón más importante, porque moría de ganas por volver a ver a Quinn, moría de ganas por perderse en esa mirada avellana o verde aceituna, moría de ganas por sentir la suavidad del roce de su piel, y por supuesto, moría de ganas por volver a saborear sus labios.

**- Y cuando se supone que iremos?**

**- El viernes, como al medio día. Pasaremos el fin de semana allí… Ah, y debes comprar un regalo porque es cumpleaños de Beth!… **la morena la miro confundida… **que? Es su cumpleaños! Tienes que llevarle un regalo… No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a elegirlo. Conozco muy bien los gustos de la princesa… **Rachel estaba perdiendo la razón. Cada vez había más preguntas y menos respuestas. _Quién_ _era esa princesa? Y porque el dichoso Noah se volverá loco de felicidad? Quinn viajaría a New Haven para estar con Noah?_…

**- B?… quien es Noah?… **la rubia se volvió hacia Rachel… **Hay fotos suyas con él y ella ha dicho que _tiene una historia con Noah_… y cómo lo has mencionado… **Rachel se encogió de hombros…

**-** **Pues Quinn y Noah siempre han estado juntos… por lo menos hasta que nos mudamos aquí. Es su primer novio y podría decir que ha sido el único amor en la vida de Quinn. **

Sí. Definitivamente Quinn había viajado a New Haven para estar con Noah; eso es lo que pensaba Rachel tras escuchar las palabras de Britt. Un pensamiento que la acompañaría toda la semana para tal vez confirmarlo cuando los viera juntos.

Ya no tenía deseos ni de viajar a New Haven, ni de conocer a la _'princesa', _ni de ver a Noah, mucho menos de ver a Quinn. _Cómo se atrevía a besarla si su novio ya la esperaba en New Haven? Quinn pretendía jugar con ella?_… Rachel sacudió su cabeza como si con ello se librase de esos pensamientos. Debía haber una explicación. Iría a New Haven sólo para exigirle a Quinn una explicación.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~ / ~

Dos horas manejando y apenas llevaban dos tercios del camino.

**- Malditas obras!**… Quinn maldecía porque estaba desesperada… desesperada por llegar a New Haven, desesperada por ver a su pequeña, desesperada por tener en sus brazos a su hija… **debimos tomar la interestatal 95, ya habríamos llegado**

**- Si, pero no imaginamos que estarían realizando obras en la carretera… **Santana miró a su amiga. La vió tan desesperada, nerviosa, ansiosa que pensó que en cualquier momento se bajaría del auto para discutir con los pobres trabajadores que bloqueaban el paso… **puedo manejar yo el resto del camino, si quieres**

**- No San!, no puedes manejar así. Tienes que cuidarte!**

**- No me duele Q, además al paso que vamos tampoco es que la vaya a utilizar… si sigues así terminarás destruyendo el volante **

Quinn soltó el volante al darse cuenta de la fuerza que imprimía sobre él. Estaban paradas!, ni siquiera debía sostenerlo porque había apagado el auto y ella lo estaba estrangulando. La rubia liberó el aire de sus pulmones lentamente

**- Yo… solo quiero llegar… Quiero abrazarla San!… Dios! No te haces una idea de las veces que he soñado con ese momento… **la rubia echó la cabeza para atrás y cerró los ojos. Santana alcanzó a ver una lágrima correr por la mejilla de su amiga.

**- Todo saldrá bien Q… **tomo su mano entre las suyas antes de continuar. Quinn abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa y mirada de la latina… **ustedes tienen una conexión especial, no sé si son los genes o las millones de veces que le cantaste durante el embarazo… es tu hija y eso nada lo va a cambiar**

**- Pero no me ha visto en más de tres años San… la última vez que me vio era una bebe, seguro no me recuerda… **

**- Claro que te recuerda!… **la interrumpió… **además Puck le ha hablado de ti todo el tiempo…**

**- No es lo mismo… Y si Puck solo me ha dado por mi lado y en realidad ella no me quiere… **Quinn negó con la cabeza

**- Hey!… **Santana tomó su barbilla con su mano derecha para obligarla a verla… **no te hagas esto Q, no te castigues más. Ya has sufrido suficiente por estar lejos de ella. Ya todo quedo atrás. Ahora es momento de que estén juntas y se disfruten, ambas… **Santana tomó su móvil y busco en él la foto que les había tomado en el primer cumpleaños de la pequeña, la misma foto que le enseñó después de descubrir su enfermedad; aquella foto donde madre e hija sonreían mientras se miraban a los ojos consiguiendo así que el tiempo se detuviera a su alrededor. Le mostro la foto en la pantalla del móvil…** Beth te quiere Quinn, es imposible que no lo haga. Eres su madre, cualquiera que las vea juntas se dará cuenta… ella lo sabe Q. Beth sabe que eres su madre… lo sabe desde siempre, y te ha amado desde siempre… **Santana tiro de ella para abrazarla… **todo saldrá bien rubia, ya veraz!… **Quinn recibió el abrazo de su amiga agradeciendo que Santana le otorgara esa seguridad que le faltaba en ese momento.

Rompieron el abrazo tras unos segundos y al hacerlo, Quinn afirmó con la cabeza mientras repetía las palabras que su amiga le había dicho

**- Todo saldrá bien… **susurró Quinn para convencerse

Los minutos pasaban, y mientras las chicas avanzaban a vuelta de rueda, otro tema salía a relucir dentro del auto… Fue preguntarle cómo le había ido en su cita con Rachel para que una sonrisa boba se instalara en los labios de la rubia.

Quinn le conto a Santana con lujo de detalles cada momento vivido con Rachel. Cómo se conocieron la noche del recital, lo paz que sintió al encontrarse con su mirada chocolate, como los nervios se apoderaron de ella cuando los minutos pasaban mientras la esperaba en el café, cómo todo desapareció cuando Rachel le sonrió detrás del ventanal, el deseo enorme que sintió de abrazarla cuando la tuvo frente a ella, la gracia de verla celosa por los fans que estaban en el café, lo hermosa que Rachel se veía ruborizada, o lo fácil que la morena conseguía ruborizarla a ella, lo fácil que se le hacía sonreía a su lado.

Por supuesto, no le contó de su encuentro con Britt, prefería hacerlo cuando hubiera algo más definido con la bailarina; no quería ilusionar a Santana, si Britt decidía no darles otra oportunidad aún después de escuchar la verdad, Santana no lo soportaría. Por eso mismo, su relato dio un brinco al momento de la despedida después de la cena la noche anterior, al momento en que despertó su deseo por saborear los labios carnosos de Rachel Berry, al momento del beso…

**- Fue el mejor beso de mi vida San!… y ni siquiera fue un beso, beso… solo fue una presión de labios que duró menos de un segundo creo, pero todo lo que ese beso me hizo sentir… Dios! fue como si algo despertara dentro de mí… fue… fue mágico… ni cuando Noah y yo, ya sabes… concebimos a Beth, ni siquiera entonces sentí algo parecido… lo recuerdo y es como si lo estuviera viviendo otra vez, todos los sentimientos, todas las sensaciones… es increíble el efecto que Rach tiene sobre mí, lo fácil que consigue echar abajo mis muros con solo una mirada, y más increíble aún que no sienta temor por sentir así de vulnerable frente a ella… y sabes que es lo mejor?… que quiero repetirlo, muchas, muchas, muchas veces más!… **

Santana solo miraba hablar a su amiga. Las sonrisas en los labios de la rubia iban y venían a cada segundo, con cada palabra. Pasaban de ser tímidas a ampliarse por todo su rostro mientras recordaba. Y sus ojos, los verde aceituna habían recuperado su brillo y se mostraban cada vez más resplandecientes. Sus gestos, sus expresiones, los movimientos de sus manos, como se removía en el asiento del auto. Hacía tanto que no la veía así de emocionada. Esas eran las expresiones naturales en Quinn Fabray antes de que la vida se ensañara con ella. Emociones que solo Beth lograba en ella.

**- Sólo tómalo con calma vale?… **

**- Imposible que lo tome con calma San!, no te das cuenta?… es como si la vida me estuviera recompensado por todo lo que he pasado… es como si finalmente todo se acomodara para que yo pueda ser feliz. Tú graduada, disfruto mí trabajo, el alta médica, tener a Beth en mi vida… y ahora Rachel…**

**- Lo único que digo es que nos centremos en la princesa estos días. Debemos idear una **_**campaña**_** por si la prensa la descubre**

**- Lo sé, le he pedido a Chris que nos reunamos todos. Tú, Shelby, Noah, Chris, yo… **

**- Que vas a hacer?… **la rubia la miro confundida. Ella acababa de decirlo, tenía que planear una _campaña _para Beth… **me refiero a… con todo este asunto de Rachel… qué vas a hacer con Noah?…**

* * *

_** " Tú haces que la ilusión vuelva a nacer. Tú. Sólo tú haces que mi mundo siga en pie con solo mirarme "… Anónimo**_

Hey chicos, he vuelto!... disculpen la demora, tuvimos fiesta en casa y organizarla de última hora ha sido de locos; además, gracias a Dios empiezo a trabajar, lo que me dejará menos tiempo para escribir, pero si me tienen paciencia les prometo actualizar tanto como me sea posible y por supuesto no abandonar la historia... aprovecho para hacer unas aclaraciones.

Esta historia es lo que conocemos como Universo Alternativo, sólo Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Puck se conocen de la secundaria. Aun no tengo claro si aparecerán todos los personajes de Glee, algunos sí pero sus historias no se cruzan en la secundaria sino en situaciones diferentes que ya iran descubriendo.

Espero que me sigan acompañando en esta mi primera aventura como escritora... Cuídense, disfruten del día... y gracias x los comentarios que seguro dejarán. Besos y abrazos ;) 3


End file.
